Final Fantasy X3: Our Story
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: Sin is abolished, Vegnagun is just a memory,and Yuna has finally been reunited with Tidus. What will Spira hold for them as they continue their journey together with their friends? Is this the fairy tale ending Yuna and Tidus hoped it would be? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hello everyone! This will be my first story published on the site. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Just a couple of things though; I had a bit of a writer's block spell going on for 2 years and was inspired by coming across this site. Literally, this story I'm publishing is a direct result of that inspiration, and as such, I just typed out what was coming to mind and going with the flow. I hope to see some positive results through out the chapters. I'll be uploading a few of them to give you guys a feel of it and maybe later on I'll see how the reviews (If any) go. Happy Reading! :)_**

**_P.S. I rated this story M because it occasionally has some cursing, the amount of fluff, and the lemons I throw in here and there. Better to be safe than sorry!  
_**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**"This is our story"**_

The sun came to hang low on in the sky. It set off a deep pink that seemed to reach from the endless sky, all the way to her feet. She sat in the sunset and let the breeze gently whip through the silky, mocha strands of her hair.

Thoughts seemed to pour in from every which way as her bi colored eyes scanned the scenery before her. Much like the wind, different emotions spilled over her. The past two and a half years have been more than what a young woman of her age should have even experienced. Not to say that all her experiences were bad, but much of them kept her guarded.

She squinted her eyes as the last of the sun peeked over the horizon. This was one of her favorite spots in all of Spira. It allowed her to cast all of her thoughts out to sea, where the cyan ocean carried them off into the universe. Closing her eyes, she smiled. Once again, her soul had been refreshed in the salty sea breeze.

"Whatcha up to?" A familiar voice rang through her ears. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard in her life.

"What I do everyday." She replied with a grin to the man standing beside her. He grimaced and chuckled under his breath as he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his, and he raised her up gently.

"Everything ok, Tidus?" She asked as he turned to see what she was staring at off in the distance.

"Yep. Lulu and Wakka were growing restless. Wanted me to rush, I mean, check...on you." he laughed as he continued to stare in the distance. They stood silently there, just staring at nothing, and yet everything at the same time. It was alluring. She sighed with contentment and started to walk back home.

"Yuna...?" Tidus called to her as she started to walk away.

"Hmm?" Yuna replied without turning around.

"Other than this fantastic view, why do you come out here for hours on end, by yourself? What draws you to it?" Tidus asked as he continued to stare out into the ocean, never turning to her.

Yuna turned slowly, and started back to where Tidus stood. She grabbed his hand, and laced her fingers into his. She stood there and watched him look. A smile crossed her face and she stepped in front of him. Her hand slipped from his, and slowly ran up his arms, feeling his muscular form as they drifted to his chest, and came to a rest on the back of his neck. She let her fingers slide up, touching his blonde, wild hair that seemed to get in his way sometimes. Her eyes met his. One of the million things she was addicted to. His piercing blue eyes were so inviting and gentle. Tidus smiled before looking back at Yuna, and he reacted to her touch by slipping his hands around her waist before returning her look.

"I come here, because this is where we reunited. If I've learned one thing in my life, it's that things are often taken for granted. So I come here and quietly thank everyone and everything that let you return to me. And I cast away all my fears and thoughts into the sea." Yuna finally replied as she pulled herself closer to him, feeling his heartbeat against hers.

Tidus placed his hand on her chin and raised Yuna's head up to meet his gaze again. They both stood, looking at each other with so much love between them they could burst at any minute. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and as always, Yuna melted. His grip on her waist slowly loosened, and moved to the small of her back. Their breathing increased, their bodies pulling each other closer together, and the once chaste kiss, was turning into kisses of passion, desire, and lust.

Tidus knew where this was headed, and he slowed himself down, and managed to pull from Yuna slowly. He pulled her to his chest, and rested his head on hers as they tried to slow their breathing. He whispered something into her ear.

"Yuna, there's only one thing I fear more than anything." He started, as Yuna looked up at him, ready to comfort him.

"What's that?" She questioned, hanging on his every word as their eyes met again.

"The wrath of Lu if we don't get our asses back to the village!" He laughed and taunted as he took off from the surf and headed back.

"Tidus!" Yuna squealed as she gave chase, "Come back here!"

Sin was abolished. Gone from Spira forever. Spira was also rid of Vegnagun. And the one thing Yuna truly lost during it all, she managed to regain. And so now, she can live out her life the way she felt she was meant to. With Tidus by her side. With the whole of Spira left to explore in ways she never got to. Not with him at least. No more running, fighting, looking over their shoulders expecting the worst. Yuna was thankful that Tidus had been returned to her, of course. She was eternally grateful. But deep down, what she was most thanful for, was the ability to _live a life_ with Tidus. Their story was far from over. The exact opposite. This is where it begins.

* * *

**_A/N: And here we are. The end of the prologue. What awaits Yuna and Tidus in their new adventure? How has Spira adjusted to a carefree world? You'll just have to read and see!  
_**


	2. Closer to you

_**Chapter 1: Closer To You**_

**_A/N: WARNING! I figured I'd add that this chapter has a lemon in it. Can't be too cautious lol. Actually, throughout the entire story there will be tons of fluff and a few lemons here and there. I refrained from going into too much detail, but you will most definitely know what's going on. Enjoy! :)  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone off to young lady! Next time we make plans try to be punctual, ya?" Wakka scolded playfully as Yuna and Tidus approached the hut.

"Don't worry, Wakka. I'll keep her in line for ya." Tidus grinned as he nudged Wakka.

"Oh you will, will you?" Yuna glared at the two of them playfully.

Wakka reached over and put Tidus in a head lock and ruffled his hair. The guys started to wrestle at Yuna's feet and she nearly doubled over from laughing so hard watching them roll around on the ground.

"Save it for Blitzball you two! Dinner is getting cold." Lulu chuckled from the hut entrance as she looked on. Her attention turned to Yuna and she smiled. "Kids."

A little while later...

Laughs erupted from Wakka and Lulu's hut. The four of them sat around the table, telling stories and making each other laugh. Things were finally getting back to normal. Yuna looked around the table and each of them and she smiled. She watched Wakka and Lulu as the smiled. They were just right for each other. Long since the days where they used to be at odds. You could never tell that they had a shady past. The chemistry between them was one of a kind. Yuna then turned her attention to Tidus. He captivated her. His outgoing personality, the most contagious laugh on the planet, and his god like features. And he was here with her, and them. The way it should be.

Yuna's concentration was broken, as well as everyone elses. They heard a tiny cry from the next room.

"Look's like someone's wanting attention." Lulu smiled and laughed as she turned to Wakka.

"I'll go this time, Lu. You stay and chat a while longer and take a break, ya?" Wakka replied as he kissed her on the forehead softly.

"I'll go, Wakka. Lu made an awesome dinner, it's the least I can do. Besides, little Vidina could use some quality time with Uncle Tidus." Tidus leaped to his feet and headed toward Vidina's room.

"Thanks, Tidus." Wakka and Lu replied to him in unison, and they carried on laughing and sipping on their drinks.

Yuna just sat there silently for a few moments and then finally stood up. "I'm gonna go freshen up, Lulu. Then I'll help clean up." She smiled with a sly grin on her face. Yuna didn't really have to go freshen up. She was just using that as an excuse to sneak back to Vidina's room and see what Tidus was up to.

Yuna tiptoed carefully toward the babies room and peeked around the corner. She saw Tidus bend down and lift up little Vidina from his crib. He was very gentle about it.

"What's wrong little man? You feeling left out?" Tidus cooed and Vidina and lifted him the air, making all kinds of goofy noises. He placed him in his arms and cradled him, pacing the floor, and to Yunas suprise, Vidina was calmed instantly. Yuna smiled as she witnessed a side of Tidus she'd never seen. But then, how could she have? Vidina was the first tiny baby they'd come in contact with. Then she noticed something she'd never noticed before. Tidus wasn't just comforting the baby. The way he looked, the way he acted, the way he did everything, was almost as if he was...

"If you're gonna just stand there, you might as well come in here and join the fun." Tidus grinned as he spoke to Vidina, but his words were directed at Yuna.

"How'd you know I was even here?" Yuna asked him in a startled voice.

Tidus stared at the baby a little longer before placing him in Yunas arms. Yuna looked down and smiled.

"Hey little man! Aren't you just the cutest little thing on Spira? Yes you are!" Yuna beamed and cooed. She walked over to the rocking chair and cradled him in her arms. She suddenly looked up and giggled.

"I told Lulu I'd help her clean up! I completely forgot!" She laughed and started to get up.

"Don't worry about that. Me and Wakka'll handle it. You look comfortable, and he seems that way too." Tidus smiled as he kissed her forehead gently, and walked out of the room.

Yuna looked down at Vidina and rocked him. His eyes were getting heavier by the second, and then he let out a tiny little yawn. She smiled warmly, and started to sing him a song. He stared at her, and then drifted off even faster. It was then, that something stirred inside her.

Tidus watched her from a distance. His eyes never left the two of them. There was something about Yuna sitting there, holding a baby. Something that seemed natural. Before he turned to head back, a thought crossed his mind. One that had never been there before, but it was certainly making itself known now.

_

* * *

_Tidus and Yuna walked into their own hut, completely exhausted and stuffed. Yuna threw herself down on the bed and groaned as Tidus was locking up for the night. She nuzzled her face into the pillow and stretched out. She was so comfy she could have passed out right there, but the pillow was snatched out from underneath her and she heard Tidus laugh.

"Hey!" Yuna whined playfully as she looked at Tidus.

"Oh come on now, don't you dare. You're still in your clothes! You can't be _that_ comfortable. Up we go!" Tidus smiled as he lifted her up gently and nudged her over to her dresser.

Yuna scoffed, "You really know how to kill the mood, you know?" as she inched toward her dresser and rummaged through them looking for her night clothes.

Tidus peered over and caught her just as she was undressing. Yuna suddenly felt Tidus grabbing her waist and turning her to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. He brushed his hand against her cheek, and then admired her in the moonlight. Her body seemed to give off a glow. Her hair was silky smooth, and hung in her face a little. He took his other hand and tucked it behind her ear as he looked into her eyes. One, piercing blue, the other, a deep jade. Unusual eyes that captivated him every time.

He bent down and kissed her bare neck softly, while letting his hands fall back to her waist. Trailing them up to her ear, he whispered seductively,

"Do I now?" as he grinned.

Yunas breathing was now heavy and desperate. She felt his lips against her neck and her body began to quiver. Each time felt like the first. The first night they were together like this. Standing there, wanting him, craving him, needing him to do this to her over and over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. Their lips barely touching. His breath, flowing into her, and hers into him. Without fully letting them touch, she brushed her lips over his, and whispered his name.

Tidus picked her up and placed her on the bed. Their hands roaming each others bodies, tossing clothing aside, and scrambling to get their clothes off. However, it never seemed fast enough. He motioned for her to open her mouth, and she complied willingly as their tongues entangled. Dancing around in each others mouths as their kisses deepened.

Tidus slipped his hand in between Yuna's legs and caressed her lips softly, never parting their lips. Her hand drifted toward his manhood, and mimicked his motions. Yuna felt Tidus graze her and sent her spiraling into ecstasy as she tilted her head back and moaned. He reciprocated her emotions. Her head slowly lifted once she caught her breath and she stared at him. He knew this look all too well. She wanted him. Now. But he wasn't giving in so easily. He stopped and smiled.

"I want to hear you say it. I need to hear you say it." He whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

Yuna adjusted herself underneath Tidus slowly, and pulled him face to face. Their eyes locked on to one another. She guided his manhood in between her legs.

"I want you, Tidus. I want you inside me. Make love to me..." Yuna whispered back, almost unable to breath because she was so wrapped up in the moment.

That's all he needed to hear. He slid inside her, and they just embraced each other as close as they could. All that filled the air were their moans as their bodies finally became one. He thrusted gently at first, whispering her name. Her hands grazed his back, his name escaping from the breathy moans. Turning him on even more, he moved a little faster. Yunas legs wrapped around him and pushed him deeper into her. Yuna's breaths turned into pants, and then into squeals of delight as she felt her body start to errupt in his arms.

"Tidus..." she moaned as she squinted her eyes, and reached out for his hands.

"I love you, Yuna." He whispered as he grabbed her hands and pushed them into the bed. Still locking his eyes on Yuna, as he moved his body faster in unison with hers.

"I love you too." Yuna gasped.

Reaching a point of no return, a single squeal escaped from Yuna, and Tidus seen she was there. Seeing her and hearing her expressions as he pleased her, sent him over that same point. It was like both of them dove off a cliff together, spiraling though bliss. They both clung to each other as their bodies climaxed in unison. They held each other tightly as their bodies relaxed and breathing and returned to normal. Yuna rested her head upon Tidus' chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

Before drifting off to sleep, Yuna used the last of her energy and whispered, "I love you." as she pulled herself closer to Tidus.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." he whispered back before kissing her on the forehead as they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

_

* * *

_The sun had barely peeked through the clouds. The world was just waking up. Yuna opened one eye, and then another. She took a deep breath in, and stretched. To her suprise, there was a void. She pulled the sheets up closer to her and rolled over. Tidus wasn't there. She glanced over and seen an imprint where he had laid and smiled. Sliding over to it, she nuzzled into his pillow, taking in his scent. Closing her eyes, with a half cocked grin.

_"Blitz..." _she thought to herself as she drifted off back to sleep. Still smiling and glowing.

* * *

Down on the beach, sure enough, Wakka and Tidus were playing around with blitz techniques. They wrestled around in the water, Wakka being bested by Tidus, as usual. They'd been at it for about two hours before Tidus decided he needed a break. He looked over at Wakka and motioned for the surface.

They walked slowly over to the docks and sat down. Tidus had been quiet the whole time. Which wasn't like him. Just last night he'd had the whole hut in an uproar of laughs. Now he seemed a little distant. Wakka couldn't just let him sit there and not find out what's wrong. After all, Tidus and Yuna were like his and Lu's little brother and sister.

"You alright, Tidus? You've been acting kinda funny." Wakka asked with concern as he turned to face Tidus on the opposite end of the dock.

Tidus peered out to the water and stared for a few minutes, thinking about how to respond. Finally, "Course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" he turned with a smirk on his face as he answered. But deep inside, his emotions were all over the place.

Wakka knew. It was written all over his face. There was something Tidus was hiding. But before he could figure it out, Tidus had let out a heavy sigh.

"Wakka," Tidus mumbled suddenly, "there's something I actually wanted to talk to you about. But...I don't know exactly how to go about it. I don't even know if I understand it myself-"

"Let's head back, ya? You can fill me in on the way. The girls will be wondering where we are." Wakka cut him off as he stood up and looked back at Tidus. The two looked at each other, and headed back to Besaid as Tidus started to tell him what had been bothering him.

* * *

Yuna had managed to drag herself out of bed and shower. Wrapping a towel around her as she stepped out, she walked over to her dresser and rummaged around trying to decide what to wear. Tossing out everything all over the place, she slumped down on the edge of the bed and sighed. It's not that she couldn't decide, it's just that something was on her mind. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling and sighed. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She got up slowly and walked over to the closet. She raked through the items on the hanger, and way in the back, she found what she was looking for.

"Yuna? Are you up yet?" Lulu's voice called to her from a distance.

"Yea, I'll be right over." Yuna replied, never taking her eyes off the article of clothing that entranced her.

She picked it up off the rack and held it before her and just stared at it. After a little while she laid it on the bed, and searched the room some more, gathering up her boots and a few other accessories. Once she was satisfied that she got everything she needed, she stared at it some more, before slowly bringing her hands to her towel, and with one careful adjustment, it fell to the floor.

Lulu sat at the table in her hut feeding little Vidina. She smiled lovingly at him as he drank the last of the bottle and cooed. The front door of her hut slowly opened, and a familiar shadow formed.

Without taking her eyes off Vidina she smiled, "I was wondering if you were ever going to leave your bed." she chuckled at Yuna. "The guys are still out blitzing and I wanted some company-"

"Lulu..." Yuna cut her off with her head hung low. Her hands cupped together in front of her in a sheepish manner.

Lulu looked up slowly and gasped. She took one look at what Yuna was wearing, and her mouthed just hung wide open. She saw a pair of mid length boots that seemed to meet a long-flowing blue skirt, adorned with white flowers. Up a little further, the skirt met with a white top, fashioned with a yellow printed obi. A single hibiscus flower with blue jewlery dangling from it was sowen to the obi. And placed on Yuna's forearms, were flared sleeves. They were white at the top, and as they started to taper of into the flare, the color transitioned into pink. Yuna's hair was free flowing in the wind. A blue charm draped from the right side of her face, and dangled down to her shoulders.

"I...just-" Yuna whispered. Her head stayed low, but her eyes rose to meet Lulu's and she raised her head a little.

"Your summoners kimono." Lulu finally said as she placed Vidina on her hip and slowly walked toward Yuna. Lulu's eyes seemed different. Her whole reaction was something Yuna had never seen before. It wasn't a cross look, nor was it a look of shock and bewilderment. It was more a look of pity, which Yuna wasn't used to.

"Yuna, what on Spira possessed you to put this on? Why do you even have it still?" Lulu questioned her as she kept circling and looking.

"This kimono will always be a part of me. I couldn't just...throw it away. When I fashioned my other outfit, I felt different somehow. But this," Yuna paused for a second to caress the design and fabric, "this defined who I used to be. It keeps the memories of everyone close."

Lulu giggled softly and sighed. "You still look beautiful. And honestly, looking at you dressed that way, I can't help but to remember how we almost lost you." Lulu's smile slowly faded, and a tear fell slowly upon her cheek. Yuna rushed up and hugged Lulu tightly.

"Enough tears. I'm still here. That's all that matters. Our lives will go on. Now, I need your help planning our trip!" Yuna smiled as they sat down at the table and started chattering away.

* * *

**_A/N: So we're starting to see different sides of the characters. Lulu and Wakka are very attentive of each other. But what's going on with Yuna and Tidus? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :)_**


	3. Preoccupancy

_**Chapter 2: Preoccupancy**_

Tidus and Wakka carried the last bit of luggage out of their huts. The girls were busy cooing at Vidina and laughing. The trip was finally among them. A family outing of sorts. They were to travel Spira once again. Wanting to experience it together and see how things were going on the main land.

"Hey! You girls get a move on! The ship ain't gonna wait forever, ya!" Wakka scolded as he watched them come out of the hut laughing away.

"Hold your chocobo's, Wakka! They're coming." Tidus called out playfully as he looked at Yuna and winked as he walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks guys. I can help carry some of the luggage to the ship." Yuna smiled as she bent down to pick up a brown one. But as quickly as she picked it up, she placed it back down. She closed her eyes as sweat beads started to form on her forehead. She turned around to look at the others and mumbled, "Give me just a sec? I think I forgot something inside." as she ran back into her hut.

Wakka sighed. "What more does she need?" he huffed as he watched Tidus slowly followed her.

"We're still a little early, Wakka. But, didn't that seem a little odd to you?" Lulu whispered as they stood there waiting.

"Yuna didn't look so hot, ya? Listen, Lu. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Tidus approached me a while back." Wakka placed his hands on his hips and then rubbed the back of his neck.

Yuna ran to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. She placed her left hand on the sink, and her right hand over her stomach. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and seen her pale face looking back. Without warning, she pushed off the sink and got down on her knees by the toilet.

Tidus walked slowly over to the bathroom and pressed his ear to the door. He heard Yuna being sick.

"Yuna?" he called out to her softly, and opened the door slowly. He walked over to comfort her, placing his hand on her back. He reached over and grabbed a rag, ran some water and dabbed her neck and forehead with it. "Are you ok?" He asked her as she pushed the handle, flushing the contents of the toilet.

"I'm fine." She replied as she stood up and splashed her face with the cool water, and then used the rag to pat it dry.

Tidus wrapped his hands around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder, gazing at her through the mirror. "If you don't feel like leaving today, we can wait until you're feeling a bit better."

"No it's ok. I just...got a little sick is all. Really, I'm fine." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hut and they joined back up with Wakka and Lulu.

* * *

**_S.S. Liki_**

Tidus watched Yuna laying there sleeping soundly. She was the most beautiful creature in all of Spira. Her breathing was steady and calm. He could watch her sleep all day. But knowing him, it wouldn't last very long.

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up! Come on!" He grinned as he pulled the covers from her.

She groaned and turned over, grabbing the near by pillow and placed it over her head. And Tidus jumped up in bed and faced her. He wrapped his arm around her and she scooted closer to him.

"Yuuuuuuuna. Come on. Lu, Wakka and Vidina are waiting. And you know how that goes." He smiled as he kissed her softly on the nose over and over again playfully.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" Yuna giggled as she pulled the pillow from under her head and tried to hit Tidus with it. Of course he dodged it as he jumped back out of bed.

Yuna sat up slowly and placed her hand to her forehead and groaned. Her vision blurred a little and she felt light headed. She was feeling really sick again.

"You want me to wait for you?" Tidus asked as he watched her cautiously from the door.

"No, go on ahead. I'll get dressed and be right behind you." Yuna forced a smile and watched as Tidus nodded slowly and left the room.

No sooner than the door had closed, Yuna jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Wakka, Lulu, Vidina and Tidus sat around the table laughing over breakfast when Yuna finally decided to join them. She took the seat next to Tidus and just stared at her plate.

"Yuna?" Lulu called out to her, but she didn't respond. She seemed lost in thought. Something wasn't right.

Everyone stared at her. She looked up and seen three set of eyes just staring.

"Yes?" She finally replied.

"You seem a little preoccupied, ya?" Wakka turned his head slightly.

"Yuna, are you sure you're ok?" Tidus questioned her in a concerned manner.

"Guys, I'm fine! What's with all the staring?" Yuna spat out with a worried smile on her face. Everyone has seen this smile before. More than they would have liked to.

They all nodded and continued on with their conversation. Yuna followed along, listening and watching. But deep down, she knew she was lying. She wasn't feeling good and would have much rather stayed in bed. But this trip meant a lot to all of them. No way was she going to let a little upset stomach interfear.

Later that evening

The stars twinkled in the sky. The sun had set, the moon hung high, and the night breeze swayed the sails of the S.S. Liki. They'd reach Luca at dawn. Tidus approached the bow of the ship and rested among the ropes. The sea was so calm. Much different than he remembered it to be. The last time he was here, Sin ravaged Spira. But now the world was much different. It was almost as if he was looking at it through new eyes. Maybe because he was.

"The wind...it's nice." A familiar voice floated on the wind and into his ears. He nodded in agreement, not needing to see who was there. Her arms rested upon his shoulders then slowly trailed down his arms and came to rest on his hands. He grabbed hers, and intertwined their fingers together as her head rested on his back.

After a while, he turned to face her. She stared at him, and he stared back at her. So much to say between them, but not enough words in all of Spira to bring them to life. Everything that needed to be said, was spoken in their gaze.

Finally, Tidus broke the silence. "Yuna, something is wrong. I wish you'd tell me. I hate seeing you like this." he trailed off.

"There's nothing wrong. I don't understand where all this is coming from. At best, I'm probably just a little sea sick. Don't worry yourself to death. This trip is supposed to be fun you know?" Yuna giggled as she tickled his sides.

He giggled and moved around quickly, tickling her back as they wrestled to the deck, laughing loud enough to wake the whole ship.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" Wakka called out from the upper portion of the deck. They looked up to see Lulu and Wakka looking down on them and laughing.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus playfully retorted as they all laughed some more. He bent down and helped Yuna up to her feet and embraced her before kissing her gently on the lips.

Yuna yawned and stretched. "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." She looked at him and smiled.

"Turning in awfully early are we?" Tidus teased some more. Yuna smiled and started to walk down below. "I'll be right behind you." He nodded and turned back to look at the sea some more.

He looked out into the blackness. He raised his head to the sky and took a deep breath. The salty sea breeze had gotten a little chilly, and he shivered. "Sea sick, huh?" he whispered to himself, as he slowly turned around and headed back down below.

* * *

**_A/N: So, Yuna's acting a bit strange and everyone notices it. But Tidus is more aware of it than the rest. What's troubling are? Keep on reading :P_**


	4. Reuniting and recalling

_**Chapter 3: Reuniting and recalling**_

_**A/N: I know these chapters seem to be a little short and a tad rushed. But I promise they will get much more intense and longer. I try not to spend too much time in one place and keep the plot moving along nicely. Let me know how it's going! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I use A LOT of Al Bhed dialect in this story. And due to how much I use it, it might become confusing to follow along. So instead of using my original plan, which was to translate all the dialogue down at the bottom, it started to become more of a hassle than it was worth. SO! I STRONGLY encourage you to use an Al Bhed translator. I've semi managed to get it to work. Just type the the address listed below (minus all the spaces) into your search bar. I use it to translate everything. Copy, paste, translate.  
**_

_**Translator website: h t t p : / / albhed . netfirms . com /  
**_

_**

* * *

****Luca**_

All four of them stood on the deck of the S.S. Liki as the ship pulled into Luca. Vidina was laughing and cooing, Wakka had grabbed some of the luggage, Tidus grabbed the other half, while Lulu smiled at the baby. Yuna helped the guys carry the luggage off. She smiled and watched all the commotion and giggled.

"Yuuuuuuuunie!" A bubbly voice squealed, as something tackled her almost knocking her backwards into the water. Tidus dropped what he had in his hands, and caught what looked like Yuna and some other spastic person before they completely went off the dock.

"Whoops.." came a neverous giggle. "Sorry, Yunie."

Lulu and Wakka laughed as Tidus looked over at the familiar face, still clinging to Yuna.

"Rikku!" Yuna chimed in with all the laughter. Her cousin Rikku had decided to meet them in Luca. Yuna embraced her cousin again, squeezing tightly.

"Oihea...E lyh'd pnaydra! Detic! Ramb!" Rikku managed to get out in between the commotion.

"Cunno, Neggi. Oui cdyndat ed!" Yuna released Rikku and laughed.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! How are we supposed to understand that gibberish? Try talking like the rest of Spira for a change, ya?" Wakka laughed playfully as he drew his arms wide and embraced Rikku with a friendly hug.

"E caa cusa drehkc hajan lryhka ar, Mimi?" Rikku grinned as she turned to Lulu and hugged her and Vidina as well.

"Ra'c lusehk ynuiht, Neggi. Keja res cusa desa. Ra'mm kad drana ajahdiymmo...E ruba." Lulu giggled as she hugged Rikku back.

Wakka's jaw dropped as he looked at Lulu. "When did you learn Al Bhed, Lu?"

Lulu shook her head and handed Vidina to Wakka. Rikku turned to Tidus and smiled brightly. Without thinking, she jumped and hugged him, tackling them to the ground.

"I see you're still here. You better be treating my cousin with respect!" Rikku pointed her finger at Tidus after letting him go.

Tidus shook with even more laughter before replying. "Of course! She's _my _girl after all." Placing his hands on his hips in a boastful manner.

The group stood around laughing for a few seconds before Yuna interjected. "Glad you could make it, Rikku. Wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't!"

"Well, of course! I also grabbed us a couple of rooms at the inn. Everythings in order and ready to go. I even have a suprise for you! Come on, let's go!" Rikku beamed as she took off running.

Everyone followed Rikku back to the inn. Yuna just stood there, looking at them all. She turned to look out at the sea. Thoughts rushed through her like the wind blowing through her hair.

_So, this is what it feels like? To feel complete. Two years ago, I couldn't have imagined a life like this one. Two years ago, I didn't even know I'd have a life. Then you came along. And once I got that feeling, it was ripped away. Fading into the dawn, much like you did. But now, you're here. With us. And life...will go on. Like it should. With you by my side. Just like you promised._

Yuna's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a whistle. She turned around to see Tidus waiting there. He walked up to her slowly and their eyes met. He smiled warmly at her, and took her hand with his. She smiled back.

"Come on, let's go." She whispered to him as she started to walk away, he gripped her hand tighter, not following. She turned back to see him staring at her. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Together..." He finally whispered back.

"Always." She smiled, as they both walked hand in hand.

_

* * *

_Tidus and Yuna finally caught up with the group. They all stood around, waiting for Rikku to grab the room keys.

"Ok here you go! One for you, and you. Now!" Rikku giggled as she jumped behind Yuna and placed her hands over her eyes.

"Rikku! What are you _doing_!" Yuna laughed as she felt around with her hands.

Everyone had gone silent, curious as to what Rikku was up to. "Ok, ready?" Rikku giggled slyly right before removing her hands from Yunas eyes. Yuna gasped as she looked. There before her, was a familiar figure, dressing in black leather. The woman turned around after a few seconds.

"So, I heard you were back in town." the woman grinned, looking straight at Yuna.

"Dr. P is in the house!" Rikku shouted blissfully.

"Stop that." Paine retorted.

"Paine?" Yuna whispered as she walked toward Paine slowly.

"The one and only. Nice to see you again, Yuna." She smiled.

Yuna hugged Paine unexpectedly. "I've missed you guys so much!" she giggled and realized what she was doing and backed off. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." apologizing to Paine.

The group looked on, smiling as they witnessed the occassion. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine reunited at last. Laughter and giggles echoed through the halls of the inn as everyone stood around and looked.

"Y!" Yuna reached out her hand and yelled.

"R!" Rikku followed suit, giggling uncontrollably.

"P!" Paine joined in grinning.

They cheered before look around and seeing the rest of the group giggling. Yuna, Rikku and Paine suddenly cleared their throats and wandered slowly over.

"Paine, you know Wakka, Lulu and Vidina already." Yuna smiled as they welcomed her with handshakes.

"Pleasure as always. Nice to see you guys are doing well." Paine replied. Her glance turned toward Tidus. "I don't think I know you, though." she continued, shaking his hand as well.

"Paine, this is Tidus. Tidus, I want you to meet Paine." Yuna continued as she watched on.

"I've heard a lot about you. Yuna hasn't stopped telling me stories from your adventures." Tidus grinned. Yunas cheeks turned beet red from embarrassment.

"Ok, let's go get settled into our rooms and meet back for dinner?" Yuna asked, and everyone nodded. They all started toward their rooms. Rikku and Paine bringing up the rear.

Rikku nudged Paine in the side, "See? It wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be was it?" she giggled and grinned.

Paine sighed, "You're a pain. Minus four respect points, Rikku."

Rikku paniced, "Uh-oh, how many points left?"

Paine grinned slyly, "Forty-seven." not letting Rikku see the expression on her face.

Rikku whined, "That's not a whole lot, is it?" as she caught up with Paine, and they headed toward their rooms.

_

* * *

_Tidus stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and approached the mirror. Wiping away evidence of a recent shower, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. Life as he knew it, was perfect. The love of his life was in the next room, a family of sorts down the hall, and a familiar yet unknown world to explore. He stepped out, and seen Yuna sleeping on the bed. He could watch her sleeping forever. She laid on her stomach, stretched out and her breathing was calm and relaxed. She moaned softly and stirred every so often. This wasn't like her, though. Normally she was full of laughter and energy from the time she woke up, until late at night. He knew when they got to the room that she was unusally tired. He could see it in her eyes. But she quickly brushed it off, claiming that it was just from all the excitement she was experiencing. But he knew her better than anyone. She was hiding the fact that right before his eyes, she was changing.

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and chuckled. "Yuna?" he called to her softly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and yawned. "I must have falled asleep." she mumbled as she stretched, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Looked like you were sleeping real soundly. And I hated to wake you, but we're running a little behind." He smiled and kissed her nose playfully.

She sat up suddenly, "Oh no!" she gased as she looked at the time. "I've got to hurry!" and she jumped up tearing through the room gathering her things.

He smiled as he slid into his clothes. Laughing softly as he watched her rip through the room. Once he got his shoes on, he looked over at her. "Yuna?" he said in a loving manner.

"Yes?" she questioned, still ripping through the room like a hurricane.

He stood up and walked over to her slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yuna?" he calmly said her name again.

She stopped and realized he was trying to get her attention. Turning toward him slowly, she replied, "What, Tidus?" He reached down and grabbed her hands, lacing his fingers through hers and looked at her lovingly.

"Relax. There's no rush. We've got all the time in the world. I'll go keep them company. You do what you need to, ok?" He smiled warmly at her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Ok. I promise." She returned his warm smile as he walked toward the door. As he went to the door, she called out to him. "Tidus?"

He looked back at her, waiting for her to say something to him. She just smiled back and whispered, "Thank you." He nodded and winked as he shut the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed and laughed at herself. "_What's gotten into me_?" she whispered. She knew something was wrong. She was growing more emotional and fretting over everything more than usual. Apologizing needlessly, rushing if she was late, telling white lies so nobody would worry about her, and crying at the drop of the hat. No matter the circumstances. She laughed a little louder and shook her head. She was _trying_ to convince herself she was fine. In truth though, she knew something was different.

Trying to dismiss all her thoughts, she looked at the outfit laid on the bed. She sighed heavily and folded it over her arms, and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower only to stop in the door way. She looked down at the outfit laying in her arm, and studied it carefully, until something caught her eye. She peered over her shoulder, and then turned to see a suit case sitting off to a corner. She looked back at the outfit again, then back at the suit case. After a minute or two, she threw the outfit back down to the bed and walked over to the suit case throwing it to the bed. She opened it, and rummaged through the contents. Finally, at the very bottom she came across it. Running her hand over the fabric, she picked it up and let it unfold in front of her. Drapping it over the bed, she looked it over for a few more seconds before smiling and skipping back to the bathroom. Turning once more to look at what she pulled out, and nodded her head in acceptance.

_

* * *

_Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Paine and Tidus all stared and laughed in wonderment. Little Vidina was more than enough entertainment. Cooing and laughing, and blowing bubbles. He was loving the attention he was getting, and they were more than willing to give it.

"Awe!" Rikku gushed as she stared at Vidina. "Isn't he the _cutest_ thing you've _ever _seen?" she continued.

Paine was giving into the light hearted mood much to everyone's suprise. "I have to admit," Paine chimed in, "you guys did a good job." she smiled.

Wakka and Lulu turned to each other and smiled lovingly into each others eyes.

Rikku cocked her head to the side and just stared at Paine. "Cehla frah tet _oui_ palusa cilr y cuvdea, Byeha? Frana'c dryd _nuikr _aqdaneun E's icat du?" she giggled playfully as she nudged Paine.

Paine grinned, "Sehic veja nacbald buehdc, Neggi."

Tidus couldn't help himself as he laughed. Rikku wasn't aware that he'd picked up a thing or two about the Al Bhed language the last time they travelled together. He couldn't resist, "Ir-ur, Neggi. E't fydlr ouin pylg. Byeha muugc mega cra luimt nejym Mi'c dasban!" he teased.

All four of them turned to look at him. The table fell silent, but they were thinking the same thing. Their thoughts however, turned to his reaction to Vidina. He waved and smiled. Cooing and gushing, as Vidina reached for his finger. They'd never seen this before, but it was becoming apparent as they stared on. There was something in his eyes that they all saw...

_A few minutes later_

Yuna walked up slowly to the entrance of the resturant. Hesistant, she grabbed the handles. "You can do this, Yuna. Just breath." she whispered as she finally opened the doors. Stepping in, her cheeks started to turn pink. She didn't have to look up to notice that every person in that room was now staring at her. She felt everyones eyes on her. Her breath stifled as she looked up.

Wakka, Rikku, and Paine stared in awe as they stared at Yuna. They couldn't believe what they were looking at.

Rikku choked on her drink, and coughed softly, trying to catch her breath. Tidus looked over at her confused. "Rikku, you alright?" he asked her in a concerned matter.

"Ur, so, Cbeny...Oihea." Rikku whispered as she and the rest of the table looked on. It wasn't until then, that he noticed the entire resturant had fallen deathly silent. And he slowly turned his head and gasped as he saw what every one else had. There were just...really no words to describe it.

Yuna let her eyes fall to the table with her friends and she smiled nervously. The host walked over to her slowly. "Lady Yuna, it is most certinly an honor. Your table is just over there." He managed to whisper.

"Thank you." she replied as she continued down the steps. Her gaze met with everyones eyes, and then they fell to the floor. It was only then, that she started to second guess her outfit.

Wakka kicked Tidus under the table. "Ow! What was that for?" Tidus squinted in pain. Wakka never uttered a word. But he motioned for Tidus to go to Yuna. He slid his chair out and approached Yuna slowly. Looking around, he noticed everyone was staring at them. But it didn't stop him from pressing toward her.

Lulu smiled, looking at the familiar sight she'd seen in Besaid several weeks earlier. Even still, the sight of Yuna standing there, in her summoners kimono still took her breath away. It was as if she was seeing it for the first time again.

Yuna fussed with her kimono and fidgeted as Tidus approched her. They stood just inches away from each other. Tidus hadn't seen her in it since he'd returned to her. And she couldn't seem to read his thoughts which made her more nervous than anything.

"Yuna..." Tidus whispered, almost as if he couldn't breath. His eyes met hers and he could see she was nervous.

"I...just thought.." Yuna tried to give an explanation. She paused for a second, but it seemed like much longer. She sighed nervously and looked back at him. "Everyone's staring." she finally managed to get out.

Tidus took her hand and kissed her gently. "You look...amazing." he whispered as he escorted her to the table. Pulling her chair out for her, and then sliding it back in for her as well. Yuna looked at everyone, who was still captivated by her appearance.

She smiled nervously, and then decided to break the silence. "I'm starving! What's on the menu?" She laughed and everyone followed.

The reaction that just befallen the room, was now a thing of the past. The stares faded, the whispers ceased, and it was filled instead with laughter. Most of it coming from their table. Catching up on everything that had been going on for the past six months.

"So!" Rikku pipped up with laughter, "how is married life treating you guys?" she continued as she turned to Tidus and Yuna. Yuna of course turned red from embarrassment.

Tidus looked at her and laughed, "It's great. Never been better." he grinned as he nudged Yuna as she turned and smiled.

"The wedding was beautiful. I was completely blown away." Yuna turned back to Rikku and laughed.

Lulu smiled, "Yes, the ceremony was absolutely breath taking. I have to admit, I was skeptical of having it on the beach in Besaid. But Yuna was set on it."

Wakka scoffed, "Yuna's always been the stubborn one, ya? There was no talking her out of it." as he laughed.

"Well at least it was a small one. I was suprised all of Spira wasn't rushing to Besaid. After all, Yuna's quite the popular one these days." Paine grinned and teased, "High-Summoner Yuna, vanquisher of Sin, destoryer of Vegnagun! And let's not forget..." she turned and looked at the rest of the group and they all smiled and chimmed in;

"Conquerer of love!"

"You guys! That's not very nice!" Yuna laughed harder than the rest.

Tidus shook his head as he laughed and then he put his arms in the air and waved them around. "You guys are missing one crucial piece of detail about that wedding. Sure it was nice and quiet. But nothing, and I do mean _nothing_ will top the beauty of the bride." he boasted as he turned and nuzzled Yuna lovingly. She kissed him softly and the rest of the table just looked on. All except Rikku. Who of course, had to comment on the two.

"Ec ed zicd sa, un ec ed kaddehk rud eh rana?" Rikku remarked playfully.

"Rikku!" everyone shouted and threw napkins at her, laughing harder than they've ever laughed before.

They continued to talk and laugh as the food was served up. Everyone talked about how good the food was. But their attention turned to Yuna. She was shoveling her food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Yuna who was oblivious fact that conversations had ceased and the attention was on her.

"Yuna?" Tidus chuckled as he watched her.

Yuna lifted her head and looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at her and laughing. "What?" she timidly replied. "I said I was starving!" she chuckled nervously and started slowing down.

"Looks like someone's feeling much better." Lulu smiled as the table errupted in laughter once more.

By now, little Vidina was ready for bed. "I think we should call it a night." Lulu smiled as she took him into her arms.

"I agree. We'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, ya?" Wakka followed as they said goodnight.

"Well, I'm not sleepy one bit!" Rikku bubbled. Everyone knew what she was suggesting. She was known for her ability to party and have a good time.

Paine looked over at Rikku, "I'm game. I need to have some fun."

They both turned to Yuna who was resting on Tidus' shoulder. "I think I'll take a rain check guys. Not to be the party pooper, but today has kinda worn me out. I think I'll just take a bath and hit the sack. We can go out tomorrow if you'd like?"

Paine and Rikku nodded. They waved and walked out into the streets of Luca. Yuna and Tidus followed, heading back to their room for the night.

_Everyone in that resturant had a million thoughts running through their heads that night. How stunning and breath taking Yuna had looked. Timeless and classic. But only one thought was shared by all. Other than how she looked, the summoner kimono she wore was not just a dress. It was a reminder, that just two years ago, they almost lost her. She was willing to give her life for every single person in that room. And the sight of her standing there, was bittersweet. She was still here, walking among them. _

_

* * *

_Once back in the room, Tidus kissed Yuna softly on the lips. "I'll run you a bath." he whispered to her.

Yuna kissed him back just as softly and nodded. She heard him start up the water, and she looked around the room. She sighed as she seen the mess she left it in. Tidus was watching her from the door way.

"I like what you did with the place." he smirked. "Feels like home." he laughed playfully.

Yuna turned to him and threw his shirt at him, giggling. "I'll clean it up in the morning."

She picked up one of Tidus' shirts from the floor. It was her favorite one. It was faded shade of yellow, and had the Zanarkand Abes logo printed on it. She laid it on the bed as she gathered up the rest of her stuff as she prepared to remove her kimono. She heard the water come to a halt and the room fell silent. Tidus came up behind her and helped her untie the obi.

"So, Yuna," Tidus whispered as he fumbled with all the clothing, "why didn't you tell me you still had it?" he asked her.

Yuna's eyes fell to the floor as she continued to carefully remove piece after piece, finally grabbing her bath robe and pulling it over her. "I...didn't know how to." she finally replied. Turning toward the bed as she folded it gently. Not knowing she was still caressing the fabric.

"Nobody knew. I only showed Lulu a few weeks ago. And that's the first time I've ever seen her cry. I've never seen her look at me that way either." Yuna continued as she fought back her tears.

Tidus walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders, hanging on her every word.

"I told her, the one I fashioned after you disappeared, represented a new me. I placed the Zanarkand Abes logo on it to feel closer to you. I had thought about getting rid of the kimono, but when I tried, I just...couldn't. I felt that by doing so, I was getting rid of my past. And it felt like I was throwing my father, Auron, and you away. I know it might sound silly...but holding on to it, I felt you through it. I remember how it felt to touch you, and hear you. All my memories just came flooding back, and I tucked it away. Every now and again, pulling it out and holding it to me...hoping to feel you and what we shared." Yuna finally fell silent as tears streamed down her face.

Tidus turned her around and embraced her tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. And I'm sorry...that I hurt you so badly. But I'm here now. All I could think about when I saw you standing there, was how hard I fought to keep you with us. I didn't wanna see you die, Yuna. And all those feelings, came rushing back to me. It reminded me of how it felt when I found out your fate as a summoner. But, at the same time when I saw you there, I was reminded of how good it felt when we actually did kill Sin. And in the end, you lived. Not to mention, you looked absolutely breath taking. You always did, and you always will. I think you should keep it. It's a testimony to how far you've come."

Yuna lifted her head slowly and met his gaze. She embraced him even tighter, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he tightened his grip around her back. "Thank you, for understanding. I love you so much, Tidus." she whispered.

He brought his face closer to hers and brushed his lips gently against hers and whispered back, "I love you, Yuna." before kissing her passionetly on the lips.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity, before Tidus slowly backed away a bit. "Yuna?" he whispered as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" she whispered back.

"Your bath is going to get cold if you don't hurry up." he grinned and directed her to the bathroom, tapping her behind gently.

She smiled and closed the door behind her, and stood against it for a minute or two, before removing her bath robe and slipping into the relaxing water. Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes, and let her mind wander.

Tidus placed her kimono back into the suit case and stared at it a little longer before zipping it back up. He placed it back into the corner, and sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Yuna in the bath. He could hear her relaxing, and the layed back on the bed. His mind started to wonder a bit, and then he thought to himself;_ "I wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: As mentioned previously, lots of Al Bhed dialogue. I strongly encourage you to use the translator website. h t t p : / / albhed . netfirms . com /  
**


	5. Risks

_**Chapter 4: Risks**_

Wakka and Tidus kissed Yuna and Lulu as they headed off to the stadium. The girls found it funny to watch their men act like kids on Christmas morning. As they watched them goof off as they headed off, Yuna and Lulu laughed.

"So," Lulu turned to Yuna, "what are we going to do?"

"Hmm.." Yuna thought out loud, "Rikku and Paine are sleeping in. Apparently they had a wild night." she giggled.

Lulu laughed at the thought and then turned back to the city, "Well, why don't we just walk around? Maybe we'll find something to do along the way."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yuna cheered as they headed up the street.

Luca was packed. Ever since Spira had been released from it's worry of Sin and Vegnagun, people travled freely between cities. Kids running through the streets with balloons, parents chasing after them, and couples walked hand in hand.

Yuna and Lulu came to the cafe and they decided to head in. They grabbed a table by the window and laughed as they pointed out the different things they saw. Before long, they were greeting by a waitress.

"Good afternoon ladies! How may I help-" she suddenly trailed off. Yuna looked up at her to see what had stopped her suddenly. Her eyes went wide and then lit up with excitement. "Lady Yuna!" she continued, "What an honor! What can I get for you and Mrs. Lulu?"

_Things sure had changed. Yuna was famous now. And why wouldn't she be? Spira had her to thank for the Eternal Calm, after all._

Yuna and Lulu exchanged glances and giggled. "I'll just have a glass of water, thanks." Lulu replied.

"And for you, Lady Yuna?" the waitress looked up from her note pad eagerly.

"I'll take a glass of Shoopuff milk. And...maybe a side of Luca's famous fries. Could...I maybe get the milk warm, and some chocolate for my fries?" Yuna asked timidly.

"Of course! Right away!" the waitress beamed. She started walking away, and then turned around, "Oh, and they're on the house!" she continued before skipping off behind the counter.

Yuna giggled some more before realizing that Lulu was staring at her oddly. "What?" Yuna asked throwing her hands up in the air.

Lulu laughed, "Shoopuff milk? Fries with chocolate? Are you _sure_ you're feeling ok?"

Yuna scoffed and turned to look at Vidina as she replied, "_Yes_, Lulu! I'm fine. I just felt like milk and fries. And they sound delicious dipped in chocolate! Don't they cutey?" she cooed at Vidina who grabbed her finger and squealed with excitement.

Lulu shook her head and smiled at the pair in front of her. She didn't know what was going on, but she was starting to get an idea.

Afterward, Yuna and Lulu head toward the outskirts of Luca. Heading up to the Mi'ihen Highroad. They walked along, and reminisced about their journey through here. Laughter echoed as they trudged along.

Yuna slowed down a bit to catch her breath. "Lu, mind if we stop for a minute? I need to catch my breath a bit."

Lulu nodded. "There's a bit of shade over here. I can put Vidina down and we'll rest for a little while."

The pair walked over and sat down. Yuna looked down at her clothes and sighed, falling back on to the ground. "I must be getting out of shape." she laughed. "My clothes are starting to get a bit tighter, don't you think?"

Lulu looked over and smiled, "That's what happens when you're not out saving the world from total destruction." she laughed as her and Yuna laughed even harder.

Yuna's laughter ceased abruptly when she heard something from the bushes beside them. "Lulu..." Yuna whispered.

"I heard it too. Maybe we should head back." she replied as they got up and slowly started to walk away.

Before they could make it, a lupine jumped out of the bushes, along with two other fiends who bared their teeth and growled fiercely and Yuna and Lulu. Yuna carefully positoned herself in front of Lulu and Vidina, putting some protection between them and the fiends.

"Lulu, you and Vidina head for cover." Yuna said calmly as she reached for gun.

Lulu looked over at Yuna and hesitated, "Yuna, you can't..."

"_Lu, get Vidina out of here!_" Yuna interrupted Lulu in a more stern voice which caused the fiends to make a dash for them. Lulu took off running, and the fiends started to give chase after them.

"I don't think so!" Yuna shouted as she ran after them. It was all she could do to keep up.

Lulu had almost reached the top of the stairs when she saw three more fiends jump out in front of her. She clung to Vidina, and tried to cast, but the mere thought of them harming Vidina caused her to break concentration.

A gunshot rang out not far behind them. The fiends all turned to look behind them, and seen Yuna standing there, her gun aimed right at them. Neither fiend, nor Yuna backed down. Yuna slowly grinned. Lulu swiftly made it down the steps and watched from a distance.

Yuna stood there, watching the fiends inch closer to her. An evil grin flashed across her face, "Come get some." she taunted, and the fiends charged straight for her. She returned the challenge and charged back, firing her guns furiously. One by one, they started to go down. But what she didn't realize was that she caught the attention of even more fiends. They started closing in on her.

She stopped dead in her tracks as they just kept coming. For each one that the shot down, another one appeared. One of the birds broke formation, and was headed straight for her from above. "Not good!" Yuna yelled as she braced herself for the impact. Just as the bird was inches away from her, she was blinded by a blade that sliced right through the bird. The lupine that had lead the pack leapt up in the air about to pounce her. Just as it was about to land, Yuna heard two more slashes as the lupine fell to the ground.

Yuna looked over to see what was going on. There beside her, was none other than Rikku and Paine.

"You shouldn't hog all the fun, Yunie." Rikku giggled sinisterly.

"Yea, save some for us, eh?" Paine grinned.

Yuna smiled.

"Y...R...P in position. It's showtime, girls!" Rikku cheered.

"Let's get em!" Yuna shouted, leading the charge.

Paine watched Yuna run off into the distance. "I was wrong. She doesn't get dragged into trouble."

Rikku giggled as she followed Yuna, "She jumps in head first! Kad as, Oihea!"

Paine took off after them and smiled. "Here comes the hurt!"

The trio ran straight into the fiends. Yuna jumped up into the air and aimed her gun shooting them down one by one as she finished off the aerial assualt. As she landed to the ground, she noticed a lupine about to pounce Rikku from behind. Yuna ran as fast as she could, pushing her back against Rikku's and shot it square between the eyes.

"Thanks, Yunie! Duck!" Rikku shouted as Yuna quickly lowered the top half of her body.

Rikku used Yuna as a brace, kicking another lupine in the face performing a backflip from the boost and shredding a bird before she landed to her feet, ending up against Yuna's back once more.

Paine sliced through a couple of the lupines with her sword, before noticing two birds lingering over Yuna and Rikku.

"Brace!" Paine shouted as she took off running toward them. Yuna and Rikku spun around to face each other, and formed a brace with their hands. Paine took a running leap into the air, aiming her right foot for Yuna and Rikku's brace. As soon as they felt her land, they boosted her up into the air. Paine spun around, slicing one bird, and then the other as she came full circle, landing on her feet.

The girls stood there, staring at the last wave of fiends.

"Let's show em how it's done." Yuna grinned as she narrowed her eyes. Paine and Rikku nodded once in unison.

Drawing their weapons, they waited for Yuna's signal. She cocked her guns and closed her eyes. "Now!" she yelled out.

They charged full force. Paine and Rikku lead. Yuna gave the other two a head start, and then took off bringing up the rear.

Just as they were about to clash, "Go!" Rikku shouted to Paine as she let her take the lead.

Paine pulled ahead of Rikku, took a short leap into the air, slamming her sword in the groud to brace herself. Rikku followed Paine's lead and used her back to take a leap in the air in a front flip. Yuna finally caught up with them and used Paine as she too, took to the air. As Rikku came down, Yuna reached out for her hand and she grabbed on. She steadied her foot on Rikku's shoulders, and pushed herself up higher, aiming her guns, and pummeling the birds with a circle of bullets as she came to rest on her feet. Paine quickly pulled her sword from the ground, and sliced the lupine to her front and back. As Rikku landed, she picked off the last one, bringing her twin blades down into it's back.

Lulu stepped back up from the steps leading to Luca and sighed in relief. "Impressive you three." she smiled.

Rikku bowed, "Naturally." she exlaimed bringing her head high.

"We can always smell a good fight from miles away." Paine grinned and nudged Rikku.

Rikku giggled a little louder, stratching her head. "Uv luinca, ymm fa ryja du tu ec vummuf Oihy. Frana cra kuac, y kuut vekrd ec puiht du ahcia."

"For once, Rikku, I agree with you." Paine joined in the laughter. Lulu smiled. It was kind of true.

The laughter started to quiet down between the three girls. They never heard Yuna chime in.

Lulu looked behind Rikku and Paine and noticed Yuna on her knees. "Yuna?"

Yuna looked up at the girls, her vision blurred and she felt herself become light headed as she reached her hand up slowly and fell to the ground.

"Yuna!" All three girls cried out as they ran over to her. Yuna laid there unconsious, and covered in sweat.

"She's still breathing. She passed out." Paine yelled out. "Rikku, help me carry her! We need to get her to the infirmary asap."

Rikku nodded and they lifted up Yuna prepared to get her there fast. Lulu looked at the two of them. "I'll go tell Wakka and Tidus. We'll meet you there!"

_

* * *

_Wakka and Tidus laughed as they chatted with the different players on the Blitzball teams. It was nice catching up with them.

"I really missed this." Tidus laughed as he shoved Wakka playfully.

"Yea, the teams are really pschyed up. You see how they all tried to recruit you?" Wakka teased and laughed.

"Of course! Star of the Zanarkand Abes! Who wouldn't want me on their team? We'd _dominate_!" He boasted. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll go back to it."

They started to wrestle some more and laughed. It was like good times again. As they started to head back to the inn, Wakka saw Lulu rushing at them. She looked frightened.

"Lu!" Wakka yelled. Tidus seen what was going on, and he ran behind Wakka.

Wakka took Vidina from Lulu as she tried to compose herself. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked just as Tidus reached them. They both stood there waiting to hear what had happened.

"We decided to walk up to Mi'ihen Highroad," Lulu finally managed to speak, "Yuna was feeling a bit overwhelmed and we stopped to rest. Before we knew it, a few fiends had caught our scent and attacked us. Yuna jumped in front of Vidina and I, and told me to run to safety. They started to chase me, and she chased them. They surrounded me before I could get back into Luca, and Yuna distracted them. But more fiends started to gather..."

Tidus' mind started to race. His heart sank to his stomach and he felt sick, but he let Lulu finish.

"They all took off after her. She kept shooting, but more and more started to gather. Rikku and Paine showed up just in time. After they were dead, I noticed Yuna kneeling on the ground. She reached out to us and just fainted. Rikku and Paine are taking her to the Luca infirmary, and I came to tell you guys. I...tried to cast, but my mind turned to Vidina and I just...I'm so sorry, Tidus!" Lulu sobbed.

That was all he needed to hear. Before anyone could say anything, Tidus took off and ran as fast as he could. Deep down he knew something was wrong. And this proved it. "Dammit Yuna!" he shouted in a fit of panic. "What were you thinking..."

* * *

**_A/N: What happened to Yuna? What will the gang find when they go to the Luca Infirmary? Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_P.S. Feel free to review as you keep reading. I'm interested to know what other people think of the story. I welcome all forms of constructive criticism. And I'm always open to suggestions as the story progresses :)  
_**


	6. Answers

_**Chapter 5: Answers**_

_**A/N: I can't stress enough the importance of using the Al Bhed translator!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Rikku paced the waiting room floor. Fidgeting with her hands and fighting back tears. Suddenly, she'd taken all she could, and she just errupted. "Ikr, fryd'c dygehk dras cu muhk? Dra maycd drao luimt tu ec mad ic ghuf dryd cra'c ug! Kyr! Fro teth'd E cdub ran? Fro tet cra ryja du dno yht dyga uh cu syho po rancamv?"

Paine walked up to Rikku, who was now slumped on the floor in tears. She didn't want to react like she normally did. She figured all Rikku needed right now, was some comfort. "Neggi, pmysehk dra tuldunc, un Oihy, un ajah ouincamv ech'd kuehk du ramb." Rikku looked up and seen Paine towering over her. She was shocked that Rikku was responding this way. Before she knew it, Paine wrapped her arms around her. "The doctors are probably trying to find out all the can so they can give us something. And as for you, you know Yuna wouldn't have listened. She was protecting Lulu and Vidina. For the past two years, Yuna has devoted herself to protecting the ones she loves. Today was no different."

Rikku sobbed as she clung to Paine. "I know. I just...wasn't there something I...or we could have done any different?"

"No...there was nothing we could have done." Paine looked to the floor, saddened by her own words. Deep down, she was struggling to comfort herself too.

Tidus bursts through the infirmary doors. Looking around, he suddenly shouted, "Yuna!" As he searched, he saw Rikku and Paine standing in the waiting room, holding each other, fear written all over their faces.

Rikku caught sight of Tidus, but before she could do anything, he ran over to them. "Where is she? Where's Yuna?"

Rikku too overwhelmed to speak, hobbled over to the chair and bent down, resting her head between her knees.

Paine looked over at her, and then back at Tidus who was anxious and scared. "We haven't heard anything yet. The doctors took her straight back and wouldn't let us follow. Not even Rikku."

Upon hearing what Paine had just said to him, he let out a frustrated and heavy sigh. "So what are we supposed to do? Do they really just expect us to sit here and wait? Do nothing?"

Wakka and Lulu had walked in just in time to over hear the conversation. Lulu slowly walked over to Rikku and comforted her.

Wakka looked at them, then turned to Tidus and Paine. "Tidus, I'm sure as soon as they find out what happened, they'll let us know. You just...have to be calm, ya?" He said as calmly as he could, while he placed his hand on Tidus' shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

Tidus shrugged Wakka's hand off his shoulder. It wasn't to be intentionally mean. And Wakka knew. The look Tidus had in his eyes were unmistakeable. Something happened to the woman he loved. And there was nothing he could do, but sit and wait.

* * *

Yuna's eyes slowly fluttered open. A faint beeping noise was the only thing she heard around her. She could hardly see, her vision was blurred. The scent of sterlization hung in the air as she looked around. Sitting up slowly, she groaned. Touching her forehead, she felt a bandage. Her entire body ached. The room was so white that she squinted her eyes from the brightness. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, her vision started to clear up. She looked down at the rest of her body. She was dressed in an infirmary gown, with a few blankets to keep her warm. Her wrist had a band around it. She was in the Luca infirmary.

She looked over at the door as she seen a nurse walk in. "Excuse me," she squirmed and grabbed her ribs and she quickly laid back down.

The nurse smiled. "Lady Yuna, you're awake. Good to see."

Yuna smiled back nervously, able to finish her sentence bearing through the pain. "Could you tell me why I'm in the infirmary?"

Smiling as she checked Yuna's vitals, "The doctor will be in very shortly to talk with you. He wasn't able to with you being unconcious. There's a few things he needs to discuss with you." she replied. "Is there anything you need, Lady Yuna?"

"No, thank you. I'll just wait for the doctor then." Yuna whispered as she laid back down.

"Get some rest. " The nurse nodded as she left the room.

Yuna laid back down in the bed, still trying to figure out what exactly happened. But her mind wandered, and all she could think about, was how much she wished Tidus was here with her.

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, Tidus and the rest of the group sat around. Growing anxious by the second. Nobody said a word. What was there to say? Everyone focused on Tidus. He paced the room, and by his expression, you could tell he was ready to explode any second.

"Ah, you must be the girls who brought in Lady Yuna a while ago." A voice startled them as they all jumped up. He could sense they were all on edge, so he approached the situation as calmly and as smoothly as possible. "Lady Yuna is fine. We've got her in a room, and she's resting soundly."

"Ur dryhg Cbeny cra'c ug! Dryd'c dra pacd hafc E'ja raynt ymm tyo! " Rikku gushed in excitement before anyone could even breath easily as she ran and hugged the doctor.

The doctor smiled. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on Tidus. "You must be her husband?" the doctor asked.

Tidus nodded, "Is she gonna be ok? What happened? Can I go see her?" he asked in a worrisome manner.

"She's going to be just fine. To put it simply..." the doctor paused and took in a deep breath, "Lady Yuna was over come by exhaustion. Her body simply exserted too much energy too quickly, and she fainted. Nothing out of the ordinary. It's quite common. And the fact that Lady Yuna has resorted to a much more laxed lifestyle, it caught up with her."

Lulu giggled and everyone turned to her. "Sorry, I was just talking to Yuna before all the commotion. She mentioned that her clothes were getting a little tighter, and that she was becoming fatigued a lot quicker. I told her that's what happens when she's not out saving the world from destruction." Everyone started to chuckle.

The doctor stood there smiling, "There's a few questions I need to ask, and since you guys are all here, maybe you can answer them for me. Yuna was still out and I couldn't ask her myself. Would that be alright?"

Tidus narrowed his eyes and the doctor, "Sure." he answered a little concerned. He turned back to the rest of the group, and they all nodded in agreement. Tidus nodded, "Shoot." he answered confidently. Anything for his girl.

"Ok," the doctor cleared his throat, "has Lady Yuna been feeling a little under the weather lately?"

"Yea," Tidus replied. "She had gotten sick before we left Besaid to board the S.S. Liki. I do believe she got sick the very next morning, so much so, she wouldn't touch her breakfast. I confronted her about it, but she passed it off as sea sickness."

The doctor scribbled something on his clipboard, "Was she still feeling sick this morning? Still not eating?"

Rikku giggled, "No. She was stuffing her face last night at the resturant. Which all suprised us because the gang said she'd been avoiding food the night before. We all teased her about it, actually."

Lulu chimed in, "We went to the cafe just this afternoon and she ordered warm Shoopuff milk, and french fries, using chocolate to dip them in." Everyone turned their eyes toward Lulu. "What?" she asked, "Don't look at me, it was Yuna who ordered it!" she laughed as they looked back at the doctor disgustedly.

"Hmm. Ok that brings me to one last question." the doctor nodded. "Has she been unusally tired during all these events?"

Everyone nodded in unison. Tidus went on to explain, "She's usually up at the crack of dawn, giggling and full of energy until very late. I've kept asking her if she was ok, but she kept shrugging it off and making excuses."

The doctor nodded once more. "Ok guys, I'll need to run a few more tests on her, but I think it's safe to say she'll be coming home tonight. I don't forsee a reason to keep her here over night." he smiled at them.

"Thanks doc," Tidus said as he shook the doctors hand. "When can I go see her?"

"She'll be ready for visitors in about ten minutes or so. But she'll be quite tuckered out." and with that good news, he left them all smiling in the waiting room.

Rikku watched the doctor leave the room, and everyone smiling and hugging. She sat with a smile on her face, relieved to hear that Yuna was alright. But something_ still _seemed off. _'Hu...drana'c hu fyo. Ec drana, Oihea?'_ She whispered to herself with a grin on her face.

* * *

Yuna's eyes fluttered open again. She stirred when she felt the warmth of another hand on hers. She knew that touch well.

"You came.." she whispered faintly, turning her head toward Tidus, who was sitting in the chair pushed up to her bed.

He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. "Of course I did. Can't leave my girl all alone can I?" He smirked. "The doctor will be in shortly. He said he needs to run another test or two, then I can take you home."

She raised up slowly to rest on her elbows, "What am I doing here? The last thing I remember, was fighting those fiends with Rikku and Paine. Then it...all went blank. And I woke up here."

Tidus chuckled, "Lulu _was_ right. You're not out saving Spira anymore. So, your body has grown so used to a relaxed life, that you pushed yourself too hard, and too fast. And the exhaustion just...over powered you."

Yuna sighed heavily, "I just...you never forget, you know? How it feels when people you love are put in harms way. Lu and Vidina were all I could think about. I had to protect them." Yuna rested her head on Tidus' shoulder.

"Take it one day at a time. Work yourself back up to it. Don't just throw yourself out there." Tidus whispered into her ear, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as the doctor walked in.

"Lady Yuna!" He smiled, "Good to see you're awake."

Yuna nodded.

"The tests came back fine." He continued. Yuna and Tidus bothed sighed in relief as he started to help her out of the bed. "But...I found something else when I ran the last test after your friends answered a few questions I had."

They both looked at the doctor with blank faces. Yunas breath became short and uneven and she felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Tidus embraced Yuna tighter as they looked at the doctor. Tidus knew Yuna wouldn't be able to speak, so he did for her. "What's...wrong with her?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with her," he responded with a chuckle as he cleared his throat and continued, "It's quite the opposite, actually. I am honored to be the first to congratulate you two."

"On?" Yuna quickly asked.

"Lady Yuna, the reason for your odd behavior, is because you're expecting. You're pregnant." The doctor responded as he smiled and left the room.

* * *

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine were still hanging around waiting to see Yuna. Tidus scuffled his feet as he entered.

"So," Wakka approached Tidus slowly, "when do we get to see her?"

Tidus rubbed the back of his head, "She's still resting. Why...don't you guys just head back to the inn?"

Everyone just stared at him with puzzled looks. The air between them was silent and eerie.

"Aww," Rikku huffed finally, "but we've been waiting around forever to see her! Can't I just...just for a sec?" she whinned.

Tidus shuffled his feet a bit, "I just figured since we head out tomorrow, you guys could go pack or something. Maybe...we can meet back up over dinner?" he sheepishly suggested as he looked up to see if anyone would bite at the offer.

Lulu smiled, "Vidinia is hungry anyway, and it's been a long day."

Rikku balled up her fists in protest, but Paine quickly jumped in before she started ranting in Al Bhed. "I agree with Tidus. Yuna still has to go back to the inn. We should let her rest."

Lulu and Wakka waved to Tidus. Rikku crossed her arms as Paine saluted him and drug Rikku off by her collar. He forced a smile to his face as they all left. He felt bad for lying to his friends, especially about Yuna. Well...he wasn't lying entirely. She_ was _still resting.

He walked back into Yuna's room. She laid there on the bed and stared him with worry in her eyes. He just smiled at her. Yuna had asked him to send the rest of the group on ahead. She wasn't ready to face them just yet. She needed time to get adjusted to the whole idea herself.

* * *

He walked over slowly and sat back down in the chair beside her bed and clasped his hands between his knees. He looked over at Yuna who just sat there. Never moving a muscle. He wondered if she was even still blinking. "You ready to head back to the inn? I can run you a bath so you can relax if you want." he said to her.

Yuna sat there for a second, and then shook her head slowly. "Just...a little while longer?" she mummled in a hushed voice, almost if she was afraid to disturb the silence among them.

"We can take all the time you need. Whenever you're ready, let me know." Tidus smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But, Yuna..." he continued on, "you can't hide in this room forever. Eventually, you _have_ to leave." he chuckled.

Yuna forced a smile to her face as she nodded. "You're right. I can't hide in here. I am going to have to face everyone. I just...need a little time." she whispered again as she let out a heavy sigh.

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence. They looked at each other, then to the floor, and then back at each other. So much to say, but unsure as to how to go about it. Yuna felt the warmth of Tidus' hand on her left shoulder. Sighing again, she brought her right hand to rest upon his and looked at him, smiling. "Let's go."

Tidus nodded as he watched her start to get out of bed. She squinted and let out a faint groan. Her body was probably still very sore. Seeing her like that, he stopped her before her feet could touch the floor. Yuna looked at him puzzled. He took her arms and placed them around his neck, and placed his hands gently under her as he lifted her off the bed.

Yuna smiled lovingly, "I love you." she whispered to him as she placed her head on his shoulders.

Tidus kissed her forehead softly and rested his head on hers for a second. Long enough to whisper back, "I love you more than you'll ever know." as he carried her back to the inn.

* * *

**_A/N: The mystery has been solved! I know it was pretty obvious what I was leading up to, but I just couldn't help myself. (Still don't wanna reveal anything just in case people like to skip to the A/N's to see if it's any good) Nice try :P How is the gang going to react? We still haven't heard anything from the love birds themselves. Read on to see what happens next!_**


	7. Letting go

_**Chapter 6: Letting go  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Tidus sat Yuna down on the bed as they returned to their room. Not a single word had been spoken since they had left the infirmary room. Yuna watched Tidus as he entered the bathroom to run her water. He seemed so relaxed. Acting like what they just heard didn't affect him. And secretly, it worried her.

_"Is he upset? What if this isn't what he wanted? "_ She thought to herself.

After a bit, Tidus walked back out of the bathroom. "Your bath is ready, Yuna." he said.

Yuna rose up from her laying position, resting her back against the headboard. "Thank you." she smiled.

Tidus stared into her eyes. One blue eye, identical to his own, reflecting their past. One green one, which made her so different from the rest of Spira, reflecting her story. One that she had made him a part of. He just stared intensely. Once he had locked on to them, he hadn't taken a single breath. He narrowed his eyes, almost as if to try and peer even further into them. Trying to pierce her soul with his gaze. Tilting his head to the side, and shifting his weight around very slowly, he just kept looking. "_Let me in. Let me read you. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here..._" he pleaded. But not a single word escaped his lips. He was thinking them, hoping they might have reached her somehow.

Yuna just sat there, staring back at Tidus. Suddenly, she felt something touch her and she gasped, bringing her hands to her chest.

Tidus seen her grab at her chest, and only then was his intense gazing broken. "Yuna!" he called out to her concerned as he rushed over to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked with a paniced expression on his face.

Yuna looked up at him, fear replaced the warm sparkle in her eyes as they just sat there clinging to each other. After calming down in his embrace, she carefully pulled away and situated herself on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine." she finally assured him. "I just need to take it easy. I guess my body is worn down. The bath will help."

Tidus nodded. He was still worried, but he pushed his feelings aside to help her to the bathroom.

She stood there staring into the tub as the steam rose up and enveloped her skin. It was very calming. Almost as calming as Tidus' fingers as they brushed up against her bare skin as he helped her out of her clothes. Nothing. The only sound that filled the air was the sound of the water drops from the faucet falling into the heated water.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Tidus finally asked concerned as he helped her slowly into the bath.

Yuna shook her head. "I just need to be alone, I think. I just need to clear my head." she whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone we're back. Are you _sure_ you'll be ok while I'm gone?" Tidus asked again sternly yet gently.

"Mhmm." Yuna nodded as she finally situated herself into the tub. The steamy water crept up to her chest, and then settled around her neck. The steam seamed to create a serene blanket over the top of the water. She couldn't see her hands as she let them drift to her sides.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Tidus whispered into her ear as he carassed her cheek with his finger. His lips brushed against hers softly. Before he let them touch, he whispered, "I love you."

Yuna shivered as he uttered the words. "I love you, too." she whispered back as their lips filled the tiny void of air between them. And he was gone.

The eerie silence forced her to look around. But still, she saw nothing. The bathroom was now hazy, with the steam from the bath blanketing everything in it. She raised her knees above the surface of the water, and sighed heavily. Turning her focus to her knees, she just stared. Water rolled off her glistening skin, and back down to where they came from. She stared even harder, squinting her eyes. Her body was different somehow, yet it was still the same. The water droplets continued to fall from the faucet. She had come to establish a soothing rythm.

"_One...two...three...four_." She counted to herself. It was strangely soothing to her. Almost as if it was her version of pinching your skin to make sure you were still real, and not dreaming the things that happened. Laying her head back and drawing her knees back into the water, she let herself relax.

"_Don't close your eyes..._" she thought to herself. Partly because she felt she might awaken if she did. That this would all be a dream, and things would go back to the way they were before.

The water continued to drop, "_One...two...three_."

Her eyes started to blink slowly. "_Fight it, Yuna. Stay strong..._" she reminded herself.

Everything started to blur, and happened in slow motion as another water drop fell. "_One...two._"

Yuna's eyes fluttered. Each time she closed her eyes, her past flashed. A familiar place was starting to come into view. "_Don't...give...in_." she fought with her herself exhaustedly.

"Yuna..." a voice in the distance called out to her. She seen a figure standing there with a hand held out. She couldn't make out their features through the mist. But her body, which seemed to be standing there a few feet away in this familiar place, flinched.

"It's ok, Yuna. Come with me..." the figure whispered warmly. The voice was so familiar...but she couldn't place it. One thing she did know, was that it was a man. But it was inviting. So inviting, in fact, that she slowly reached out her hand to his.

Her eyes started to close very slowly.

_"One..."_ Another water droplet fell to the water. It seemed to take forever reaching it's destination, and the sound grew fainter.

Yuna's hand was almost in his grasp. Just as they were about to touch, she hesitated, recoiling her fingers back to her hand and closing it.

"It's ok. I promise. You'll see. Give me your hand..." he nodded as he stepped closer.

Watching her body from afar, Yuna's eyes finally closed completely. _"It's ok..." _she thought to herself. _"...to let go..."_

She let her hand rest in his palm. He softly enclosed his hand over hers, and they walked into the mist.

And then...silence. There were no more water droplets to count. Because Yuna could no longer hear them.

* * *

Tidus headed out of the room, and leaned against the door. "What in the hell was that all about?" he whispered to himself as he squinted his eyes in bewilderment.

He held out his hands, just looking down at them, confused. Something very weird had just happened between them. He wasn't sure what, but he had a bad feeling about it. And usually, his feels were dead on. Whatever it was, he had to go tell the others they were back so he could go back to Yuna as soon as possible. He was worried about her well being. They'd solved one mystery. She was pregnant. That explained her behavior through out the trip. Until now. He shook his head as he sprinted down the hall, looking for everyone.

He went down to the lounge and saw all of them standing there and messing around. Rikku was playing the piano, Lulu was holding Vidina, Paine was doubled over laughing at something only to see Wakka...dancing. If you called that spastic, contortion of movements he was displaying, dancing. Tidus chuckled as he stood there for a second watching them all. He couldn't lead on that something was wrong. Not only that, Yuna and him had never discussed whether or not to let the group in on their latest revelation. It'd be best to wait and talk it over with her about it. Of course he was thrilled, but it should be our decision to make together. Placing his hand on his hips and smirking, he jogged toward them.

"Wakka...what _are _you doing?" Tidus laughed as he approached them.

They all turned to Tidus, smiling and waving. Except Rikku. Who instead, tackled him to the ground.

"You're back! Where's Yunie? I gotta see her!" she exploded in smiles.

"Yea, we just got back a little bit ago. She's taking a bath and relaxing like the doctor had suggested. I think she should be left alone for a little while longer." Tidus smiled as he gently pushed Rikku off of him.

"How's she doing?" Lulu interjected as Wakka helped Tidus from the floor.

"She's still a little sore from fighting, but she's fine." Tidus quickly replied, hoping they wouldn't catch on.

Wakka crossed his arms and nodded. "Well, at least she's healthy. That's all we can really ask, ya?"

Tidus nodded his head in agreeance. It was going smoothly. Maybe...a little too smooth.

Rikku turned back and shoved him. Suprisingly, it was kinda hard and forceful. "I want to see her, Tidus! I wanna see with my own two eyes that she's ok!" she just yelled out before carrying on, "I...trust you. I really do. But I have to see...that she's ok. I need to see..." she fell to her knees and sighed. Tidus bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders, making sure he was at eye level with her.

"Rikku..." he said to her calmly and she looked up at him, listening to him, "Yuna asked to be alone. That came directly from her. She...needs to rest. You know she wouldn't have asked if she didn't need it. She loves being around you guys more than anything."

Rikku closed her eyes which were enveloped in sadness. It was clear to him then, in two and a half years, the thought of losing Yuna was never far from her mind. She'd come to learn early on, that life was fragile. Much earlier than any young soul should have. Rikku was always full of laughter, smiles, and just...loved life. But two years ago, everything changed. And it still haunts her.

"I'm...gonna go get some fresh air." Tidus finally said as he stood on his feet again. He turned to see everyone standing there with solemn faces. Everyone thought exactly like he did. They all saw it in Rikku's eyes. He couldn't leave them like this.

"Wakka!" he called out.

Wakka brought his eyes from Rikku up to Tidus. "I don't see you dancing!" Tidus laughed as he turned to walk out of the lounge. With that, everyone smiled, and eased back to what they were doing. Everyone...except Rikku.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room." she stated bluntly, as she followed Tidus out of the lounge.

* * *

"Fryd'c cra retehk, Detic?" Rikku called out to Tidus, who had just stepped outside the inn.

Tidus spun around. "What's with the Al Bhed talk, Rikku?" trying to throw her off.

"Tuh'd lryhka dra cipzald uh sa! Fryd'c cra retehk tyssed!" Rikku hissed.

Tidus knew. He knew Rikku always slipped back into her native tounge when she was angry. But he was hoping, maybe this time his diversion would have worked. "_Yea...right_." he thought to himself.

"Rikku, she's fine. She's just having trouble dealing with the fact that her body isn't what it used to be. I told her she had to work up to it little by little so this doesn't happen again." Tidus answered as he hung his head low.

"Oui'na cdemm retehk cusadrehk. Oui pudr yna. Pid E kiacc sa oammehk yd oui ech'd kuehk du syga ed yho paddan. Pid E ghuf Oihea. Fa pudr tu. E zicd...E's clynat vun ran. E's dnicdehk oui fedr ran. Dyga lyna uv ran ihdem cra mad'c ic ymm eh. Bnuseca?" She whispered, almost sounding apologetic for some of the things she had just done.

"E bnuseca, Neggi. E bnusecat ran ymfyoc. Yht E bnuseca oui dra cysa drehk. E fuh'd mad yhodrehk rybbah du ran." Tidus smiled as he hugged Rikku.

As they stood there, consoling each other, something happened. Tidus felt a little dizzy and he told Rikku he'd meet up with them for dinner. Promising to bring Yuna with him as he ran back into the inn.

Rikku watched him as he disappeared through the doors. She forced a smile, filled with fear and love at the same time. "You're a bad liar, you know?" she whispered before going back to the lounge.

Once he opened the doors, he took off as fast as he could. He felt her. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, and something told him to go to her. "_I'm coming, Yuna_!" he told himself, as he just kept running as fast as his feet would carry him.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, this is where I'm gonna draw the line. We finally see another side of Rikku. What happened to Yuna? What's going on with Tidus all of a sudden? Will Tidus get to her in time? Who is this mystery man leading Yuna , and where is he taking her? _**

**_Once I get some reviews, I'll post more. I have 4 or 5 more chapters sitting around I'm dying to post, but I want to see how you viewers are liking it so far! I won't set a limit to how many reviews I'm wanting, but I have all the time in the world to update. So the sooner you review, the sooner I'll continue to post up chapters. Happy reviewing! :)  
_**


	8. Familiar Faces

_**Familiar Faces**_

_**A/N: Ok so, I may not have gotten any reviews yet, but I received a couple of PM's of people asking me to post another chapter. However, I'd love to hear more feedback. Thank you for all the compliments thus far. I'm still writing away, plenty of chapters to post. :)****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yuna kept following the blurred vision of a man. He was leading her cautiously through the mist, still holding her hand gently. She was so confused. So many questions to ask...but unable to do so. Her eyes were fixated on the mysterious man in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly, and opened them, trying to correct her vision so she could see him clearer.

"Don't worry...you'll adjust once we get to where we're going." he spoke up. Almost...as if he was reading her mind. "I am, Yuna." he whispered as they continued through the mist.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at him. Trying to figure all this out. Finally, she spoke up. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. We're almost there." he turned and smiled at her. His face started to come into view.

The figure finally stopped and released her hand. It was only then, when Yuna realized that a faint vibration had been flowing through her body. And as soon as he let her go, it stopped. "We're here." he finally nodded and turned to her.

"Where...is here?" Yuna questioned as she turned around. There was nothing but mist.

"Go on. Just through there." He motioned to her has he pointed north. Yuna looked at him, and then where he was pointing. She crept slowly toward it. One foot in front of the other. She stood there, looking up and a giant wall of mist. It stretched from her feet, and she moved her eyes up slowly, squinting as she lifted her head. She didn't see an end to it. It just kept going and going.

"They're waiting for you on the other side." the figure finally spoke as he was suddenly right behind her. Yuna stepped closer and finally stepped through. What she saw next...was the last thing that she expected.

A bright light blinded her, and she squinted, shielding her eyes from the sudden change. Once they adjusted, she just stood there. Frozen in further confusion as a million pyreflies circled her. They floated gracefully among the field of flowers and waterfalls. The combination of the light with the water as well as the pyreflies caused an intense spectrum of colors that enveloped the summit she stood on. She felt the breeze flow through her hair, whipping the mocha tresses into her wide eyes as she brushed them from her face. Now she knew why this place seemed so familiar. It was the farplane.

She noticed a handful of pyreflies that just circled her. That handful started to multiply, until they completely covered her. Circling faster and faster. She turned slowly, looking at them, feeling like she was in the middle of a tornado. She reached out to touch them, but before she could, they dispersed themselves to either side of her evenly. Off to her left, and the other half to her right. They kept moving around excitedly, until they started to take the shapes of two more men. Just when she thought things couldn't get anymore bizarre...

Sir Auron formed to her left, and Sir Jecht to her right.

Yuna brought her hand to her mouth in complete shock. Then it hit her, there was still someone behind her. The person who led her down here. The person who was so familiar to her, and calmed her into thinking she would be alright. She turned around slowly, coming face to face with him. Her vision, no longer blurred. And there he stood.

"Father...?" Yuna gasped in a breathy tone unable to believe what was going on.

"Hello, Yuna." High Summoner Braska finally smiled, looking into his daughters eyes.

"What's...going on? I don't understand this at all!" she spoke suddenly, forcing her tears back as they stung her eyes.

"We...don't have much time." a voice rang out behind her. It was Auron. Auron and Jecht had walked up, finally stopping beside her father. All three of them lined up, staring and smiling.

"Alright, Braska. We have to hurry. It's dangerous for Yuna to be here for too long." Jecht mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yuna just stood there. Still staring at them. "This _can't_ be happening..." she finally spoke up, still holding back her tears and fought through them.

"You're not dead, Yuna." Braska finally spoke up. Knowing that Yuna was thinking it. "We summoned you here." he continued as he stepped toward her.

"_Summoned_ me?" she replied as she too stepped foward.

Auron chuckled, "He means, we called you here to see us."

"We're here to help you." Jecht chimed in finally.

Yuna, finally reaching the point of sheer emotion, dropped to her knees. "Help me?" she whispered.

_**"Yuna!"**_ Someone suddenly screamed. It was faint, but it didn't seem to be coming from the farplane.

"We're out of time." Auron said as he looked around as his body seemed to be fading.

"Yuna, we'll come back for you. We'll explain more to you then." Braska said as he too started to fade.

"Wait! Help me with what!" Yuna screamed out, unable to control her emotions any longer.

Braska stood there, looking at the crumpled woman in front of him. His eyes looked sad and then he reached out to her.

_**"Yuna! Open your eyes! Please!"**_ the voice rang again, full of fear and pain as it echoed through the pyreflies.

"Braska, we have to go! There's no time!" Jecht yelled, trying to reach him.

"No! Don't leave me again! Don't fade on me!" Yuna cried out in pain as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I promise I'll be back. Go to him." Braska sternly responded to Yuna. "Be strong. I...love you, Yuna."

Yuna just watched them fade off before her eyes. She let herself fall on to her hands, and cried even harder. They were gone. None of this made any sense. Despite everything she had said in the past, all she wanted then, was for her father to come back to her. She never wanted to leave him. Feeling her exhaustion start to consume her, she collapsed to the ground completely. Her eyes closed, her heart pounded, and tears kept rolling down her cheeks. For the first time in a long time, she felt the sting of defeat burn through her body.

_**"Don't you fade on me! Not now!"**_ the voice rang out again. It was growing considerably fainter each time she heard it.

"_Be strong..._" her father's voice echoed through her.

_"Four..."_

Yuna let her eyes flutter open.

_"I love you, Yuna..." _Braska's voice echoed again.

_"Three..."_

She struggled to push the top half of her body up, leaning back to her knees again.

_**"Always, Yuna. We promised each other!"**_ the voice called out again, piercing her heart. It was as if she felt two beating inside her just then.

_"Two..."_

_"Go to him."_ Braska's voice echoed again, only this time, she felt it fade away.

Yuna rose to her feet slowly, looking around her once more before closing her eyes.

"Always..." she whispered, before feeling herself rise to the air.

_"One..."_

A flash of light came out of nowhere, and she gasped, inhaling forcefully and raised up abruptly. She felt Tidus' arms tighten around her, as she grabbed him and pulled him close. And then the tears came as the sorrow resurfaced.

Tidus just held her close, whispering "I love you." over and over again.

All she could do, was return his feelings.

* * *

Everyone was still in the lounge together. They sat around a little table that sat off to the side of the bay door, over looking the central square in Luca. Everyone was still troubled by what they had just witnessed in Rikku. She seemed broken. She wasn't running around and laughing anymore. Instead, she stood by herself looking out in the square.

"I have to admit," Paine finally broke the silence, "seeing her like this isn't right. Even for me."

Wakka and Lulu nodded in unison as they continued to stare at Rikku.

Rikku heard them talking. She wasn't as dumb as people led her on to be. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered. Yuna was taking over her thoughts. She hadn't laid eyes on her beloved cousin since they'd fought off those fiends on the Mi'ihen Highroad. It just didn't add up. Sure, Yuna's body wasn't used to all the fighting after being out of the action for so long. But Yunie wouldn't have denied them seeing that she was alright. Even if she was down. She would have hid it anyway. She always did. "Damn you, Yunie!" she growled as her fist met the balcony.

"In all the years I've known Rikku, she's never acted this way. No matter how angry she'd been." Lulu continued on as they studied her.

Wakka just watched. He never said a word.

"I have a feeling, this is going to boil over and cause some damage if we don't do something. And soon." Paine exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead.

Lulu nodded again. "I just don't know if there's anything we_ can _do. Maybe Rikku just needs to feel the way she feels."

Rikku continued to listen to them. And she grew irritated. She stood up straight, and lowered her head, looking at her feet. The last time she felt this way, was two years ago. Yuna was fated to die. And she intended to do it. Rikku had wanted to stop her and force her to see what she was doing, and no one listened to Rikku. "_I was just a kid everyone said. What could I do? Yuna was set on her mission..."_ Rikku thought to herself. All the things that she had been told. And then she thought about the times she confronted Yuna herself, "_Tell Cid...I said thank you. Rikku...I have to do it. Spira depends on me. I must carry on."_ Rikku felt something she hadn't felt this way in two years. Even then, she felt driven. She _needed_ to see Yuna. She had to. And before she could even think, she turned to face the group. Their eyes burning into her as they just stared. Without warning, she started running. Running from the eyes, the thoughts, her fears, her sadness. But more importantly, she was running to Yunie.

Everything that followed just seemed to happen in slow motion. Paine and Lulu reached out to her, calling her name. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks blurring her vision. And then...she couldn't explain what happened next.

Wakka jumped out of his chair effortlessly, and intercepted Rikku like a Blitzball. Rikku kicked and punched and slapped Wakka as hard as she could, but he never released his grip on her. He just held her. Letting her beat on him.

"Mad sa ku, Fyggy! E fyhd du caa Oihea! Zicd vun y caluht! Bmayca zicd mad sa ku caa ran!" Rikku cried out, still kicking and punching at Wakka. He only squeezed her tighter.

Wakka had been silent this whole time. He had just been nodding the whole time. But there was something he knew, that the others didn't. He was watching Rikku. And then...he spoke.

"Ev Oihy fyc eh tyhkan, DNIMO eh tyhkan, Detic fuimth'd gaab ran vnus oui. Oihy ycgat dryd fa keja ran cusa desa. Ajah Detic raatat ran naxiacd. keja ran cusa desa, Neggi. Cra tacanjac dryd silr, oy?" He finally blurted out sternly, only releasing his grip on her when he felt her loosen up.

Everyone just stared at him. Had they just heard him right? Had Wakka just spoken in Al Bhed?

Wakka seen the desperation fade in Rikku's green swirled eyes, only to be replaced with defeat. He let her stand on her own, as he just stared at her. There was no anger, only sympathy.

Wakka just stood there and looked at the floor. Paine and Lulu continued to just stare. Rikku slummped to her knees and sighed. "We're leaving tomorrow. Yuna is going to join us for dinner. Tidus promised. I think it's time we went back to our rooms to pack and get it together. This is supposed to be a happy vacation. We're not chasing Sin anymore. We're not hunting spheres. Yuna isn't killing herself with grief over Tidus. Yuna needs this. We owe that much to her. And I for one, want to make this memorable for her." Wakka calmly but sternly pointing it out to the rest of the group. "If something is wrong with Yuna, or anything is wrong, she will come to us. I've said it before, and I stand by it. When she's ready, she'll tell us. If and when she does, we'll stand by her. And we will protect her. Sin may in fact, be dead. But I remain loyal to her. As a guardian, and as a brother."

Everyone nodded. Wakka's words rang true. They all felt the same. Yuna did deserve this. She did deserve to enjoy this trip. Truly enjoy it.

Paine finally stood up and walked over to Rikku and held out her hand. Rikku sniffled, and then reached her hand out to Paine's and got up slowly. Rikku looked over at Wakka, and allowed a smile to flash across her face.

Just before they left the lounge, "Rikku?" Wakka called out to her softly and Rikku turned around. "Oihy fyc ymfyoc y bemmyn uv cdnahkdr vun Cbeny. Mad'c pa dryd cysa bemmyn du ran frah cra haatc ed dra sucd, oy?" he whispered as he smiled.

"Oui padlry! Dryhgc, Fyggy." She smiled as they disappeared around the corner.

Wakka turned to see Lulu still staring at him. "What?" she smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

Lulu got up with Vidina and walked over to him slowly. "Quite a display of leadership you showed there just now, Daddy." she chuckled.

He smiled sheepishly, "Someone had to do it! Rikku flipped her lid!"

"I think she was more taken back by your sudden ability to speak Al Bhed." Lulu responded with a streak of curiosity.

Wakka wrapped his arm around Lulu and Vidina, "What can I say? I picked up on some words here and there."

"Whatever you say, dear." Lulu giggled some more as if to know he was lying as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Let's go."

Wakka nodded and they headed back to their room.

* * *

They laid in each others arms tightly in the bed. Tidus had been so frightened the way he found Yuna laying in the tub. Lifeless. Life completely void from her body. He'd thought he'd lost her right then. There were no words to describe the pain he felt. It cut him so deep he physically fell to his knees. When she came back to him they had to have sat there for an hour while she cried endlessly, pulling him closer to her. She wouldn't let him move. Heck, she wouldn't even move. He somehow had managed to convince her out of the tub, and into some clothes. Afterward, they ended up under the covers in the bed, still holding each other.

Finally, Yuna had started to calm down. Something had scared her. She never said anything other than _"I love you." _over and over again. He'd never seen a look like that on anyone. And now, she laid there. Still gripping him. Her eyes still had sheer fear in them.

"Yuna," Tidus whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "why don't you take a nap?"

"No." She replied sternly.

"But..." Tidus continued, pressing the matter further.

"I said no! I meant it!" Yuna lashed out, never flinching a muscle.

His eyes grew wide, and he stopped breathing. For the first time...she'd scared him with her words. Instead of withdrawing with fear, he pulled her even closer and smelled her. After what she'd been through, it wasn't totally unwarranted.

"Do you...want me to tell them you're not going to dinner tonight?" Tidus cautiously asked Yuna as she clutched his shirt tighter.

She let go slowly, and raised up, leaning herself against the head board. "No. Please don't leave me here..." she pleaded. Tears started to glaze over her eyes.

Tidus grabbed her hand. "I won't. I promise. I'll stay right here with you." he whispered as he kissed the back of her hand.

"I'll go. I need to see them. I know their worried." she forced another smile to her face.

Tidus nodded. "You ok to get dressed?"

"Mhmm." Yuna answered, sliding herself off the bed and started gathering up her things again. She picked up an article of clothing, examining it, before tossing it to the floor. And then another, and another before finally sighing.

Tidus chuckled, spying on her over his shoulder. He knew what was going on, but he didn't dare approach the subject. Not now anyway.

Yuna threw herself on to the bed, laying on her back and whined, "It's hopeless!" before bringing her hands to her face.

He watched her still. Laid there in nothing more than his Zanarkand Abes shirt, and underwear. She was absolutely stunning. And she glowed. Could it be that she was as stunning as ever? Or was it because he knew what was growing inside her that made her seem even more radiant than she had ever been? He approached the bed slowly, and laid beside her. He laid his weight on his left elbow, and supported his head with his left hand. His right arm dangled to his side.

She peeked through her fingers, watching him stare at her. His eyes wandered up and down her body, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. "What?" Yuna asked as she leaned up, resting on her elbows.

He just smiled, shaking his head slowly side to side, as if to say to her nothing. He brought his right hand to her cheek and skimmed it affectionately, before trailing it down her body. Grazing her neck, down her chest, and down her stomach, resting gently where his shirt met the top of her underwear. She watched him carefully caress her, responding to his fingers against her skin. She never grew old of how it felt.

"My clothes..." she whispered, "they're getting tighter, Tidus." she finished before turning her head.

"This isn't about your clothes, Yuna." he smiled as he looked up at her. He moved his hand from her waist long enough to turn her head toward his, forcing her to look at him. Once he had her attention again, he rested it back on to her waist.

He kissed her in a way he'd never kissed her before. It wasn't a kiss of passion, lust, or even longing. It was more of an endearing kiss. Very tender and soft. She felt his fingers move slowly, reaching for the bottom of her shirt, never taking his lips away from hers. He lightly drug the shirt up slowly, dragging his pinky across her stomach as it rose higher up her torso, until he stopped. He pushed it right below her chest, exposing just her stomach. Only then, did he break their kiss. He looked at her, she looked at him. He grabbed her hand, and placed it on top of her stomach, with his on top of hers. And slowly, they looked down together.

"What do you see?" he whispered softly into her ear, brushing her hair aside with his face.

She thought to herself for a minute as she just stared down where their hands rested. She hadn't thought much about what they'd learned just a few short hours earlier. Something that would change their lives forever. Finally, she answered him. "I see...us."

He nodded as he bent down closer to her stomach, just hovering. His eyes met hers. "Pieces of us, that have come together as one. Our baby grows inside of you. And I couldn't be more happier, or scared." he whispered as he kissed her flat and soft stomach, which quivered as she felt his lips graze it. "All the love we have between us, a testimony to our undying devotion, it lies in here. We're forever connected. There's no better way for you to say that you love me. Or for me to say I love you, than this." he tapered off into silence, as he just kept staring.

Yuna brought her hands down and ran her fragile fingers through his hair. It felt so soft. He laid his head against her stomach, and she rested her hands on his head.

"Tidus?" Yuna whispered, her breath deepening by the second.

He looked up at her. "Yuna?" he whispered back as he crept up slowly, hovering over her.

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "We're going to have a baby."

He stared into her eyes again as tears started to form in his eyes. Tears of sheer happiness. "We're going to be...a _family_." he smiled back at her.

Yuna grabbed his hand, and brought it up to her chest. "_Together_." she smiled as her lip started to quiver. Their breathing had increased immensly, and they could feel their hearts beating faster.

"_Always_." Tidus moaned as he let his hands roam Yuna's body. This moment they were in, nothing could touch them. Their love enveloped them in a shield as they gave in to the passion and desire.

This had been the first time they'd even talked about it since finding out. It was then, when they spoke the words, that it became real. What had just seemed like a distant dream, shook the very foundations of their souls as it took shape and formed into reality. And as they ravaged each other in this moment, seeping into the pores of ecstasy, they realized just how deep their love ran. And it was going to become very apparent, very soon.

* * *

Everyone waited anxiously around the table. Nobody really said anything, but they all knew what the other was thinking. They hoped to see Yuna and Tidus any second.

Yuna stopped Tidus before the entered the restaurant. He looked at her funny for a second. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you before we left the room but..." Yuna started as she began to blush, "we kinda got distracted." she giggled.

"I'd say it was a little more than kinda." Tidus chuckled as he grinned.

Yuna tapped his shoulder and giggled, "I'm trying to be serious!"

"Sorry, I had to." he grinned again before kissing her cheek. "Go on." he coaxed her.

"I...don't want to tell them. Not yet, anyway." Yuna lowered her head after she managed to get it out of her system.

Tidus smiled, "I figured as much. I'm really excited about it I could shout it from the top of the sphere pool as loud as I could." he chuckled as his eyes lit up and he just stared at her with so much love.

"I just figured..." she started, but Tidus placed his finger to her mouth in a hushing manner, cutting her off.

"But..." he continued, "we'll tell them together when you're ready. You need some time to adjust to the news yourself, yeah?" He asked.

Yuna nodded with a smile. She found it absolutely romantic that he could just read her like that. Romantic, endearing, and thoughtful.

"Now, let's go eat. I'm hungry, and I know you're starving. You're eating for two now!" Tidus exploded in excitement as if he were about to bounce off the walls. He brought his hand to her stomach and smiled so wide. It was starting to become a habit.

She just stared and laughed. "I'm worried. You're already starting to dote on me and touch my stomach." she smiled, "Watch, you'll rat me out without even trying!"

"I'll try to contain myself." He kissed her once more before leading her to the table. Right before they reached it, as the crew stared that them, he turned back to Yuna. "But I'm not making any promises." And he kissed her cheek before turning back to the table.

She knew why he wasn't promising. _"Because...you never break your promises. And this one you don't know if you can keep..." _Yuna thought to herself as she let a smile creep up on her face.

"Yunie!" Rikku leaped up and wrapped her arms around Yuna's neck. Yuna knew she should be used to this, but it always seemed to startle her. She embraced Rikku back.

"Rikku." Yuna smiled.

"Well well well! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Wakka walked over and hugged her. Yuna blushed at his compliment.

"Hello, Wakka." Yuna giggled as she hugged him back.

Lulu waited right behind Wakka with Vidina on her hip. "Glad you're feeling up to joining us." Lulu smiled with yet another hug waiting on the other side of the smile. She gladly accepted it.

Vidina pulled at her hair and Yuna smiled, "Hey little man! Auntie Yunie missed you too!" Yuna gushed as she grabbed him from Lulu. Tidus grinned to himself as he pulled Yuna's chair out for her as she sat down with Vidina still tangled up in her hair.

Paine smiled, "Welcome back, Yuna. I would have hugged you, but I figured the table had hugged enough for me as well." she laughed.

"I'm suprised Tidus didn't get jealous!" Yuna errupted with laughter as she teased him, glancing his way.

"Hey, I figure I get enough behind closed doors. I have to learn how to share." Tidus teased back, giving her a quick wink knowing he had embarrassed her as the pink rose to her cheeks.

"So," Wakka interrupted, "where are we headed tomorrow? Figured we'd get that squared away first before getting into anything else." as he smiled.

Yuna smiled and turned to Rikku. "That was my suprise for you guys. Rikku, if you would?"

Rikku nodded proudly. "We're headed to the Celsius."

They all just stared with smiles on their faces.

"How'd you manage to pull that one off, Rikku?" Tidus laughed. Rikku grinned and turned her head toward Paine.

Paine sighed, "Yuna had asked Rikku if it'd be possible to borrow it for transportation purposes. Rikku of course jumped ahead of herself, and agreed. That's when she approached me, not wanting to disappoint Yuna. You can't seem to pry it away from Brother."

Wakka laughed even harder. "So, that still doesn't explain how you ended up with it."

Rikku and Paine glanced at each other and giggled.

"Rikku asked me if I wanted to come along. Mainly so I could help her..._convince_ Brother to lend it to us." Paine continued.

Yuna tilted her head back and laughed harder than anyone at the table. She knew where Paine was going with this.

Rikku beamed in, "I tried to do it on my own. Saying it would mean a lot to Yuna if he'd allow us to use it. But he continued to insist on escorting us himself. So..."

Paine interrupted, "We commandeered it from him."

The entire group was trying to stay in their seats they were laughing so hard.

Yuna smiled,"So, Spira is ours to explore for the time being. Where ever you guys wanna go, we'll go."

They all nodded, their laughter subsided as they ordered their food. It was exciting. But something else caught their eyes. Yuna was once again, caught shoveling her food as fast as she could. Tidus' eyes never left Yuna, and they kept exchanging glances. His hands never strayed from her. He always found some way to touch her. And then everything started slowy falling into place as the rest of the table exchanged curious glances. Almost as if to say, _"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ And neither Tidus nor Yuna was none the wiser. For they were completely wrapped up in their own little world.

The excitement settled, and the laughter subsided. They all decided to call it a night since tomorrow was proving to be very busy. They gave their hugs, said their good-nights, and parted ways.

Yuna and Tidus entered their room, still laughing from pieces of the conversations at the table that night. Yuna yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. Tidus walked over, removing articles of clothing for her, and slipping her favorite shirt of his gently over her head. Pulling back the covers, she slid under them slowly, smiling at Tidus.

"You're too good to me." Yuna laughed as she watched him slip out of his clothes.

He turned to look at her, "There's no such thing." he smiled as he climbed into bed with her.

She slid closer to him with her back against his chest. She felt his warm breath fall across her skin. He put one arm under her head, and let the other drape across her hip, placing his hand on her stomach again. "I love you." he whispered in a sleepy tone.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. Knowing he'd fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

And as she laid there, she thought about how peaceful sleep seemed. And yet, it scared her. She thought about what happened to her earlier. She wasn't frightened by Auron, Jecht, or even Braska. The fact that she'd been to the Farplane hadn't phased her. She had gotten scared by the overwhelming burn of defeat there at the end when they left her. But what she came to realize only seconds after, was the feeling that she didn't want to leave...scared her to death.

_"We'll come back for you..."_

Her fathers words clung to her.

_"I promise, I'll be back soon..."_

They echoed inside of her. She didn't want to be faced with the possibility of what might happen.

_"We're here to help you..."_

She remembered Jecht saying to her. She was curious as to what they felt they needed to help her with. She didn't know what that meant. But she knew deep down she would find out. She knew they'd be back for her. And somehow, some way, she'd have to find it in her to come back. She placed her hand over Tidus'. She'd have to find it in her to come back to Tidus. She squeezed his hand gently. And...come back to the baby.

_"Be strong..."  


* * *

_

**A/N: And yet another chapter uploaded :) This is probably one of my favorites of the story. But I promise, it's going to get a lot better. I tried to lengthen this out a little more than the others, and bring a little more detail into it. What do you guys think? What do Auron, Jecht, and Braska need to help Yuna with? **

**P.S. 5,061 words. I wonder if I can top that...lol ^.~  
**


	9. I was listening

_**I was listening**_

_**

* * *

**_The sun rose high into the sky. Taking the throne back from the pale moon. Slowly, the rays lit up everything it touched, and the warmth exploded into the air. The sky was a deep blue and seemed to go on forever. You could see off into the distance, where Spira met the sky. Almost no clouds in sight. The few that did linger, were as pure and white as heaven. Birds soared and chirped. It was a sight even the most sinister of spirits would surely melt at it's beauty.

Paine continued to gaze out the window of the Celsius, captivated by all Spira had to offer. She smiled, and then heard a loud banging noise that disturbed her. She turned to see Rikku sputtering in Al Bhed as she kicked the controls.

"Rikku..." Paine giggled.

"Kyr! Oui...oui hu kuut beala uv sylrehy! E cyet fung tysh oui!" Rikku shouted as she continued to bang away.

Paine sighed and walked over to where Rikku was standing and shoved Rikku playfully out of the way. She looked around for a second, scratching her head. Then a smirk danced over her face slowly, as she reached out her hand and extended her finger, and flipped a switch. The Celsius erupted loudly, and Paine turned to face Rikku, who just stood there with her hands crossed around her chest tapping her foot.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?" Rikku huffed as she stared at Paine who started to chuckle.

"By flipping the ignition switch from off...to on." Paine saluted Rikku sarcastically as she headed for the exit.

Rikku's face went red with anger and she balled up her fists as she brought them to her sides, stamping her foot like a child. "I knew that!" she whined.

Paine turned her head over her shoulder and laughed as she watched Rikku throw a temper tantrum. "We're in for a long trip." she smiled as she ran out to the dock where the rest of the guys waited to board.

Wakka and Lulu looked up at the airship. No matter how much they've seen it, it never ceased to amaze them. It was so much different from Cid's they rode two years ago.

"Can we go on now!" Wakka beamed, shielding his eyes from the sun as he smiled impatiently.

Lulu laughed and shook her head.

"Yea. Go ahead and board. We're still waiting on Tidus and Yuna though. We'll take off once they get back." Paine nodded as Wakka flew past her, almost knocking her into Luca harbor.

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted out as he just continued to run off into the ship. She sighed playfully as she placed her hand to her forehead and shook. "I'm sorry, Paine." she giggled.

"It's quite alright. I did ride this ship with Brother. I'm used to it." Paine laughed as she grabbed all the luggage and carried it aboard, Lulu following her.

* * *

Yuna beamed in excitement as she looked through the window. She gasped and placed her face to it, bringing her hands to either side of her face. "They're all so beautiful!" she squealed as Tidus walked up behind her.

"We didn't come here to window shop, Yuna." He laughed as he placed his hand on her back and guided her inside.

They stood in the door way. It was the most expensive clothing store in all of Luca. Just by looking at the clothes you could tell. The abundance of colors flooded the room as Yuna just looked around with her mouth wide open.

A sales clerk finally approached them. "Lady Yuna." she finally smiled and bowed.

"Hello." Yuna returned the greeting, as she bowed her head.

"How can I help you?" The clerk asked her.

"I...need some new attire." Yuna blushed, knowing exactly why she needed it as she smiled back at Tidus who just winked.

"Right this way." The clerk nodded. Tidus followed the two ladies and smiled.

After a little bit, the clerk had handed over the items of clothing to Yuna and directed her to the fitting rooms. "If you require anything, I'll be over by the register." she smiled and Yuna and bowed.

Yuna looked over at Tidus, who just stared at her endearingly. He never stopped staring. It was a stare that she knew all too well.

"I'll try not to be too long." Yuna spoke up in laughter.

"Take your time. They won't leave without us." Tidus nodded as he sat down in the chair across from the fitting room.

After a few minutes, Yuna called out blankly, "Tidus..."

He stepped in and could not believe his eyes. "You...look amazing." he whispered as he felt the breath leave his body and his heart actually skipped a beat.

* * *

Lulu and Wakka joined Rikku and Paine at the front of the ship. They looked around to see all the beeps, buzzes and hums the brightly lit equipment made.

"Now I see." Lulu finally spoke up, captivated

They turned to look at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I see what kept Yuna tied here. It's exciting just to look at all this stuff. I can't imagine the freedom she must have felt flying around and going places." Lulu finished as she looked at Vidina and smiled as he tugged on her necklace.

"Yuna needed to clear her head. After everything happened with Sin, Yevon, and...well _him_...she needed to escape. To find herself amongst all the chaos." Paine shifted her weight to her left side as she placed her left hand on her hip.

"And she found everything she was looking for." Wakka jumped in and smiled. "Yuna knew, ya? She couldn't have just wasted away in Besaid. That wasn't who she was deep down. And she had Tidus to thank for it."

"Yunie was always like this, Wakka. It just didn't surface until she met him." Rikku giggled and let out a longing sigh. "So romantic!" she gushed.

They all giggled. That's the Rikku they knew.

"So, where to?" Lulu looked over at Rikku.

"I've already put in the coordinates. I spoke to Yuna this morning. She said that this was the best place to start. And..." Rikku grinned as she paused, "she told me to keep it a secret. So, no peeking!"

Everyone laughed as the door behind them opened.

"Hi." Tidus smiled and waved.

"Hiya!" Rikku giggled girlishly.

Everyone nodded at his arrival. Rikku hopped into the pilot seat. Paine jumped into the seat on Rikku's left. Wakka and Lulu stepped over to the sphere that glowed and looked at it, holding each other.

"We ready?" Rikku asked as she looked over her shoulder. Paine nodded. Wakka and Lulu also nodded.

"Yuna's in the cabin changing. Let's do this!" Tidus cheered, raising his hand above his head and bringing it down to his chest forming a fist.

"Hold on to your chocobo's!" Rikku squealed as the Celsius shook furiously before darting out into the blue sky.

* * *

Yuna felt the airship shake as it took off. She braced herself against the bed post until it had subsided. And she giggled to herself. "Rikku..." she whispered.

Yuna regained her balance, and stood up again fussing with her clothes as she looked down at them. She studied them carefully, not really having paid any attention to them previously. The outfit she currently had on that she had crafted after Sin, was becoming almost a stranger to her. By now, Yuna was two months along, and approaching the third. Things were slowly but surely starting to change.

The lacy white top that wrapped around her neck was tugging at her almost. She looked down, noticing that the neck was still fine. It hadn't bothered her. Her eyes fell lower where the lace began. Her chest had seemed to increase in size. The Zanarkand Abes emblem had stretched a little, and her breasts seem to be trying to protrude through. She looked down a little further. The white had started to fade to pink at her hips. The mid section, where her stomach used to lay completely flat, was starting to form a bump. Not a big bump, just a tiny one. It would go almost unnoticed unless you knew what to look for. Her eyes finally fell to her shorts. She could still button them, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. Where she once stood up and buttoned them effortlessly, she noticed she was having to lay on a bed and suck in. Her body was changing before her eyes, and she was becoming insecure. She explained all this to Tidus this morning, who did nothing but laugh, and hold her tightly.

"_You look too beautiful for words." _he had whispered to her, kissing her lightly on the lips. _"But, seeing as we're gonna have to buy you some new clothes eventually..." _he had continued on, _"we'll just buy some on the way out."_

Yuna giggled as she looked down to the bed. There laid a few shopping bags. Different sizes and shapes, all decorated and sat neatly in a row. Tidus was spoiling her already. Although, it seemed as he was having more fun than her. Jerking clothes up left and right in the store and just throwing them at the clerk who was struggling to keep up with them, almost unable to see them with the clothes piling up and blocking her line of sight. She had to peer at them from the side of the mound. Yuna quickly ran behind him and put most of it back. But he had insisted they take some of them. Yuna had agreed to two outfits, and some undergarments. _"We'll do more shopping once everyone knows." _Yuna had giggled as she remembered what she told him when he started protesting. _"If you buy all this now, we'll never hear the end of it until we tell em." _ Tidus had just chuckled and nodded.

She grabbed one of the bags from the bed, and opened it gently. Then pulled out the clothes carefully, and laid them out on the bed, caressing the silky fabric slowly. Finally, she started to wiggle with some difficulty as she tried to squeeze out of her gunner outfit. Yuna hopped and twirled around the room, fighting to remove the top from her head. Getting a bit dizzy she crashed to the floor.

"Ow..." Yuna winced as she rubbed her behind.

She finally emerged victoriously after letting the last piece flutter to the floor. She turned to face the floor length mirror that adorned the back of the door. Her hands slowly reached up to her face. She drug her fingers down her skin and traced down her cheeks, neck, chest, and finally rested them upon her stomach. As she looked down, she smiled.

Then turning back toward the bed looking at the outfit, she giggled and turned back to the mirror shrugging and sighed. "Well...here goes nothing."

* * *

Everyone on the bridge looked around on the bridge, asking questions and talking about how exciting all this was. Tidus was sitting in the seat off to the right of Rikku. He just stared out into the blue sky. Something was troubling him. He couldn't shake all the events from last night. _"Something happened in there. But...what? What caused the life to just...evaporate from her?"_ He thought to himself. And then he started thinking about what happened before that. He remembered her grabbing her chest and almost doubling over in pain."_I have to get to the bottom of this. And fast. I have to protect...my family."_ he sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Still staring out as all the commotion went on around him.

"I'm gonna go check on Yuna." Tidus finally got up and started heading toward the exit of the bridge.

"Tell her I said to hurry. I need to ask her something." Rikku giggled.

Tidus nodded as the door slammed shut behind him. He walked down the short corridor lined with bright lights, still lost in thought. Looking up to see the operation panel, he suddenly felt something happen to his chest.

"Ugh!" he groaned, falling to his knees and clutching his chest. He noticed he was panting as he squinted his eyes as the feeling got stronger. His heart was beating in his chest so fast he swore it was about to pop out of his chest. Sweat formed on his brow as he fell further to the ground.

_"What's going on?" _he thought to himself. And that's when he felt it.

One heart beat.

And then...a second heart beat.

The pain had started to subside, and Tidus lifted himself up slowly back on to his knees. "What in the hell..." he mumbled as he looked down at his chest. He put his hand softly over it, and just closed his eyes. A warmth consumed his body. Not just his body, but his soul. And then he felt it again.

His heart beat.

And another.

His eyes shut tighter, feeling an overwhelming sense of familiarness. He opened his eyes, and just whispered, "Yuna...?" as he stood up and walked over to the operation panel.

* * *

Yuna hesitated as her back was turned to the floor length mirror. Her heart was racing, her breathing was desperate. She was absolutely terrified.

"You can do this..." she whispered as she tried to turn around. But her left foot wouldn't budge. She stomped her foot in frustration when she failed to see what she looked like in the new outfit. She folded her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

"Of course. It all makes sense now." she sneered, talking to herself. "Lady Yuna. High Summoner Yuna. Heroine of Spira. Vanquisher of Sin! I dismembered Vegnagun!" she screamed. "Yet you can't turn around to face your own reflection in a damned mirror!"

She picked up a vase and hurled it across the room, listening to it shatter to pieces. "_Now look what you've done!_" she placed her hand on her forehead and shuttered as the tears started streaming down her cheeks silently. She slowly turned around to face the mirror.

She gasped through tears as she stared. She didn't expect to see Tidus standing there in the door way. "How...long have you been standing there?" she whispered forcing yet another smile to her face.

"Well, I heard a frustrating voice coming from in here and when I tried to open the door I was greeted with glass shattering inches from my head." Tidus chuckled as he turned around to see the pieces laying scattered on the floor.

Now she really did feel like a fool. She collapsed to the floor on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. "I don't know what's happening to me!" she cried out.

Tidus walked up and grabbed her arm softly, bringing her to her feet. She stood there facing him, tears pouring down, falling on her new outfit. Yuna looked down and seen it. Her face went beet red, "Dammit!" she blurted out as she tried to walk way and get some tissue to wipe her eyes.

Tidus tightened his grip around her arm, pulling her back to him. Yuna turned back around and walked toward him. He stared at her, brushing her hair from her face. She knew he was about to tell her she was beautiful. But really, she wasn't in the mood. "Tidus, I just..." she started crying again, but before she could finish, he brought his finger to her lips. What he did next, was just indescribably cute in every way.

He knelt down, placing both is hands on her hips, and pulled her closer. He smiled lovingly and whispered, "Hello little one. Listen, I know it's not entirely your fault, but take it easy on your Mom, kay? You'll have plenty of time for that once you're here, I promise." and he kissed her tummy very gently before looking back up at her and smiled.

"You are the sweetest man in Spira." Yuna gushed as Tidus stood back up and kissed her gently.

Tidus just nodded in his usual self-assured way and chuckled. "Now, what's got you down sweetness?"

"I'm just feeling out of control of everything. It's happening so fast..." Yuna whispered, looking down as Tidus' hand rested on her stomach.

Tidus just laughed.

"What is so funny! I cannot believe you're standing there and laughing at me right now when I'm so out of control of everything!" Yuna yelled out as she slumped over to the window and stared.

Tidus walked over and grabbed her arm again. "Yuna, you're pregnant. These things happen. And it's only the beginning. This part might seem rough, but it'll get better. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Oh, and you look absolutely stunning. This outfit flatters you."

Yuna just blushed as she hugged him and smiled. "You're right." She breathed in suddenly and then exhaled. "Ok, let's go."

Tidus nodded and held out his arm. Yuna wrapped hers around it, and he escorted her to the bridge. He didn't dare tell Yuna about what happened before he got to the room.

* * *

The crew was still on the bridge, chatting up a storm. Everyone was trying to poke information out of Rikku.

"Hey! Yunie said not to tell anyone, and I don't intend to!" Rikku whined as they all gathered around her.

"It's not nice keeping secrets from your friends, Rikku." Paine folded her arms over her chest and stared at Rikku as she voiced her opinion sternly.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried out in laughter.

Everyone turned around to see Yuna and Tidus entering the bridge. And once again, she took their breaths away with how stunning she looked standing there, Tidus on her arm as she tried to shy away from their stares.

Her hair hung gracefully around her face. The mocha tresses accented her facial features well. Her eyes, one a deep shade of cobalt, the other an emerald. No one else in Spira had those eyes. They were always warm and inviting.

Their eyes drifted further down to what she was wearing. It looked like a simple but elegant sun dress. The top of the dress was styled in a halter top fasion, wrapping around Yuna's delicate neck only to be joined by what looked to be a silky fabric embroidered with lace. It continued down, accenting Yuna's chest, seeming to form what looked like the beginnings of a heart. It showed off the curves on the upper portion of her body, but flowed freely as it reached her sides, stopping about three inches from her knees, exposing her long toned legs. The dress was a bright shade of white, and then seemed to fade into a blushing pink. In truth, the dress wasn't all that flashy. Yuna had worn her share of revealing outfits, and compared to them this dress was simple and innocent. It seemed to reflect how she was changing. Innocent, warm, inviting, loving, caring...simple. Whatever it was, all anyone knew was that Yuna looked absolutely mind blowing. The dress seemed to make her glow.

"Yunie!" Rikku sprung from her seat and ran to her and then stopped inches before touching her. "Awww! I wanna hug you, but I'm too afraid I might wrinkle you! You look beautiful!" she beamed.

Yuna's cheeks were starting to match the pink on her dress. "Thank you, Rikku." she laughed as she embraced her cousin with a loving hug. Then turning attention to the rest of the bridge who just sat there staring.

"Feel like helping me out?" Yuna nudged Tidus nervously.

"So! The Celsius, huh?" Tidus cleared his throat as the rest of them finally blinked.

"Rikku? Are we making good time?" Yuna looked back at Rikku and smiled.

"You betcha! And I never said a word!" Rikku folded her arms across her chest, and held her head high.

"Fantastic." Yuna grinned. She couldn't wait to see the expressions on their faces when they landed. She wanted to make it there right as nightfall was approaching. The darkness of the night played an important role in her surprise. One she had secretly longed for herself ever since she'd been there two years ago.

* * *

"You can't really be serious, Braska!" Jecht yelled out furiously at High Summoner Braska as he narrowed his gaze.

"I've never been more certain of anything. You know as well as I that once it happened, there was no choice." Braska just sighed calmly at his friend's disapproval.

"You can't really be willing to risk Yuna's saftey like that again! She almost didn't make it back to him!" Jecht spat out. His temper always did get the better of him, something he passed on to his son.

"She has to know, Jecht. They've both felt it now. There's no turning back." Braska looked into Jechts eyes. His mind was made up. A trait he and his daughter shared.

"Braska, if I may interject?" A third voice spoke.

"Of course, Auron." Braska nodded.

"I know your mind is made up. I have no intentions of stopping you." Auron turned away from his comrades and paused gathering his thoughts. "But you must approach this carefully. Two lives hang in the balance. Don't make her suffer more than she's already had to." He finally finished with his head hung low.

"Three." Braska corrected Auron.

Jecht and Auron turned to him in disbelief. Did they just hear him right?

"Your son, my daughter, and our grandchild are at stake. I would not take this risk if I didn't think it was necessary." Braska turned to face them as he revealed the secret.

"You mean..." Jecht rubbed the back of his neck as a smile started to melt.

"Yes." Braska nodded as he smiled back.

"That's my boy!" Jecht cheered as he ran up and gave Braska a manly pat on the back.

"When will you bring her back?" Auron asked.

"Tonight. I only wished there was some other way to do this." Braska sighed heavily.

In an attempt to lighten the mood Jecht spoke up. "So, when did you find out the news?"

"When she was here. I felt it when she pleaded with us. And the longer we wait..." Braska drifted off.

"The more dangerous this becomes." Auron finished his sentence.

* * *

The sun had finally started to fall below the horizon all over Spira. The sky had started to glow a golden color, and seemed to fade into what would become a very deep and dark shade of blue. Stars began to twinkle sleepily as they began to wake up. Each passing second they twinkled faster. The Celsius had begun to slow down, and a low faint rumble came from beneath it.

"We're here!" Rikku perked up as she searched for a place to land among the trees.

Everyone walked over slowly to the windows and gazed out upon the beauty before them.

"The Moonflow." Yuna smiled as she approached everyone from behind. They all turned to face her and smiled, turning their heads slightly trying to figure her secret out.

"Why here?" Tidus asked in a playful and curious tone.

"You'll see. Let's get going before we miss it!" Yuna cheered as she clasped her hands to her chest like she was about to explode from excitement.

The six of them all rushed out to the exit of the Celsius. Seven if you count little Vidina who was still attached to Lulu's hip as usual. They exited the airship, and all you could hear were voices and laughter as they started up the dirt path that would eventually lead them to Yuna's surprise. Yuna watched them all in front of her as she dragged her feet slowly through the rubble on the beaten path. She drew her arms behind her, linking her fingers together as they rested on her lower back, swaying from side to side as she walked. Her eyes drifted to to her feet and she smiled. She looked back up to see them all standing there looking at her.

"Just over that hill." She pointed and giggled as she jogged toward them, closing the gap between them. She grabbed Tidus' hand and led the group over the hill, only releasing his grip as she stood there. The sun had finally fallen completely below the horizon. Nothing left but a velvet blanket of navy blue sky, pin holed with bright white stars.

The group all stopped as they stood just a hair behind Yuna. Their eyes widened as they finally stared in wonderment at the surprise Yuna led them to. The night sky reflected off a gray river covered in moonlillies. Numerous globes of light entangled into the moonlillies, and danced gracefully across the water. Yuna approached the river slowly, and knelt down by it closing her eyes as visions of her past rippled through her.

_**Flashback:**_

_"This is the moonflow." Lulu said in a hush to the group._

_"These are moonlillies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Yuna beamed excitedly as she knelt down at the rivers edge._

_"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Lulu smiled as she looked on in the distance._

_"Really?" Tidus rushed over to the edge of the water and placed his hand over his eyes, "Hey, I got an idea!" he smiled hardly able to contain his awe at the sight._

_"We're not waiting till nightfall." Auron gruffly dismissed Tidus' idea before he'd even mentioned it._

_"Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Tidus nodded confidently._

_Everyone had just stood there silent and solemnly. _

_**End of flashback:**  
_

Yuna opened her eyes slowly and rose back to a standing stance, watching the river glowing brightly as the pyreflies skimmed the surface. She took a deep breath, and turned back to the group with a determined look in her eyes.

"Well, here we are. Sin is gone, and here we stand. I wanted everyone to share this moment together." Yuna smiled, but the smile quickly faded as she turned back to the river.

The group slowly made their way toward the surface with Yuna. Tidus placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder, still amazed at what he was seeing.

"It really does look like a sea of stars..." Lulu whispered as she leaned her head upon Wakka's shoulder.

Paine looked around. The site was indeed breath taking. She looked over at Yuna and grinned. "Too often we forgot how truly blessed we are. We constantly think about what could go wrong and it consumes us. When really, we should be thinking about the here and now."

Rikku just bounced around giggling like a little school girl without a care in the world. She quickly looked out at the river once more, before running over and sitting on the ground next to the glowing sea. "Thank you, Yunie. This is nice."

Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and layed his chin to rest on her right shoulder. "I'm glad I got to share this experience with you." he whispered as if he was worried he'd scare off the vision before them.

Yuna laid her head back on Tidus' chest as she sighed, "I wanted you to see..." she whispered back as she gripped his arms around her, "I wanted you to know, I was listening."she exhaled.

They all stood there silently. The last time they were here, the atmosphere was so solemn and depressing. But it was now replaced with awe and love. The Moonflow seemed to glow brighter by the second as the pyreflies danced and entertained their eyes. A magical experience that touched every heart. Yuna glanced around to look at everyone. She smiled and closed her eyes again, lost in a thought she hadn't shared with everyone just then. Things that she kept locked away.

_I wanted you to see. You were so innocent to the sadness of my task. I wanted you to see what couldn't be seen before. I wanted you to know...that I was listening to what you said that day. About coming back after we defeated Sin. I knew I wouldn't be coming back. I fought my tears back at the thought of never seeing this with you. But...now I can. And this is only the beginning to what we can witness together._

Tidus lifted his head slowly off Yuna's shoulder slowly as to not alarm her. He felt something stir inside him. He heard voices in his head. But that can't be right...no one was talking. It sounded more like...thoughts. "Yuna?" he whispered as he looked over at her.

"Hmm?" She responded never taking her eyes of the Moonflow.

"Did you say something just now?" He asked her curiously.

Yuna just shook her head, "No." she inhaled softly as she brought her arms around his that held her tightly.

Tidus rested his chin slowly back on Yuna's shoulder as they continued to stare off. He tried to wipe the uneasy feeling he'd just had, replacing it with a smile as he placed a light kiss on Yuna's cheek.

* * *

**_A/N: I really liked this chapter. I think the part I enjoyed writing most was the whole Moonflow scene. I really wanted the readers to get why she came here. I wanted Yuna to express how profound Tidus really changed her life and impacted her pilgrimage. And I really hope I did a good job reflecting her feelings. More chapters to come :)_**


	10. An ExSummoner and her Guardians

_**An Ex Summoner and her Guardians**_

_**A/N: I just realized I uploaded an old version of this chapter by accident. Which means, a key piece had been left out. I apologize lol. This is the ENTIRE chapter of "An Ex-Summoner and her Guardians'. I am so sorry and I hope that this one will make a little more sense then the last. *Facepalm* I'm still getting used to this website :)**__**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The entire airship was silent. Everyone had turned in for the night, and there wasn't a sound to be heard. Yuna and Tidus lay soundly in their bed. However, Yuna wasn't sleeping.

She tossed and turned as she tried to make her way to her dreams. But she couldn't. Her mind still wondered, thinking about that night she went to the Farplane and had seen her father, Jecht and Auron.

"_Help me?" _she thought quietly to herself. It just didn't make any sense. "_Why now? What could possibly have been so important that they would have needed to take me to the Farplane?"_ All these questions...but no answers. Before she knew it, Yuna had exhausted herself and her eyes grew heavier.

"Yuna..." a voice echoed out, no louder than a whisper.

"Hmm?" she sleepily answered to the voice.

"Come with me." it echoed out again.

Yuna nodded in response, and closed her eyes slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

"Yuna?" the voice echoed out again.

Yuna looked around, realizing she was back on the Farplane. "Father?" she called out, looking around for him through the pyreflies.

Lord Braska, Auron and Jecht appeared from the mist. It was just like last time. Maybe she really would get the answers she's been looking for.

"Is that...really you?" she whispered as the men stopped a few feet away from her.

The men all nodded, confirming that it really was them. The air stood stale with an uneasiness for what seemed like an eternity.

"Last time we spoke, you mentioned helping me." Yuna approached the men cautiously and turned to Jecht, "What did you mean by that?"

Jecht turned to look at Braska and sighed. "Braska can answer that one."

Yuna swayed her eyes from Jecht and landed on Braska. "Father?"

Auron stepped forward slightly and placed a hand on Braska's shoulder, "Braska, you know what you need to do. Time is of the essence."

"Please, Just tell me!" Yuna closed her eyes and raised her voice. The anticipation was starting to get to her.

Braska raised his head and looked Yuna right in her eyes, almost as his were pleading with hers, "You have to help Tidus. Help him discover his gift, and yours."

"Help...Tidus? His gift?" Yuna whispered as she met the gaze of all three of them. "I don't understand..." she trailed off contemplating her father's words, "My gift?"

"Nothing is as it seems, Yuna." Auron spoke up breaking her thoughts, "Open yourself to him, and let him open himself to you."

Yuna raised her head and caught Braska's gaze again. She tilted her head to the side and just stared in disbelief. As much as this wasn't making sense, something wasn't right. And they were here warning her. She closed her eyes, almost as if she were trying to grasp on to something that would help her getting her footing back. "What do I need to do?" she finally managed to stifle above her uneven breaths, opening her eyes once more.

"Seek out the Fayth. He shall guide you to your path, Yuna." Braska smiled proudly at his daugther. Carefully noticing that Yuna had just found courage in herself yet again.

She gasped as if she felt her footing beginning to falter.

"You have to find him before it's too late." Jecht responded as if to catch her from falling.

Auron turned to Yuna and just stared at her, "Yuna, you have to go back. We can't hold you here any longer."

The men started to fade into the pyreflies that surrounded her. They were leaving, and she knew she had too as well.

"Wait!" she cried out.

Braska turned back to her, "Seek out the Fayth. Once you find him, go to Guadosalam. We'll be there waiting. I have faith in you, my daughter."

Yuna nodded, "Believe..." she whispered as she smiled as the men vanished completely before her eyes.

The light the pyreflies emitted grew brighter and brighter. She squinted, and placed her hand over her eyes to shield it from the blinding lights. A gust of wind whipped her hair around her face. It was so powerful it started pushing her petite frame over the edge toward the waterfall. She tried to balance herself as she noticed the tip of her boots were losing ground. But all her efforts were in vain. With one last forceful blow, it sent her over the edge, and she started to free fall. She watched the summit fade away, getting smaller and smaller, as the water below started to come into view. A tear rolled down her cheek silently. Through no power of her own, she let closed her eyes and whispered the only thing that came to her mind, letting the name tenderly escape from her lips.

"Tidus..."

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted as she sprang up from the bed and into his arms.

He clung to her tightly as she shook with fright. He felt something wet drop on to his arms lightly. She was sweating, yet she was as cold as ice. Pulling himself away from her, he studied her. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears just ran silently from her eyes. She was gasping for air and she continued on shaking.

He pulled her close to his chest as he tried to comfort her. Tears stung his eyes as he spoke, "Yuna...what happened to you?"

* * *

Tidus stared at her as she slept. It looked like Yuna had finally calmed down enough to sleep, and he wasn't going to allow himself to rest until he knew she was going to be ok. Twice now something has happened to Yuna. And she wasn't exactly being forth coming. Something was going on, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He walked over to the window by the bed and ran his hand through his hair, letting it fall wildly back in place. He tried piecing together all the events, trying to find a connection. He squinted his eyes as he stared out at the Moonflow, deep in his own thoughts.

"Father..." Yuna whispered as she talked in her sleep as she stirred.

Tidus looked over at her and approached her slowly. He placed a hand to her forehead as sweat beads started to form. Still, she was cold and clammy. He raised his eyebrow as he inhaled. She was really starting to scare him. He couldn't keep the secret for much longer. What if something happened to the baby? Once the thought crossed his mind, he knew what he had to do. It was his only choice.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and caressed her cheek, "Forgive me, Yuna. You leave me with no other choice." He turned and headed for the door glancing at her one last time before shutting the door carefully.

* * *

Yuna fluttered her eyes open slowly. She sat up in her bed and pushed her hair behind her ears on each side. She looked around the room and didn't see anybody and the room was completely silent. She looked down at the bed and edged herself slowly to the end of it, letting her feet dangle over the side. Her eyes winced as a throbbing pain surged through her head. Reaching her hand up, she rubbed her forehead and noticed she was sweating, only to notice suddenly that her teeth were chattering profusely. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders trying to warm herself up. She started to get up from the bed, and as her feet barely touched the ground, she heard a commotion going on outside the door. She looked up and seen everyone on the ship staring at her.

"What's going on?" she gasped as they had all startled her.

"I think that's something we should be asking you." Paine replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at the rest of them trying to figure out what was happening, "Huh?" she whispered.

"I knew." a tiny voice came from the back. They pushed through the huddled group of people standing there before continuing, "I knew something was wrong. And neither of you said a thing." Rikku stepped out and looked at Yuna with sympathetic eyes.

"Rikku..." Yuna whispered as she looked back down to the floor. The pain flooded her head again as she bent down and placed her hands on her head.

Lulu walked over and sat on beside Yuna. She raised Yuna's face and studied her eyes. Brining her hand to her forehead, and examining a few more things before turning back to the group. "She's feverish. We've got to bring it down and quickly. Who knows what it'll do to the baby."

Yuna gasped and her eyes widened. She turned her head abruptly and looked straight at Tidus. "I thought we were going to wait!" she hissed out furiously.

"Yuna..." Tidus said softly as he walked over and took her hand, "something is very wrong. I took one look at you this morning and decided to say something before this got any worse. I have to protect you, even if it means betraying your trust."

Yuna shook him off harshly and dropped the blanket to the floor, walking away from the rest of them and stormed out toward the bridge.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out to her but she never turned around. She ignored him. He dropped his head in shame and sighed. "I betrayed her trust. She'll never forgive me for it."

Wakka walked over to Tidus and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing. She'll forgive you in time, but she's not thinking straight. Pregnancy strains women's emotions, ya?"

Tidus nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's go find out what's going on before she does anything rash." as he followed Yuna up to the bridge.

Yuna heard them gathering on the bridge. She looked down at the coordinate panel and took a deep breath. When she was sure they were all there, she turned around and stared at them. "Rikku?" she finally spoke up in a stern tone.

"Yea, Yunie?" Rikku answered cautiously as she seen the look in Yuna's eyes.

"Put in the coordinates for the Farplane Abyss." Yuna demanded, not leaving much room for discussion.

The room fell silent and they all just stared at her.

Rikku gulped nervously before raising her finger at Yuna, "The...Farplane Abyss? What's going on Yunie?"

"I have to go down there. There's something I need to do." Yuna turned around, facing her back against her friends.

"This isn't the time to be parading around down there, Yuna! You're not well enough and you're pregnant!" Paine shouted while the rest looked on. Nobody but Yuna, Rikku , and Paine knew what was down there.

"Yuna...what's going on?" Tidus watched carefully as the three girls exchanged glances.

"I..." Yuna paused and switched her gaze between Rikku and Paine, "I have to go see the Fayth. We both do." she finally responded as her gaze fell to Tidus.

"The Fayth?" Tidus approached Yuna and stood a few inches in front of her.

Yuna nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You are not going down there! Not until you tell us exactly what's going on!" Lulu shouted as she tapped her foot furiously on the metal floor of the airship.

Yuna sighed as she knew she couldn't keep things a secret anymore. She had to explain to them what had been going on. "Jecht, Auron and my father came to me. They told me I had to go see the Fayth and he would explain everything to me."

"My...old man?" Tidus narrowed his eyes on Yuna as he tried to understand what was going on.

Yuna nodded as she looked to her friends. They all just stood there waiting for her to explain herself. "I...don't know exactly what's going on. But they told me they were there to help me. My father said to 'seek out the Fayth' and when I had done that, to head to the Farplane in Guadosalam."

Wakka, who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "What are they exactly going to help you with, Yuna?"

"I have to help Tidus." Yuna replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Help him?" Rikku tilted her head in confusion.

Yuna turned to Tidus and grabbed his hand. "I have to help you find discover your gift..." she paused and brought his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes as she continued, "I have to help us discover our gift. That's all I know. That's why we have to see the Fayth. Maybe he can give us more answers."

Tidus pulled Yuna close to him and embraced her tightly, stroking her soft hair with his hands. "I don't know if we should do this."

Yuna broke away from him and stepped to the others. "I have to do this. My journey isn't over. I'm asking you guys to trust me, and I'm asking you to help me."

They all looked at each other, and then back to Yuna. Wakka stepped forward and hugged Yuna tightly, "Yuna, Sin may be dead. But that doesn't mean my duty as a guardian is over. You have my support."

Yuna smiled.

Lulu also stepped forward and smiled lovingly at Yuna, "My black magic will continue to serve you as well, Lady Yuna." Lulu bowed.

"Famm E's vekrdehk!" Rikku cheered with her hands proudly in the air.

Rikku stuck her hand out in the air and looked at Yuna. Yuna nodded and her hand covered Rikku's. Yuna and Rikku both looked over at Paine.

"I never could turn down a good adventure." Paine grinned as her hand landed on Yuna's. "Just don't make me regret it later."

Yuna smiled at Rikku and Paine, then her eyes fell to Tidus'. "What about you?"

Tidus grinned, "Well, I can't very well be a guardian if I don't protect my summoner can I?" he waltzed over to Yuna and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Not until the end. Always." he whispered and then placed a chaste kiss upon Yuna's lips.

Yuna smiled and then turned to Rikku with a renewed confidence. "Alright, Rikku. Let's go!"

Rikku nodded and rushed over to the pilot seat. "Next stop, the Farplane Abyss!"

* * *

**_A/N: Much better. That makes a lot more sense. I really hope I didn't turn the few readers away from the story. It was a stupid simple minded mistake that I won't let happen again lol. Anyway, onward with the story!_**


	11. Conception of a Dream

_**Conception of a Dream**_

_**A/N: I double checked this time to make sure I didn't screw this chapter up like the last. I was really excited about posting this chapter up. I won't mindlessly rabble on. Enjoy :)****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_"We're almost there. You guys should start getting ready." Rikku shouted over the intercom.

Tidus was almost finished. He picked up his Brotherhood from the bed and held it before him. The blue glow illuminated his face and he smiled. "I remember when Wakka gave me this. Back when I first came to Besaid."

Yuna peered between the crack of the door where she was dressing. "You sure you remember how to use it?" she teased as she allowed a light chuckle escape from her.

"Of course I do." he scoffed, "I have some special people to take care of." he smiled as he sheathed it next to his hip.

Yuna opened the door and stepped out of the bath room and looked around the room. She seen her guns still resting in their respective holsters by her gunner garment. She eyed them while she laced up her boots. Tidus caught her looking at something.

"What are you looking at, Yuna?" he asked her as he ran his hands through his hair.

Yuna finished lacing up her boots and walked over to the holster, "My guns." she replied taking them gently out of their resting place.

"Umm...uh...where do you plan on putting them exactly?" He asked with a nervous chuckle as he stumbled over his own words.

Yuna looked at him and she grinned seductively at him as she propped one of her legs up on the bed. As she did, her dress promptly fell down her inner thigh as it exposed her skin. She bent over slowly and removed the holster from the gunner belt and brought it to her thigh, strapping it securely, never letting her eyes leave his. Tidus' gulped nervously as she did the same with the other leg. He was slightly turned on by it.

"You're a very dangerous girl, you know that?" He finally managed to break the silence as he walked over to her.

"Well, a girl has to be prepared doesn't she?" Yuna grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged gently on his beautiful blonde shaggy hair that felt like velvet as her fingers twirled it.

Tidus placed his hands on her hips and pressed her firmly against his body and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both toppled over on the bed and ended up with Yuna straddling his lap as they just continued letting their hands roam each others bodies fiercely. Moans escaped their mouths in between kisses, and Tidus moved his mouth to Yuna's neck, biting her flesh lightly as her legs tightened on his hips. This passion building up was too much for him to take and he flipped her over to where she was nestled underneath him.

Yuna let her hands roam his broad tanned back widely, and then her nails gripped his flesh as he nibbled her neck. She could feel he was getting excited as he pressed his hips against hers. Tidus ran his hands down her chest and continued to softly but greedily down toward her hips and rested at her inner thigh. He squeezed it and moaned as Yuna nibbled on his ear, and then inched his fingers down under her dress and picked teasingly at the elastic of her underwear.

"I love you..." Yuna whispered through her moans. She wanted him to touch her. She yearned for it.

He caressed his finger along her panty line for a few seconds while teasing her lips with his. Their breaths were hot and heavy, and both hearts were racing. "I love you too." he moaned as his fingers dove further into her panties.

"Yes..." Yuna gasped as she encouraged him with her hand.

"I want you..." he replied as he felt the top of her skin that rested right under her panties.

"We've arrived! Report to the bridge!" Rikku squealed in excitement over the intercom.

They couldn't help but to laugh as Tidus' head fell on to Yuna's shoulder.

Tidus kissed her a few more times on the lips softly before grunting in disappointment, "I know you love your cousin, Yuna. I'm quite fond of her myself. But...it's really hard to pull away from you like this. Just sayin'." '

Yuna giggled and sighed, "I know. But, you know what we have to do." she rose up slowly and kissed his shoulder, "Even if that was proving to be quite enjoyable."

"Yea. We've got a job to do...don't we?" Tidus nodded as he straightened his clothes from the tryst he and Yuna had just been in.

"Yep. Come on handsome. You can show me those moves tonight." Yuna winked as she took his hand and led him to the lift.

"Can't we have a few more minutes?" He grinned at her, his blue eyes pleading with her as his lip got all pouty.

Yuna felt herself stifle a giggle as she melted. "Consider it as foreplay..._before_ foreplay." she grinned giving Tidus a playful kiss on the nose as he sighed and agreed.

The reached the bridge and noticed they'd been the last ones to get there. They both giggled nervously and blushed in unison.

"And just what have you two been up to?" Rikku giggled inquisitively.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped as she looked to the ground.

Wakka cleared his throat and looked to Yuna and Tidus, "We're ready when you are."

"Actually..." Yuna paused, looked back at Tidus and then to her friends before she continued, "we thought it might be best if he and I go alone to see the Fayth."

The room fell silent as everyone exchanged glances.

"We just thought we'd go see what the Fayth wants and fill you in once we came back." Tidus nodded as he looked at them.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lulu asked them with a concerned expression.

"Yes." Yuna bowed confidently.

"I'll take care of her. I promise." Tidus announced as they headed toward the exit of the airship.

The rest of her friends nodded in acceptance as Tidus and Yuna vanished from their eye sight.

* * *

They entered the Chamber of the Fayth quietly. It was quite eerie. So many memories flooded their minds.

"That's the entry point." Yuna whispered, pointing to the gaping hole before them. "Are you ready?" she asked as she sat carefully on the edge looking up at Tidus.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tidus nodded as he jumped in.

"Tidus?" she gasped nervously.

Nothing.

"Tidus?" Yuna bent down peering into the hole, frantically trying to see him.

A loud whistle pierced the silence, and she sighed with relief.

"Yuna, jump!" Tidus called out and it bounced off the walls of the eerie chamber.

She stood to her feet and closed her eyes as she dove into the hole. She prepared herself to try and land on her feet, but was suprised when Tidus caught her instead and lowered her gently to the ground.

"You scared the living day lights out of me!" she yelled as she pushed his shoulder.

"I'm protecting you. I wanted to make sure it was safe first." Tidus replied as he grabbed her hand. "Anywhere you go, I'll follow." he winked at her and she smiled back.

Yuna led them down the path toward the Farplane Glen. She'd almost forgotten how hard it was to get down there. It had been a long time. They came to an underpass and she stared at the gap between them and the next piece of land. Small rocks with various gaps in between them was the only way to get across. She started to feel panic start to set in and then Tidus squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll go first and help you across, ok?" He said to her before kissing her head.

Yuna nodded.

Tidus walked up to the edge and looked back at Yuna. He smiled and winked as he turned back and took the leap over the edge and to the first stepping stone. Yuna held her breath and didn't exhale until she was sure he made it across.

"Your turn, Yuna." He called out to her, holding out his hand.

Yuna approached the edge hesitantly. She scooted the tip of her boot over the edge and gased as she almost lost her footing. A few peebles rolled off the edge.

"Yuna..." Tidus called out to her as she looked at him, "I've got you. Trust me." He assured her as he held out his hand and reached for her.

Yuna extended her hand and barely touched his finger tips before wobbling a bit. "Tidus..." she whispered nervously looking back down.

"You're going to have to jump. I'll catch you. I promise."

Yuna nodded and backed up a bit. He had promised her. She'll be fine. She squinted her eyes and took a running jump. She extended her arm back out and Tidus grabbed a hold of it tightly. Yuna just barely landed on the edge and lost her balance, only to be pulled back by Tidus who still had a firm grip on her arm.

"Told you I'd catch you." He whispered and winked.

They finished the rest of the jumps pretty effortlessly and landed on the island. Yuna remember what she'd done here last time. Tidus took her hand and headed across the island.

"I had to fight the Aeons down here." She sighed with sadness in her voice.

"I know that must have hurt you." Tidus replied gloomily.

"It did. Especially when we had to do it for the second time." She stifled the tears that rose in her eyes.

"You've been through a lot. I just don't see how you're able to be strong after all of it." He stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Well..." she had started to answer him, but a bright light appeared before she could.

They stood close, holding each other tightly as a figure formed in front of them. It was the little boy in the purple, hooded shirt. The Fayth.

"Hello, Yuna."

She bowed her head slowly before him, "Hello."

The Fayth turned to Tidus, "Hello, Tidus."

Tidus mimicked the actions Yuna had previously demonstrated.

Yuna stepped forward, releasing Tidus' hand, "My father...asked me to seek you out."

The Fayth nodded, "I've been expecting you two."

Tidus just observed the interactions of his love, and the Fayth closely. There wasn't much he could say at this point. He'd have to follow Yuna's lead.

"What gift?" Yuna asked him with a puzzled look on her face. "What gift am I supposed to help Tidus discover?"

"It's not just his gift, Yuna." The Fayth motioned for Tidus to step forward beside Yuna.

Tidus complied, and was at Yuna's side, holding her hand.

"The gift is not something I can just reveal to you. You have to find it within yourselves to discover it." he explained, "I am here to help you understand _how_ to discover it. But before I can, there's something I must inform the two of you of. Maybe it'll help you understand."

Yuna and Tidus exchanged glances and then let them fall to the Fayth again.

"Tidus was a dream of the Fayth. The dream child who was born of the dream Zanarkand." The Fayth paused, almost as if he was contemplating.

"What do you mean..._was_ a dream of the Fayth?" Yuna gasped as she clung tighter to Tidus' chest.

"What I mean, Lady Yuna, that Tidus is no longer a dream." the Fayth replied.

Tidus squinted his eyes, "If...I'm not a dream anymore, then what am I exactly?" he asked as his heart started racing, "The only other explanation is that I don't exsist. But how is that even possible if I'm standing right here talking to you and holding Yuna?"

"We did not know it was possible either. But I can explain to you what we've discovered."

Yuna and Tidus clung even tighter to each other, and Yuna felt the familiar sting of tears rising in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She felt as if she was going to faint.

"Tidus, was in fact a dream. When you asked to see him again, we summoned his memories and lead him to you. But, Lady Yuna...you are now carrying his child. Correct?" the Fayth asked her before he went any further.

Yuna nodded her head slowly, "How...did you know that?" she whispered, forcing the lump in her throat to retreat.

The Fayth nodded, "We thought so. You see, the moment that child was conceived, Tidus crossed over from the dream world, into the real one. We Fayths felt him leave."

Yuna held her breath and looked back at Tidus with joy in her eyes. Tidus smiled back and then looked at the Fayth, "So...I won't disappear? I'm here for good?"

"That is correct. As I said, once your child had been conceived, you became part of Spira. You created something that we Fayths played no part in. We had no control over it. And in doing so, allowed us to rest. You truly were the dream that ended all dreams. We thank you, Sir Tidus."

Tidus picked up Yuna in his arms and laughed excitedly, "You hear that, Yuna? I'm here forever!"

Yuna smiled back and hugged him tightly, but then pulled away focusing back on the Fayth, "I apologize. You wanted to explain how we discover this gift we're supposed to have."

"No apology needed, I understand your excitement." the Fayth nodded and continued on, "In order to find this gift or power, you must open yourselves up to each other completely. You've already begun to feel it."

The both looked at him curiously. Yuna raised her hand slowly, "Feel it?" she whispered.

"Yes. By opening yourselves up to each other, you will begin to understand and remember. It will come to you. But be swift. Things aren't what they seem. You've been given these gifts for a reason. There will come a time when you need to draw on it." the Fayth explained to them.

Yuna and Tidus nodded. They still weren't sure what was going on, but they were sure they knew who had the answers.

"I've told you all I'm able to. Seek out your father and his guardians. They will help guide you down the rest of your path. I thank you, Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus for all that you have done for Spira and we Fayths. I wish you well on your new endeavors." the Fayth bowed as he faded off into the distance.

Tidus and Yuna just stared at each other for the longest time. A smile inched on their faces and Yuna jumped into Tidus' arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close.

"We've got to get back to the ship!" Yuna squealed as she held on to Tidus as tightly as she could.

Tidus nodded, "I love you, Yuna."

"I love you too, Tidus." Yuna smiled back and kissed him gently.

He stood her back up gently and they began the journey back up to the Chamber of the Fayth. Before Yuna could walk outside, Tidus grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Yuna, the Fayth said we had to go see your father and his guardians, right?" Tidus asked with a nervous look on his face.

She smiled and hugged him, "Yes. And that includes yours as well. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!"

"Yea.." Tidus chuckled nervously, "I bet he will be." he whispered under his breath as they walked outside and back to the Celsius.

* * *

**_A/N: I liked the way this chapter ended up turning out. It sounded believable and entirely possible lol. The hardest part was establishing a title for it. It can be misleading, or it seemed like it did for me, but it kept standing out in my mind more than my others. More chapters to come. In the next chapter or two, the plot will thicken. I hope I don't disappoint! Let me know how this is going :) _**


	12. Alone in the dark, Missing in the light

_**Alone in the dark, Missing in the light  
**_

_**A/N: I know this chapter might seem a little short, but I wanted to purposely focus on this issue separately. Enjoy :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_"You think they'll be here soon?" Rikku whispered nervously as she and her friends waited on the deck.

"I trust Tidus. He wouldn't let anything happen to Yuna." Wakka nodded in self assurance.

"Wakka's right. I couldn't see anything happen to Yuna while he was with her." Lulu brought Vidina closer to her as she looked at Rikku.

"I don't feel right about this. I know Tidus wouldn't let anything happen to her," Paine turned to face the rest of them as she continued, "But you guys don't know what's down there. We're the only ones among us that have.", letting her eyes fall to Rikku.

"I don't know, Paine..." Rikku looked at the ground, "Yunie knew what was down there. She suggested they go down alone. She wouldn't have if she didn't think they couldn't take care of themselves, you know?"

Paine nodded.

Silence hovered over them again. Nobody knew what else to say. They'd have to sit and wait it out, praying that they'd come back to them safely.

Rikku peered out into the distance. She noticed two figures heading toward them, "Hey...guys?"

"I think we've thought about this more than we should have, Rikku." Paine said sternly.

Rikku turned around at Paine. Her eyes lit up with fire, "Oh would you shut your trap, Paine! I think I see Yunie and Tidus heading for the airship!" she yelled out as she made a mad dash for the bridge, everyone else followed right behind her.

* * *

Yuna and Tidus ran toward the airship. It had started to rain and the ground was slippery with mud.

"Just a little further up this incline!" Yuna shouted back at Tidus as she made her way up the slope.

"Yuna, slow down!" Tidus called out, but Yuna had managed to pull ahead of him. She was excited to get back and tell everyone what they had just found out.

Yuna watched her footing as she planted her boots firmly in front of her. The slush of the earth and water eroded from beneath them as it turned into a slimey substances. She bent the top half of her body down and allowed her hands to grab some of the roots that had implanted themselves into the earth. Inch by inch she headed toward the top of the hill.

"Almost there..." she whispered to herself.

She planted her knees down once she reached the top. She was down on her hands and knees. Looking up, she seen the airship. The door flew open and she seen the lights beaming out at her. She stood up and turned to look behind her to see if Tidus had made it up yet. He was about to reach the spot where she had to essentially climb the rest of the way.

"Give me your hand!" Yuna shouted to him as the rain beat down even harder on top of them. She'd never seen or heard it rain so hard in all her years.

He reached out and grasped her tiny hand. Yuna pulled with all her might, pulling Tidus closer to the top. However, Yuna didn't notice the rocks behind her. Just as the top half of Tidus' body hit the top of the hill, he let go of her hand and pulled himself the rest of the way.

"Over there! They're waiting on us!" Yuna shouted as she turned around.

"Yuna! Slow down!" Tidus called after her but it was no use. Yuna was too excited to worry about being careful.

She smiled and started running, never looking to see where she was going. She tripped over the rock and fell. Her head bounced off the medium sized boulder and she instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Yuna!" Tidus ran up to her shouting with a panicked sound.

He didn't think twice before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her limp body back to the airship.

* * *

"What happened!" Lulu rushed over to Tidus as he laid Yuna down on the ground by the blue sphere on the bridge.

"She tripped over a rock and smacked her head off of one of the boulders." Tidus replied calmly, never taking his eyes off of Yuna.

He bent down and placed his ear close to Yuna's face, "She's breathing still. Probably just knocked herself out cold." he whispered to the rest of the ship and he began to pick her up, "I'm taking her to the room and letting her rest on the bed. You guys need to come with me. We need to talk."

They all followed Tidus to the cabin as he gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead gently. He turned around and looked at all his friends. They all shifted their eyes between him and Yuna.

"What happened out there, Tidus?" Wakka whispered.

"Well..." Tidus sat beside Yuna on the edge of the bed and started to explain what the Fayth had told him.

* * *

It was cold. Cold and dreary. The fog was so thick she couldn't seem to fully breath. Drops of water fell from the sky, and the wind howled with rage. She shuttered and curled tighter into a fetal position. Her eyes opened slowly, and she drew her arms around her shoulders. It was dim. She couldn't figure it out. It was like being outside and witnessing a storm rolling in, but it was also like seeing an eclipse at the same time. The darkness started to close in. The dim light was fading around her.

"No." she whispered as she started to panic.

The "eclipse" was growing faster and faster. The rain started falling faster, the wind blew harder, and she felt a scream rise in her throat.

"No!"

The darkness consumed her. She couldn't make out anything anymore. The only thing she knew, was that she was cold. And what's worse, she was alone.

"No! No! No!" she stood up screaming. In a fit of panic, she took off running.

Her head was killing her. Like it was being split in half. Her hands reached out into nothingness. She felt around for something. Anything. All she could feel was the rain. It was raining so hard it stung her skin as it fell. She still couldn't breath much. The fog was making sure she couldn't. It was almost as if she felt it enter her body as she struggled.

"I don't want to be alone!" she shrieked out as she fell to her knees. It echoed through her surroundings. Confirming her fear that she indeed was alone. There was nothing there but her and the darkness that consumed her. She threw herself to her knees and began beating the cold ground with her fists. Her head hung low, and emotions rushed through her.

Pain, "Tidus..."

Anger, "Tidus..."

and...

Fear, "Tidus!"

Her fist drove into the ground with so much fury that she felt the bones in her tiny hand shatter, followed by hearing them crunch. She squinted her eyes and groaned loudly as she rolled over on her back as she cradled her hand.

* * *

"So...you're telling me you're real?" Rikku whispered as they huddled around him.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm telling all of you." Tidus answered softly almost as if to show little to no emotion, "We have to head to Guadosalam. The other piece of this puzzle lies in the Farplane. We have to go see Braska and the others."

Rikku nodded, "I'll head to the bridge and input the coordinates. I'll put it on auto pilot."

"And the baby is the reason for it?" Lulu asked as Rikku left the cabin.

Tidus just nodded.

"Well, that's good news, ya!" Wakka smiled.

Tidus nodded again lost in his thoughts.

"Something's missing." Paine spoke up.

"Yeah.", Tidus whispered, "Yuna is."

_"Tidus..."_

Tidus winced as his heart skipped a beat. His hand slowly rose to his chest.

_"Tidus..."_

He inhaled sharply as he felt his heart beat start to race, "Did...anyone else hear that?" he whispered.

They all stared at him.

"Hear what?" Lulu asked.

"Someone's calling my name. It sounded like..." Tidus squinted,

_"Tidus!"_

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted as he quickly looked over at her still laying there.

* * *

Yuna laid on the ground continuing to cry. The rain felt like knives piercing her delicate skin. She knew if she could see, blood would be running out of her.

"Don't leave me here..." she sobbed as she cradled her hand tighter to her chest. "Don't leave me here alone...Tidus."

_"Yuna!"_ a voice pierced her sobs and echoed all around her.

"Tidus?" she asked hoarsely, opening her eyes slowly.

_"Yuna!" _it echoed again as she noticed a faint light start to appear.

She pulled herself up slowly. The rain kept stabbing her, and the wind dared her to move. She leaned up and rose to one knee.

"No." she hissed through clinched teeth.

Yuna forced herself to rise up against both the rain and wind. The wind blew even faster, challenging her to push past it.

"You will not stop me." she spoke again with rage in her voice as she slowly pushed a leg forward.

_"Yuna!" _the voice rang out, seeming to come from everywhere and from the light.

Her legs almost felt weighed down, but she was determined to push through the pain and cold. She closed her eyes and forced her body to go numb.

"You will not keep me from him." she whispered angrily as her legs started to push forward faster toward the light.

The light seemed to grow brighter with each step she took. And maybe it was her imagination, but the rain didn't seem as hard and the wind seemed to falter.

"Tidus..."

The fog seemed to dissipate, and the coldness drifted to warmth.

"I'm coming, Tidus!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could toward the light.

His face started to appear. The light illuminated the darkness, and she leaped up into his arms.

"Yuna!" Tidus screamed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You found me." Yuna whispered as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Ahem..." Wakka cleared his throat.

Yuna and Tidus pulled away from each other and noticed that Wakka, Lulu, and Paine lingered over them.

"Are you ok, Yuna?" Lulu whispered as she knelt down beside the bed.

Yuna smiled, and just as she was about to reach out to her former guardian and sister, she inhaled sharply and screamed out in pain and drew her hand back to her chest.

Paine rushed over to see what happened. She moved Yuna's hand away and noticed the source, "You crushed your hand..."

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Lulu rushed off.

"Wakka, Paine, could you two give us a minute?" Tidus whispered, his gaze never left Yuna.

"Sure thing." Wakka nodded as he escorted Paine out the door.

"Yuna...what happened?" Tidus asked her hoarsely

"I know what we have to do, Tidus." Yuna replied as she exhaled heavily.

"What do you mean you know what we have to do?" He asked with a flush of confusion and fear in his eyes.

"I know what our gifts are now. I know what we have to do. But we need to go see my father, Jecht and Auron as soon as possible.", Yuna finally whispered as her breath grew heavier.

"Rikku is already taking us there. I've already taken care of that. Now please," Tidus pleaded with his eyes, "tell me what happened."

Yuna just stared at him with a single tear escaping her bi colored eyes. She took his hand into her uninjured one and pulled it to her cheek as she took a deep breath to compose herself and explain it the best way she knew how.

* * *

**_A/N: So, Yuna thinks she knows what this gift/power is that she's supposed to help Tidus discover. What is it? What do they have to do to awaken it? What awaits the group in Guadosalam? Find out next chapter ^.~_**


	13. Power and Truth

_**Power and Truth**_

_**A/N: Ok, big moment of truth. They're finally reaching the Farplane to speak with Lord Braska and his guardians. I tried to lengthen this one a bit because it's sorta crucial to the storyline. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Italicized text in this chapter adheres to unspoken conversations, and/or thoughts of some sort. It's pretty clear to distinguish the two, but I thought I'd clarify.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Up on the bridge, suspicion was running high. Everyone was trying to piece together everything they had just heard and witnessed.

"I don't understand. She was laying right there. She never moved." Lulu spoke, rubbing her forehead.

"The only logical explanation would be that she broke it before. When she fell." Paine said as crouched down with her back against the wall.

"Maybe we should...uh...you know?" Rikku whispered curiously as she stood on her tiptoes looking around the corner at the lift.

Wakka walked up to Rikku and put her over his shoulder carrying her away from the door, "No I don't think we should. Tidus wanted the two of them to have some alone time. They need to figure some things out. They'll be back, ya?"

Rikku huffed, "You're such a neanderthal. You know that?"

"Yea, yea, yea..." Wakka mumbled under his breath.

"There's more to this that meets the eye..." Lulu bit at her nails, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sensing an evil presence lurking around."

Paine stood up and walked over to Lulu, "I agree with you. There's definitely something weird going on here. Yuna was right. Her journey isn't over. And I'm sure it's just a matter of time before we get some answers."

"Wakka, would you kindly put me down so I can find out how close we are to Guadosalam?" Rikku sighed.

"Sure thing, Rik." Wakka chuckled as he plopped her down on to the ground.

"Ow! You big meanie!" Rikku squealed as she kicked him in the shins before stomping off to the pilot seat.

* * *

Yuna and Tidus laid in the bed cuddled up together. He had carefully bandaged up her hand after she showered the mud off of her and changed her clothes. She hadn't yet explained what happened while she was unconscious.

She leaned up and studied his face, tracing her finger along his features. Her eyes stared straight into his, and she smiled. The silence was calming between them. They were there together. Tidus was certainly glad Yuna was ok. She had worried him to death just an hour before. It was the same as all the other times this had happened. Only this time, Yuna wasn't crying. She didn't cling to him, she wasn't shaking, but she had looked scared.

"Yuna...I don't want to rush you. But I really am worried about what happened. I really wish you'd tell me." Tidus whispered to her as he kissed her cheek.

Yuna smiled, "I want to try something first." she replied to him as she continued to stare at him, "I want you to relax, close your eyes, and slow your breathing, ok?"

"Yeah. But what's..." Tidus had started to ask, but Yuna quickly placed a finger over his lips.

"Just...do this for me please."

Tidus nodded and he inhaled calmly, and closed his eyes. He tried to relax every muscle in his body as he felt her raise up to her knees, still close beside him.

Yuna placed her hand on Tidus' chest and inhaled, "I want you to focus. Relax your breathing, and let yourself follow my voice." she whispered.

Yuna closed her eyes and withdrew her hand from his chest an laid beside Tidus. She relaxed her breathing, and let all her muscles relax just as she had told Tidus to do.

_"Can you still hear me, Tidus?"_

_"Yeah. It's very faint though."_

_"What do you see?"_

_"Nothing. It's dark."_

_"Describe whatever you can to me."_

_"It's cold. Feels like it's rainy and windy."_

_-Silence-_

_"Yuna? Are you still with me?"_

_"I'm still here, Tidus. Anything else?"_

_"I'm finding it difficult to breath. It feels...foggy. Where are you?"_

_"Relax and keep breathing slowly. Do you know where I am?"_

_"No. I can't see anything. Yuna...where are you?"_

_"Follow my voice."_

_"Your voice is echoing. I couldn't find you even if I you stood right in front of me."_

_"Look closer."_

_"I...think I see a light. It's very faint and small."_

_"Good. Follow my voice."_

_"I'm trying. It's like something is keeping me away."_

_"Fight through it. I need you to come to the light."_

_-Silence-_

_"Tidus?"_

_"It's getting brighter. It's also getting easier to head that way."_

_"I need you to keep following it. Keep following my voice. Fight with everything you have."_

_"I...think I see you."_

_"You're almost there."_

_"Yuna?"_

_"I'm here, Tidus."_

_"I can...see you."_

_"You found me."_

_"What are we doing? Where are we?"_

_"Open your eyes."_

Tidus let his eyes flutter open slowly. He raised his hands slowly and looked over at Yuna, "What just happened? I feel...different."

Yuna smiled.

_"We just discovered our gifts."_

Tidus felt a familiar feeling in his chest suddenly.

_"You felt it, didn't you?"_

He stared into Yuna's eyes.

_"Now it's all making sense..."_

_"We can read and feel each other. Opening up to each other, we can sense what the other is feeling. Even our heart beats."_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"When I fell...I was in the same place I just took you. I was alone in the dark. I found my way back to you because I could sense your presence. That's how I figured this out. And that's how I had to help you."_

_"This is amazing."_

_"I know. But we're not out of the dark. Not just yet."_

_"I know. We need to figure out what's going on."_

Yuna widened her eyes.

_"Tidus...did you feel that?"_

_"Yea...apparently we can do more than talk and feel each other. We can feel everything the other feels. Emotions as well."_

_"That's...not it."_

Yuna placed her hand on her stomach which had now taken on a rounder shape.

_"The baby..."_

_"Kicked. I...felt it."_

Yuna and Tidus sat up in the bed stunned by what they'd just experienced.

"I can't believe what just happened!" Tidus smiled as he placed a hand on Yuna's stomach.

Yuna giggled as the baby kicked again, "I can."

"So, let me see if I got this straight. Bare with me, I'm gonna think out loud." Tidus exclaimed as he scooted closer to her.

Yuna nodded.

"We can read each others minds. So essentially, we can talk without speaking. We can feel each others heart beat, which basically means we can feel everything the other does. And lastly...we can sense when the other is in danger?" Tidus squinted as he was taking all of it in.

"Sounds about right." Yuna nodded.

"Ok, but...how?" Tidus asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know for sure. But I think before we ask anymore questions, we speak with my father, Jecht and Auron to see if they can shed anymore light on to it." Yuna replied as she moved over to Tidus and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah. We just discovered the gifts. I didn't think we'd fully understand it right away." Tidus nodded as he laid back down with Yuna curled up to him.

"Mhmm. We don't even know how to control it yet. In fact..." Yuna grinned to herself.

_"Hey handsome?"_

Tidus grinned as he looked down at Yuna.

_"Yes sexy?"_

_"I think we should practice these new found powers of ours. See how deep they run."_

_"I...think you're right. And I also think judging by your expressions, that for the first time in a long time, I'm going to enjoy praticing."_

_"You read my mind. Show me those moves?"_

Tidus grabbed Yuna and laid her under him and kissed her deeply.

_"You don't have to ask me twice."_

_

* * *

_The gang stepped off the Celsius and gathered at the entrance to Guadosalam. Everything seemed the same. Yuna and Tidus looked at each other, Lulu held on to Wakka, Paine rested against the wall, and Rikku cowered in the corner.

"Well, we're not getting any younger. Shall we?" Tidus asked everyone.

"You want us going with you this time?" Lulu asked as she looked over to Yuna.

Yuna nodded.

They walked up the inclines that wound through the underground city. The few guado that walked around just stared at them. Nobody really came around these parts much after Seymour Guado reigned in terror.

They came upon the outer entrance to the Farplane. No one said a word. Yuna stepped forward and led them down the winding hall. Within the silence, Tidus couldn't help but to remember what his first trip had been like.

_**Flash back:**_

_Tidus crept slowly behind the group, "Question!", he asked but you could hear a hint of fear in his voice._

_"When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane right? So their souls or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the same Farplane we're going to right? And Yuna's old man is there, too? Do dead men live there or something? Hmmm..."_

_Tidus suddenly envisioned a million ghostly figures floating around. "Ahahaha..."_

_Wakka turned to Tidus at his sudden reaction, "You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya?" he had asked, scratching the nape of his neck._

_"Eheheh...well..." Tidus replied nervously._

_Lulu just sighed._

_Wakka placed a hand on Tidus' shoulder to comfort him, "You'll see once we get there."_

_**End Flashback:**_

Once they reached the bottom of the steep set of stairs that would lead them into the Farplane, Yuna turned to the group. They looked at her, she looked at them. One by one, her friends started to bow to her and smile.

"We're right behind you, Yuna." Lulu smiled.

Yuna nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. One at a time very slowly. She noticed herself growing more nervous with each step she took. Her mind was running into over drive and questions started rising up everywhere. Before she knew it, she was face to face with the entrance. She suddenly got the urge to want to run away and never look back.

_"Don't be afraid, Yuna. We're all here with you."_

Yuna looked at Tidus and he looked back at her. She smiled.

_"Thank you."_

Tidus nodded slowly and smiled back at her. Yuna raised her head and stepped through the portal with much more ease and confidence. The group walked to the center of the summit and just looked on quietly. Pyreflies danced slowly around the outer edge of the summit. It set off a pinkish golden glow. It was bittersweet.

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and they walked over to the edge. This was it. They were hopefully going to get some answers.

_"You ready, Yuna?"_

_"Yeah. Are you?"_

_"Heh...as ready as I'll ever be."_

_"You call Sir Jecht."_

_"Ok. You call Braska."_

Tidus and Yuna nodded as they closed their eyes.

"Hello, Yuna." Braska smiled as he formed.

Yuna smiled and bowed to her father, "So we meet again, father."

Braska nodded.

"There's my boy!" Jecht laughed as he formed by Braska.

Tidus chuckled nervously, "Hey, Dad."

"You two make quiet the pair I have to admit." Auron smiled as he formed as well.

Everyone smiled as they looked on and the three men.

"Tidus and I visited the Fayth like you instructed." Yuna spoke softly.

"So then, you know?" Braska asked.

"Yeah. He explained all that he could. He told me that I wasn't a dream anymore, and hinted around about how to discover our gift." Tidus responded as he looked at Yuna and smiled.

"I see Yuna is as clever as ever. You two have already found your gift." Auron nodded as he noticed their exchange in glances.

"Thank you, Sir Auron. Yes, I found out how to help Tidus. I must say, it's quite remarkable." Yuna bowed at his compliment.

"Listen carefully, Yuna." Braska called out to her, "This gift, it possesses the potential to ward off an entity that has awoken. This is why I called you to us in the Farplane. It was a risk I had to take."

"Entity?" Tidus asked as he drew Yuna closer to him.

Braska nodded.

Jecht stepped forward toward Tidus, "When you crossed over from the dream into reality, you left a small rift in the balance between them. That's when he made his move."

"He?" Yuna gasped.

The three men exchanged looks and lowered their heads.

"We didn't understand it either..." Auron sighed, "Yu Yevon slipped through the rift you created, Tidus. He's back on Spira."

Everyone tensed. No one could believe it.

Yuna's heart started to race, "Yu...Yevon? It...can't be!"

Braska's eyes filled with pain for his daughter, "Yes. Yu Yevon seen his opportunity to slip back and exact revenge..." he halted the rest of his sentence.

"Revenge on who, exactly?" Tidus asked sternly.

Jecht, Auron, and Braska stood in silence.

"Who is he after?" Tidus demanded.

"He's after Yuna..." Jecht finished his sentence and sighed, "And you Tidus."

"You're lying!" Tidus screamed out at his father, "There's no way he could be back! We killed him! There's no way he could possibly be back! That's just insane!"

Braska looked at Tidus and felt sorry for him, "Believe me, Tidus, there's nothing I wish more than for it to be untrue. But he is indeed back. And the longer he has on Spira, the easier it will be for him to formulate a plan to finish what he started over a thousand years ago."

"You and Yuna, along with the rest of us foiled his plan. We figured out his secret and to put it bluntly, he's pissed." Auron stated firmly.

"Yuna, I need you to be strong once again. You have to find it within yourself to figure out how to get rid of him for good." Braska smiled painfully at his daughter, who still hadn't uttered a word.

She felt everyone's eyes on her. She felt as if she was unable to breathe. A tear fell silently off her cheek as she balled up her fists in sheer terror.

_"This isn't happening. This is all a dream. I'm going to wake up...and it will have all been a terrible dream!"_

_"Yuna, you have to stay calm. Just breathe. We'll figure something out, ok? I promise."_

Yuna nodded and looked up at the three apparitions.

"I won't let you down. I won't let anybody down." She whispered as she composed herself.

Everyone looked on in worry. Yuna was definitely not ok, and they knew it. She was displaying herself the same way she did two years ago.

"Tidus?" Jecht called out.

"Yeah?"

"I know...I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." Jecht sighed with a heavy heart, "I wanted you to know, I'm sorry for that. And I know you'll be a better father to your own child."

Tidus' eyes widened and he felt a lump form in his throat. All he could do was nod.

"Yuna, you look so much like your mother." Braska whispered as he smiled, "My grandchild will have so much love with you as it's mother and Tidus as it's father."

Yuna smiled, "I love you, father."

"And I you, my beautiful daughter." Braska returned a loving smile.

"You're Spira's hope now. This is your story. Make it a good one." Auron chuckled as he walked away.

"We've got to be going. But we'll be here if you need anything. And bring our grandchild back to visit once in a while." Braska laughed as he gave one more nod and faded.

"I love you, Tidus. Even if you are a crybaby." Jecht winked, "Make me proud!"

* * *

The journey back to the airship was a silent one. Everyone was shocked and astounded by what they'd heard. But they knew the three men wouldn't have lied. Even still...was it possible it was something else and not Yu Yevon? It was certainly a stretch, but the men had been positive in naming the entity.

Everyone sat on different parts of the bridge. Nobody was brave enough to make the first move. As if uttering the words were against a law. If nobody said it outloud, it would remain as if it were a dream.

"I need to be alone." Yuna spoke with a heavy heart as she painfully headed toward the lift.

They all watched her leave the room and they looked at each other with the same heavy heart.

"This...just can't be. The whole idea is far fetched." Paine sighed.

"Is it?" Rikku asked, "The fact that Tidus is real proves that nothing is certain."

"It also stands to reason." Lulu interjected, "It would make sense that his crossing caused an imbalance between the two worlds. I remember reading a text once, when I was researching the black arts. The text stated that certain things that caused imbalances between two worlds of any kind, create a small rift that would open for a short time span, and allow access for angered souls to emerge from the rift and into reality. There wasn't any extensive research, as it had never happened and no one had ever witnessed such an occurrences. That would explain why no one ever thought about it."

Wakka sighed, "Whatever the reason...I can't imagine what Yuna is going through right now, ya?"

Tidus huffed and stormed out.

"I feel so bad for them." Rikku sniffled as she hugged her knees.

"Well, what now?" Paine asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can't decide on anything until we figure out what Yuna and Tidus want to do. We'll give them some space and wait it out for now." Lulu replied as she hugged Rikku.

Yuna stood out on the deck and stared into the night air. It seemed so calm and serene.

"I wished for this, you know?" she whispered to no one as she talked to herself.

"When I decided to become a summoner, I wished for my death to bring the Eternal Calm. That was my goal. I would willingly give my life for the people of Spira to have a chance to experience a night just like this. Not just a night, but many nights. Forever until the end of time. And yet...here I am. Back at square one."

Yuna looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently, feeling tears rise in her eyes. A small sob escaped her and she shook from the force. She closed her eyes and let out scream as the memories flooded her body.

_**Flashback:**_

_"I did it. I have become a summoner."_

_"I thought this would be easier some how... with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard."_

_"It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets."_

_"I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it will be, but someday... I will conquer it. And I will do it without... false hope."_

_**End flashback:**_

"Why? Why must I prove myself again and again? I defeated Sin! I brought the Eternal Calm!" Yuna screamed in agony.

She fell to her knees and continued to cry, "Why is it never enough? Why can't I just live out my life in peace!"

She sank to the deck of the airship, giving in to the emotions that she never allowed anyone else to see. Emotions that she bottled up so that she could be strong for everyone around her. To be a ray of hope. Her father had called upon her for this task. All she really wanted was to live out her life with the one she loved. She deserved that much didn't she?

At the peak of her despair, Yuna felt something inside her move. Her eyes fluttered open and she stifled her sobs. She rose to her feet and looked down at her stomach once more before feeling it ripple through her again. She gasped as she noticed she hadn't just felt it, she had seen it move. A loving smile shown on her face and she placed her right hand on top, and left hand to the bottom of her stomach. The baby seemed soothed by her touch. And if it was startled by her cries, and soothed by her touch, then maybe...

Yuna lifted her head to the night sky and winced, "Don't worry, baby. Mommy will be strong. I'll protect you and Daddy with everything I am. I will be strong one last time. I promise." she whispered as she felt a courage come deep within her that she'd never felt before.

She turned to head back into the airship and paused, gazing back out at the starts.

_"If you can hear me, Yu Yevon, listen well. I'm coming for you. And this time...I'll make sure you stay where I send you. You've fucked with the wrong summoner for the last time."_

_

* * *

**A/N: I tried so hard to put my heart and soul into this particular chapter. Although, since I live by the 'You are your own worst critic' motto, I don't feel I did it justice. I debated long and hard and went back and forth with it. Please please please PLEASE review this chapter and let me know if it was a total disappointment or not! I would be extremely grateful for some input. **  
_


	14. Reconnaissance

_**Reconnaissance**_

_**A/N: Short chapter. I feel I need to start moving the story along a little. Don't want to rush it, but I don't want to blur through it either. Happy reading :)****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Tidus stomped back toward the bridge. He needed to cool off after hearing all the commotion.

"Ok, so now we know what's going on." Tidus said sternly, "We just have to figure out a way to take him down. Hell, we don't even know what he's planning."

Everyone continued to stand silent.

"We need to find somewhere safe to take Yuna. That's got to be top priority." Tidus whispered as he paced between everyone.

"No." a soft voice spoke from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned to see Yuna standing there with puffy red eyes.

"Yuna..." Lulu replied.

"I said...no." Yuna said softly again with a more stern tone.

Wakka walked up to Yuna and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yuna, I agree with Tidus. You're carrying a child. It's too risky to throw you out there like we did two years ago."

"I just want to protect our family, Yuna. That's all I want." Tidus approached Yuna calmy.

Yuna shook Wakka off her shoulder violently and closed her eyes, "I said no!" she yelled out suddenly.

Before anyone could say anything to her, she took off back to the deck. Everyone looked at each other and followed her up. She stood on the edge and was breathing heavily. They were afraid to say anything but wanted to say everything. Yuna slowly turned around with her head hung low and sighed.

_"Yuna, I can't allow you to just throw yourself out into the is all my fault to begin with. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."_

Yuna shook her head furiously, "Stop it! Just stop! I don't want to hear it!" she shrieked as she brought both her hands to her head.

Everyone looked on in disbelief. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Yuna had finally broken. She slumped down on her knees and cried harder than she ever had before.

Tidus walked toward her slowly. He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. Before he reached her, he looked back on his own memories.

Flashback:

_"Listen to my story. This may be our last chance."_

_"How many died today? People die, and Yuna dances. When will she stop dancing? When will it stop? Yuna won't stop dancing-not until Sin is gone."_

_"Yuna! This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together."_

_"This is my story. It'll go the way I want it... or I'll end it here."_

_"Yuna, I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye."_

End flashback:

"I'm not letting you go through that again!" Tidus whispered through clinched teeth as he stroked Yuna's hair.

"No!" Yuna screamed as she shot up and pushed Tidus from her.

"I'm not just going to run from it! None of you know what I'm going through right now! Not a single one of you understand the pain and hurt that is consuming me!" She yelled out facing the rest of the group.

"You are all very special to me. And I know...that what you mean to do...is out of love and concern. But my father bestowed this task upon my shoulders..." Yuna turned to face Tidus, "and yours. He didn't want me to run from it. I'm certainly not going to hide from it!"

Everyone looked down at their feet. They knew she had a point.

"Everything I have done for almost three years, has been for the good of Spira. This doesn't change anything. I still feel that way. I am determined now more than ever, to see this through." she continued turning to Tidus, "We have a family to protect, Tidus. Not just you. But I do too. I'm not the fragile, naive young girl that I once was. I am a strong woman who wants nothing more than to protect the child growing inside of me. I want my child to have a fulfilling life and future with it's parents."

Yuna inhaled deeply as she turned to the rest of the group before her, "I ask all of you as a sister, cousin, wife...and mother, to trust in me. Believe in me enough to know that I will make the right decision. Are you with me, or do I have to do this on my own?"

Everyone looked at Yuna and smiled. One by one the smiled, nodded and bowed. Yuna nodded and turned to Tidus.

_"What do you say, Sir Tidus? Are you with us till the end?"_

Tidus looked at Yuna and smiled.

_"No, Yuna. Not until the end. Always."_

Yuna bowed. "Well then, it's settled. Let's plan our moves carefully and save Spira again."

"I'll take us where ever you wanna go, Yunie." Rikku smiled.

Yuna paced in a circle deep in thought. "We know it's Yu Yevon. He's obviously upset that Tidus and I found a way around the Final Summoning. Which also explains why he's after us. It's not going to do us any good to rush in while we're in the dark. Our next move needs to be speaking with the rest of our friends."

"I agree with you, Yuna. The sooner we alert them, the easier it will be to detect movement." Paine nodded.

"I think Wakka and I should head back to Besaid. I need to get some things and arrange for Vidina to be taken care of. There's a couple of passages I have that could prove to be useful." Lulu spoke as she looked at Wakka.

"Rikku," Yuna spoke confidently, "You, Paine, Tidus and I will cover the rest. Let's head to Bevelle first. We'll drop Wakka and Lulu off on the way."

Rikku nodded. Everyone started departing from the deck to get ready for what was to come next. Yuna looked out to the sunrise and sighed. Tidus walked up behind her slowly. So many things he wanted to say to her, but the words wouldn't come.

"I saw them, Tidus." Yuna whispered.

"Saw what?" Tidus asked as he wrapped his arms around Yuna.

"Your memories. I seen what you were thinking when I was at my worst." Yuna replied as she hung her head low.

"Yuna...I'm so sorry." Tidus comforted her as he leaned his head down on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. We're in this together. But...there's something I need to do after we speak with the leaders." Yuna smiled.

"I'm behind you all the way. We are in this together. I just wanted to protect you." Tidus whispered into her ear.

Yuna nodded.

_"I'm going back to see the Fayth again."_

_"You think he'll tell us anything else?"_

_"No, I don't think he can. But I have something else in mind."_

_"Uh oh...mysterious Yuna scares me you know?"_

_"I know what I have to do. And It's going to require his help."_

Tidus raised his head and pulled Yuna to face him. Their eyes met and he squinted.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking...are you?" He whispered.

"I'm not going to say anything for now. Right now we need to get to the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction. I have a feeling this is going to require more than what we're prepared for." Yuna replied sternly.

* * *

Nearly two days had passed since learning about Yu Yevon resurfacing. Wakka and Lulu said they'd contact someone when they were ready to return to the airship. Paine and Rikku were busy organizing where to head first, insisting Yuna and Tidus retire for a little while and enjoy the pregnancy as much as they could. Everyone knew they hadn't had a chance to discuss anything with all that was going on.

Yuna slept quietly in the bed in the cabin area on the ship. Tidus sat on the edge of the bed just admiring her quietly. If he had to guess, she'd be roughly almost 4 months pregnant. He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. It was starting to round out more noticeably now.

Tidus laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around it. Holding them both close. The baby must have acknowledged his presence, because after a few minutes, it nudged him softly.

"Hello little one." Tidus whispered trying not to wake Yuna who stirred slightly as the baby moved inside her, "You're getting pretty big. I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy is pretty anxious as well. Heck...I bet all of Spira is waiting. You're really special."

He placed his head gently upon Yuna's stomach and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

_"Everyone you know, everyone you love...will perish."_

Yuna opened her eyes, hearing someone talk to her. All she could see were bright lights. "What..." she whispered as she sat up.

_"You thought it was over, didn't you?"_

She stood up and rubbed her eyes. Once she got a full intake of her surroundings, she placed a hand over her mouth in utter shock. "Who...are you?"

_"You know who I am, savior of Spira. My name...is of no importance."_

The more she looked around, the more she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Zanarkand...?"

Tall buildings towered over here. All cramped together and lit up brightly. You could hardly tell it was night. She walked along the silent streets, gazing up at everything in shock.

"This...can't be right. All the stories I've heard. Where are all the people?" Yuna whispered to no one in particular.

_"Try as you may, Lady Yuna, you will not defeat me again. I will defeat you and Tidus, and carry on with my plan to exact revenge upon all of Spira until it is destroyed."_

Yuna looked around trying to figure out exactly what was going on. But she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Just not where. "Yu Yevon, why? Why are you doing this? Why have you come back? Don't you think a thousand years of terror was enough?" she yelled out into the desolate city before her.

_"My plan was never to merely 'reign' over Spira. My plan was to destroy it. This time, I will succeed."_

"I cannot allow you to do that. I will not allow you to!" Yuna firmly replied, "I ended this two years ago with my friends by my side. And if you insist on provoking me further, I will see this to the end."

_"Foolish child!"_

Yuna screamed out in pain. Her body started burning from the inside out like it was on fire. She fell to her knees and tensed up. "I've done it once!" she winced, "I'll do it again!"

_"Sweet dreams, Lady Yuna. Until next we meet..."_

Yuna sat up suddenly covered in sweat. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. She noticed Tidus laying beside her sleeping soundly. The hum of the airship calmed her and she realized it had all been a dream. Laying back down, she cuddled up to Tidus and looked around her. "Yes, Yu Yevon. Until we meet again." she whispered as she closed her eyes once more.


	15. Calling upon the Fayth

_**Calling upon the Fayth**_

_**A/N: Couple of things. One: I know this story is getting kind of lengthy, but I'm having such a good time writing it that I can't tell you how many chapters I have left. I can promise you, that it will be worth it. I have so many ideas that I'm having a difficult time trying to pick and chose what I want to put in here. Two: I just wanted to thank a couple of people for their reviews. It means a lot to me that you're letting me know how much you enjoy this story. I'll try not to disappoint :)**_

_**Wisdombook34 and sanchez2010. Thanks for your positive reviews. I'm so happy you're enjoying my story. Keep em up :)**_

_**Finally, onward with the story! It's gets a little intense from here on out. You can expect some twists and turns. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku stretched as Tidus walked on to the bridge.

"She was sleeping. I decided to leave her. She needs it." Tidus smiled as he reclined in one of the chairs.

"Yea. I think she reached her breaking point yesterday." Paine pointed out.

Rikku and Tidus nodded.

"So, where are we headed now?" Tidus asked.

"Instead of traveling to three different locations, we figured it'd be easier on Yuna if we just invited all the leaders to one place." Paine replied.

Tidus smiled at Paine, "That makes sense. We've got a long road a head of us anyway. So where does that leave us?"

"Well," Rikku smiled, "We decided on Bevelle. The others were in close proximity of each other. It was the most agreeable."

"Right on." Tidus nodded.

* * *

Yuna woke up feeling slightly rested, and paranoid. The dream she had of Yu Yevon had shaken her up a bit. She raised up and scooted to the edge of the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"Is it really too much to ask to get _one_ good nights rest?" she groaned as she headed for the shower.

She turned on the water to let it get hot before stepping in. She stepped out to get some clothes and a few other things before she went back to the bathroom. By the time she got back, it was completely filled with steam. She sauntered in and allowed the water to rush over her. She placed her hands on the wall and hung her head, letting the water flow over every inch of her body. Closing her eyes, she desperately tried to clear her head.

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Tidus asked as he looked on at the controls.

"About...thirty minutes or so. Everything ok?" Rikku turned and asked Tidus with a puzzled look on her face.

"Eh, it's nothing." Tidus chuckled nervously.

Paine walked over to Tidus and stared at him, "Nope. There's definitely something there."

Rikku, pretty much crawling over to Tidus, tapped her chin, "Oh...I get it!"

Tidus backed away slowly from the two girls, "What?"

Rikku giggled, "The last time you were here, I seem to remember a very gutsy rescue."

"You must mean the day you guys surfed down on Cid's airship to the tower, and rescued me from Seymour." Yuna laughed.

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "Hey, a guardian does what he has to."

Yuna grinned, "So, what are we doing in Bevelle, Rik?"

"Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal are meeting us here." She skipped over to Yuna and hugged her.

Yuna nodded.

* * *

"Excuse me, Maester Baralai?" A guard asked in a hush manner.

"Yes?"

"Sir Nooj and Sir Gippal are waiting in chambers."

"Thank you. Any word on Lady Yuna and her friends?" Baralai asked as he headed toward the conference chamber.

"Yes sir, they're just landing."

Baralai nodded as he opened the door.

"It's been quite a while." Baralai smiled as two men turned.

"Indeed. Hello old friend." Nooj smiled as they shook hands.

"Well, well, well..." Gippal chuckled under his breath, "Maester?"

"I'm afraid so." Baralai smiled as he embraced Gippal in a very manly hug.

They all sat around the table and laughed.

"So, what's this all about? I was in the middle of a great dig down in Bikanel." Gippal rubbed his chin as he reclined in the chair.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure myself. Paine contacted me and told me about as much as the rest of you. Though it did sound urgent." Baralai rested his arms on the long table and sighed.

"For them to require all of us together, I can only speculate. But it doesn't sound good." Nooj mumbled as he looked on.

The men started to brainstorm when the chamber doors opened again. Rikku and Paine stepped in, Yuna and Tidus following.

"Hey, if it isn't Cid's girl!" Gippal smirked as he eyed Rikku.

"Ikr, ev ed ech'd dra Sylreha Vyldeuh ticd pihho. E ryja y hysa oui ghuf!" Rikku squealed as she gave Gippal a playful shove.

"Oh I love it when you play rough." Gippal grinned and left Rikku blushing.

"Some things never change." Paine rolled her eyes as she smiled at Nooj.

"Did you think it would?" Nooj smiled as he nodded to Paine.

"Lady Yuna." Baralai quickly rose out of his seat and approached her slowly.

Yuna smiled as she watched Baralai greet her with a rather formal bow, "Hello, Maester."

Tidus eyed the exchange between Baralai and Yuna carefully before clearing his throat, "Well, now that we've introduced each other..."

Yuna quickly glanced over at Tidus and blushed profusely, "I'm sorry everyone! This is my husband. Sir Tidus." she continued as she grinned.

Gippal waltzed over to Tidus and eyed him with his arms across his chest, "So, you're the one who stole the heart of the beautiful Lady Yuna? Impressive."

Paine sighed, "Ok, I hate to be the one to break up this little love fest, but we have other things to worry about."

"My apologies everyone. Now, Lady Yuna, if you wouldn't mind explaining to us what this is all about? You have our full attention." Baralai smiled as he helped her to her seat.

Yuna thanked him and smiled, "I'm afraid that this might seem a little crazy. We just recently found out that Yu Yevon is threatening the safety of Spira."

Everyone looked at the leaders. No one said anything for a few minutes, trying to grasp what Yuna had just told them.

"It's a long story. Basically, he has managed to slip back on to Spira. We don't know what he's planning, but we decided it was best to inform all of you." Yuna continued.

"Each one of you are a leader. We figured you guys could keep an eye on things in your respective areas and alert us of any suspicous behavior." Paine said as she looked on at the dishevled men.

The group sat for awhile explaining the situation further, and Yuna explained the situation as best as she could without sounding completely mental. They tossed around theories and ideas until they'd reached a decision.

"I don't think we should let this get out to the people. It could spread panic." Baralai sighed as he looked to Nooj.

"I agree. The last thing we need is a repeat in history. It will help Lady Yuna figure things out on her end." Nooj nodded.

"My followers have their heads buried so far in sand, I don't think they'd care. But I agree as well. You're safe on my end." Gippal smirked.

Yuna stood up suddenly, Tidus was fast at her side.

Gippal tilted his head and grinned, "Ah ha, Lady Yuna..." he chuckled, "was there something you forgot to mention to us?"

Everyone shot glances at Yuna and she smiled nervously, "Well...I uh...errr" she stuttered.

"Yes! Yunie's gonna have a baby!" Rikku gushed as she pranced around.

Paine placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"Congratulations, Lady Yuna." Nooj smiled.

Yuna nodded, still blushing at everyone making a big deal over it.

"And to you, blondie!" Gippal laughed as he playfully punched Tidus in the arm.

Tidus winced and rubbed his shoulder, "Thanks."

Baralai stood looking on, "I wasn't aware. Congratulations to both you, and Sir Tidus." he smiled at Yuna.

Tidus continued to stare on at Baralai suspiciously but quickly turned his attention to Yuna, "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Mhmm. I'm sorry everyone, if I may be excused?" Yuna played with her hair nervously.

"Of course, Lady Yuna." Baralai nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Yuna whispered as she gingerly walked to the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Yuna slipped out of the Bevelle palace and made her way slowly to a temple off to the side.

"If I can just make it down there without them knowing, I'll be ok." she whispered as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Tidus sat and watched as his friends continued to talk around him. He sighed heavily as he wondered where Yuna had run off too.

_"If I can just make it down there without them knowing, I'll be ok..."_

Tidus furrowed his eyebrow as he rose slowly from the chair.

"Tidus?" Paine called out to him.

"I'm just going to go check on Yuna. I'll be back." He replied as he walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Yuna reached the Chamber of the Fayth. She looked around quietly and placed her hands behind her back. "Are you there?" she asked quietly in the empty room.

Sure enough, the Fayth appeared in front of her. "Hello, Lady Yuna."

Yuna bowed, "Hello."

"You know of Yu Yevon I presume?" He asked, not wasting any time.

"Yes. That's why I'm here." she nodded and sighed, "I came to ask a favor of you."

"We're most gracious for all you've done for us, Lady Yuna. I'll be glad to help you in any way I can." the Fayth replied and bowed once more.

"Yu Yevon came to me in a dream. He said he wasn't going to stop until Tidus and I were gone and he had Spira left to destroy. I came here to ask if you and the other Fayths would aid me once again." Yuna bravely said to the Fayth.

"You have a plan?" the Fayth responded curiously to Yuna's request.

"I don't know what he's planning exactly, but I know I have to defeat him. I cannot allow him to carry out what ever it is. And I'm willing to do what I can. I'm asking the Fayths to allow me to utuelize the Aeons again. Would you and the Fayths allow me to become a Summoner once more?"

"Are you sure?" the Fayth asked.

Yuna nodded, "The Final Summoning has been thrown out, but I believe there's another way to go about this. If Yu Yevon is persistent in his plan, I want to be there to prove my strength and stand my ground. I want to do all I can."

"Very well, Lady Yuna. We Fayths will aid you. High Summoner Yuna, I bestow you with the Aeons once again. Call upon us for strength."

Yuna bowed her head and knelt down on one knee slowly. The Fayth rose into the air, floating above her. She clasped her hands to her chest, ready to accept the Fayth. The Fayth raised his hands above his head, and flew straight at Yuna.

Tidus caught Yuna kneeling in the distance, "Yuna!" he called out to her as he ran straight toward her. Right before he reached the room, a bright light exploded from Yuna causing him to stop and close his eyes.

Yuna felt the Fayth clash with her body. As he evaporated into her soul, her arms flew out and she felt a force push her backward slightly. She gasped as she felt a tingling sensation flow through her. Light headed, she closed her eyes to shield them from the bright light emitting from the room before falling on to the glass covered statue, once darkened, but now glowing. The Fayths were alive once more.

Tidus rushed toward her and knelt down beside her as she moaned beneath him, "Oh, Yuna. What did you do?" he whispered as he picked her up and carried her out of the chamber.

* * *

Yuna fluttered her eyes slowly. She felt as if she had no energy what so ever. She moaned softly and rolled over on the bed. Her vision was blurry, and her head felt foggy. "How did I get back here?" she whispered when she noticed she was on the airship.

"I brought you back." Tidus replied sternly.

Yuna raised up and seen Tidus sitting at the window staring out blankly, "How'd you know where I was?" she asked timidly.

Tidus never looked over at her, "Didn't you forget we share a little gift now?" he replied to her. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was angry at her.

"So then, you know."

"Why did you do it?" Tidus asked her.

"Because it's something I had to do." she answered him abruptly.

"And you didn't feel the need to talk it over with anyone first?" He turned to her and hissed as he narrowed his eyes.

"I have a plan, Tidus. I have to do everything I can to see that Yu Yevon is destroyed." she raised her voice.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Tidus got up and walked toward her, "Why do you insist on feeling like you have to do this alone? You need to look at what you have right in front of you!" he screamed.

"I do know what I have! I have friends, a husband that love and carry about me! But we have to be prepared for anything he throws at us! Simple dresspheres and garment grids aren't going to work!" Yuna stood up and walked inches in front of Tidus, her face flushed with anger.

"Did you even stop to think if your body could handle it? Do you even care?" He spat out at her, almost instantly regretting what he'd just said.

"How dare you..." Yuna whispered. Before she could stop herself, she raised her right hand and slapped Tidus' face with unintentional force, causing his head to turn from her.

"We're heading back to Besaid to scoop up Wakka and Lulu. Report to the bridge to plan our next move!" Rikku spoke over the intercom breaking the tension in the air between them.

"Yuna..." Tidus said softly as he heard their angered breathing fill the distance between them.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I can't even look at you right now." Yuna cut him off with a heart broken tone in her voice as she stomped off.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger number 430 (random)! What's going to happen between Yuna and Tidus? And was Baralai smitten with Yuna? Guess we'll have to wait and see! More chapters to follow very soon :D_**


	16. The legend of Arcani and Nara

_**The legend of Arcani and Nara  
**_

_**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon! Read at your own risk!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Lulu and Wakka stepped on to the airship carrying a load of luggage with them.

"Think you might have went a little overboard, Lulu?" Rikku giggled

Lulu giggled, "I just want to be prepared. It's been quite a long time since I've used my magic." she replied.

"Where's Yuna and Tidus?" Wakka asked.

Rikku shrugged.

"Tidus said he needed to take care of something in Besaid. I don't know about Yuna though." Paine answered him as she grabbed the luggage.

Rikku started rummaging through the stuff Lulu brought on board, "What is all this stuff, Lulu?" she asked

"Just a few books on the subject at hand." Lulu grinned as they walked toward the cabin.

* * *

Yuna slipped out of the airship and headed down to the beach. She placed her toes in the sand and simply smiled.

Flashback:

_"Yuna...?" Tidus called to her as she started to walk away. _

_"Hmm?" Yuna replied without turning around._

_"Other than this fantastic view, why do you come out here for hours on end, by yourself? What draws you to it?" Tidus asked as he continued to stare out into the ocean, never turning to her._

_Yuna turned slowly, and started back to where Tidus stood. She grabbed his hand, and laced her fingers into his. She stood there and watched him look. A smile crossed her face and she stepped in front of him. Her hand slipped from his, and slowly ran up his arms, feeling his muscular form as they drifted to his chest, and came to a rest on the back of his neck. She let her fingers slide up, touching his blonde, wild hair that seemed to get in his way sometimes. Her eyes met his. One of the million things she was addicted to. His piercing blue eyes were so inviting and gentle. Tidus smiled before looking back at Yuna, and he reacted to her touch by slipping his hands around her waist before returning her look. _

_"I come here, because this is where we reunited. If I've learned one thing in my life, it's that things are often taken for granted. So I come here and quietly thank everyone and everything that let you return to me. And I cast away all my fears and thoughts into the sea." Yuna finally replied as she pulled herself closer to him, feeling his heartbeat against hers. _

End Flashback:

"I wish I could make you understand." Yuna whispered into the wind.

* * *

Tidus quickly made his way to the temple in Besaid Village. He opened the tall doors and slipped in, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Ah, Sir Tidus!" a priest called out to him.

"Uh, hello." Tidus bowed nervously.

"Congratulations on the baby!" the priest bowed, "Everyone in Spira must be rejoicing in this joyous news!"

Tidus just smiled, "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of quickly. I don't want to keep Lady Yuna waiting."

The priest nodded, "Of course. I just wanted to congratulate you both." he smiled as he made his way back to his room.

Tidus sighed in relief as he continued up the stairs. Making his way through the dead cloister of trials, he came upon his destination.

"No turning back now." he whispered as he entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

Tidus sauntered in and looked around. He knelt down to the glass statue as it glowed, as he touched it, the Fayth appeared before him.

"Sir Tidus." The Fayth smiled.

Tidus bowed his head.

"What brings you here?", the Fayth asked.

"I came here to ask a favor of you." Tidus replied.

* * *

Yuna walked back to the Celsius and approached the bridge.

"There you are. We were just coming to look for you." Lulu smiled as she watched Yuna sit on the chair.

"I just headed out to the beach for a little while." Yuna smiled.

"Where's Tidus?" Wakka asked, noticing he rarely ever left Yuna's side.

Yuna's smile suddenly faded and morphed into a hurt expression, "I don't know." she whispered.

"Should we go looking for him?" Paine asked, taking careful note of Yuna's sudden change.

"I'm sure he's fine." Yuna quickly replied as she turned toward Rikku.

"Where to, Yunie?" Rikku asked giggling.

Yuna sighed heavily. She knew where they needed to go. She just wasn't sure if they were ready. "Head to the Calm Lands. We'll made the rest of the journey on foot. I need to speak with Kimarhi before we make the climb over the mountain."

"You mean..." Rikku whispered.

"Yes. We'll head to Zanarkand." Yuna nodded.

Everyone exchanged glances, but nobody said a word. The only thing that filled the air between them was the sound of Rikku punching in the coordinates.

"All set. Once Tidus gets back, we'll head out." Rikku whispered as she looked on at everyone else.

* * *

Tidus groaned as he opened his eyes. He brought his hand to his head and sat up slowly.

"I must have passed out..." he whispered as she scrambled to his feet. He looked around and seen he was still in the Chamber of the Fayth.

Once he regained his composure, he started out the door before and turned back around, just staring. "Thank you." he whispered as he slipped out.

He didn't know if what he had just done was right, but he knew he wasn't letting Yuna fight this alone. He took notice of the airship in the distance and inhaled deeply, "Forgive me, Yuna." he whispered as he jogged toward the airship.

* * *

"The passage I found doesn't really give a lot of information. As I stated earlier, no one knew this was possible because it had never happened." Lulu spoke as she paused grabbing another book before continuing, "However, I found something else in another book. 1100 years ago, an excerpt from a priest states something similar happening."

"I'm listening." Yuna replied as she leaned down, placing her elbows on her knees.

Lulu nodded and continued, "The priests' name was Father Cairos. In his passage, he mentions a man and a woman. The mans name was Arcani, the womans, Nara. There's no real background on either of them. Father Cairos roughly talks about the pair falling in love and eventually becoming married."

"That doesn't explain anything of use to us." Paine sneered.

Lulu glared over at Paine and cleared her throat, "As I was saying, apparently they studied all kinds of magic and arts. This was long before Yu Yevon and Sin mind you. Spira was just developing what we refer to as Machina. They possessed the ability to combine forces with each other, making them formidable. 50 years before Yu Yevon and Sin, a fiend started to plague the towns and cities of Spira. My guess is this was their equivalent to our Sin." Lulu read on as the group listened, "Arcani and Nara offered their services when panic broke out. At that time, they were secretly testing out an art they called Summoning."

"So, that would have made them the first true Summoners..." Yuna whispered, "But...that can't be right. I was always under the impression Lady Yunalesca was the first."

"According to this..." Lulu looked on, "Arcani and Nara were in fact the first Summoners on Spira. It doesn't go into a lot of depth, but that's what I gathered. As I later read on, Arcani and Nara went out to sea one day to fight the fiend. It was so dangerous and big, there was no where to fight it on land. Since there was no Final Summoning at the time, they joined forces with their Aeons and magic. The battled raged on for two days. Everyone quietly listened to the chaos that rang out. On the second day, Arcani emerged on the surf. Nara was no where to be found. Everyone assumed she had died during the struggle, but no one dared ask Arcani about the events that took place. Arcani wasn't able to accept the fact, and set out alone to find her."

Yuna lowered her head and sighed. She knew exactly how Arcani had felt.

"One day, Arcani returned with Nara. Everyone was shocked, but never questioned her return. Nor did they dare ask Arcani. They let them live out their lives." Lulu finished the passage.

"I still don't see how that helped us at all." Paine huffed as she stood up and walked to the window.

"I just figured since Yuna and Tidus were given these new powers, it might help. If Arcani and Nara brought down that fiend, maybe you two could do something similar, Yuna." Lulu said to Yuna, "Think about it. Arcani lost Nara. You lost Tidus. And then she suddenly reappeared, and so did Tidus. That would explain a few things. Though I did say that it wasn't much. But it's something."

Yuna nodded, "Thank you, Lulu. I'll take it into consideration."

Tidus appeared on the bridge suddenly, "Sorry about that. I'm back." he nodded as he waved.

"Took you long enough." Rikku giggled as she ran up and hugged him.

Yuna looked at Tidus and felt her heart sink to her feet. Tidus looked at Yuna with apologetic eyes. Before Tidus could say anything, Yuna turned and walked toward the cabin.

Tidus sighed and decided to follow her.

"You guys ready to go?" Paine asked.

Tidus nodded and kept walking.

"I don't like the look of that." Wakka sighed as he watched them leave.

"Me either." Lulu whispered.

* * *

Yuna walked up to the bed and hugged the pillow staring out the window. She knew Tidus was coming for her, but she was so ashamed of what she had done. She couldn't face him.

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered as he walked in and stood at the door.

As soon as she heard his voice, she couldn't keep her emotions to herself and she ran over to him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

"No, it's my fault. I should have never said that to you. I'm the one that should say I'm sorry. I deserved it." he whispered as he held her tightly.

They stood there and held on to one another. Neither wanting to let go. Tidus finally managed to pull away, looking into her eyes, "I love you, Yuna. And love makes you do crazy things." he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled and placed a hand to his face, stroking the spot she had slapped before, "I really am sorry..." she whispered as tears started to form in her eyes again.

Tidus pulled her hand away and winked, "You have one hell of a slap. It stung like hell." he chuckled as he kissed her softly.

No sooner as his lips touched hers, she pulled him to her grabbing the collar. Their kisses turned into needy ones, each getting deeper than the last. Tidus turned Yuna around and backed her into the wall kissing her furiously as his hands roamed her body erotically. Yuna moaned as she broke the kisses to breath. Tidus buried his head in her neck and kissed it passionetly. Yuna gasped when she felt his breath on her neck and she whispered his name.

Tidus scrambled to remove his clothes as Yuna fumbled with hers. He lifted her leg gently and placed it on the table beside them. Once he was confident it was placed correctly, he ran his hand slowly up her dress and caressed her. He pushed her panties to the side and slid his fingers into her, noticing that she was moist with excitement.

Yuna leaned her head against the wall and inhaled sharply as she felt him start to pleasure her. She moaned louder as she looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his fingers slide in and out of her slowly. Their breaths became uneven and hotter as she lowered her hand and took Tidus' erect manhood into it. She felt how excited he was, and she removed his hand from inside of her.

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hips and raised her up a little, using the wall as a brace before lowering her on to him slowly. He grunted with excitement as his jaw tensed and he closed his eyes. Yuna tightened her grip around his neck as she moaned louder, feeling him nestled deep inside her.

"Tidus..." she whispered between her labored breathing.

After feeling himself deep inside her, he thrusted his hips against her and began a slow rhythmic motion. Yuna reached for his hands and laced their fingers together as she looked into his eyes. Tidus lifted Yuna's hands above her head and planted them firmly against the wall as he thrusted deeper. Yuna closed her eyes and leaned her head on his forehead as she groaned.

Tidus brought one of his hands to her chin and tilted Yuna's head toward his, "Look at me, Yuna." he panted thrusting faster.

Yuna opened her eyes. Piercing blue eyes met her mismatched pair. Over taken with pleasure, her arms fell to his shoulders and she lifted herself more before kissing him passionetly. Their tounges danced together in ecstasy and Tidus reached down, bringing his hands down under her thighs and picked her up gently, laying her down on the table where her foot rested.

Yuna gripped the edges of the table with her hands as he laid her down and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her. Tidus couldn't help but to increase his thrusts into more robust ones. He reached down and grabbed Yuna's hips, sliding her down the table further. Yuna's back arched and a scream of passion escaped her lips. Tidus lifted one of his hands and rubbed her warm skin that glistened with sweat in between her breasts.

"...Tidus," she panted as her toes started to curl and her grip tightened around the table.

"I love you." he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her into a sitting position, still thrusting in and out of her.

"I love you too..." she gasped as she kissed him hard on the lips as she felt herself start to give in to the immense feeling that consumed her body.

With a few more intense thrusts, Tidus groaned loudly as Yuna stifled a high pitched squeal in his ear. They held on to one another tightly and tensed as they came together in unison. Their breaths, labored and lustful, filled the room as they relaxed. Tidus pulled Yuna from his neck and kissed her softly and she welcomed them.

_"Make up sex?"_

_"If it's always that good, I don't object."_

_"You would say that, Tidus."_

They both chuckled and inhaled deeply gazing into each others eyes.

"Hey we're coming up on the Calm Lands if you two..." Rikku giggled as she busted through the door.

Yuna and Tidus quickly scrambled from their current position and blushed. Rikku stood there stunned, and then rushed to shut the door once she realized what she'd walked in on.

"Oh my Yevon!" she shrieked through the door, "I'm so sorry!"

"We'll be down in a minute!" Yuna laughed nervously.

"Ok." Rikku replied nervously as she quickly turned and walked away, "Ur E ys cu cunno..." she whispered absolutely mortified as she made her way back to the bridge.

* * *

**_A/N: The name Arcani simply means, "Destined for greatness". Nara means, "Happy". If you're confused, don't worry. It will all make sense later on in the story. I promise. What is Tidus up to I wonder..._**


	17. Yuna's Determination

_**Yuna's Determination**_

_**A/N: I know it's been a few days since I've added a chapter. I apologize. But I am still working on it. I've also posted another fanfic to the site to kind of bounce between the two and keep myself refreshed. I'd really hate to burn out on either of them. I hope you understand :)**_

_**P.S. The title of this chapter is actually one of the track songs from the FFX OST. It's the song that plays while you're running through the Calm Lands. As you read on in the chapter, I found it to fit quite well. I don't want to reveal too much, so enjoy! :)****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The Calm Lands were exactly how they all remembered it. A Plain full of history. If you listened close enough, you could hear the eerie echos of the battles fought here. A battle Yuna herself thought she'd be fighting. The sky was clear and blue. Not a single cloud to be found. It was breath taking.

The journey across for the most part was simple enough. A few fiends here and there, but nothing major. Yuna's feet and back were aching, but she remained silent. Such as she'd always been. Discomfort to her, meant nothing.

Once they reached the center of the Calm Lands, Tidus calmly motioned for the group to hold up just for a quick second.

"What's he up to?" Wakka asked as he scratched his head.

The rest just shrugged their shoulders and stood around waiting.

Yuna hung around a little ways from the group. She stared off in the distance. She looked at how far they'd come, and then noticed a cliff. She knew where it lead. Remiem Temple. Home to the Magus Sisters that had fought by her side along with the other Aeons two years ago. It was also once a place a former summoner named Belgemine, called home. An unsent summoner that helped her increase her power before the final fight with Sin. A faint smile crossed her face. She had been grateful for her help. Yuna closed her eyes and only moving her lips, she mouthed the words, 'Thank you' to her.

Almost as quickly as the smile danced on her face, it was just as quickly replaced with a painful one. She squinted her eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Mmm..." she moaned faintly as her legs started to give out on her. If the rock hadn't been by her, she would have tumbled to the ground. She placed her hands over her stomach and her breathing became uneven and labored. The pain only lasted a minute or two, and then faded. She brought herself to an upright stance, and tried to regulate her breathing again.

Once she had it under control, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tidus standing there with a loving smile on his face. Behind him stood a bright yellow chocobo.

"Come on, sweetness." He smiled as he reached for her hand to help her mount it.

"Tidus..." Yuna giggled softly as she smiled lovingly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you Tidus me. If we have to make this journey, you'll be doing it comfortably. End of discussion." He chuckled as he lifted her up and kept his hands on her until she was safely mounted.

Yuna sat side saddled to facilitate her wardrobe more comfortably as she watched Tidus gently take the reigns and headed back toward the rest of the posse. She grabbed the thicker feathers on the nape of the chocobos neck to steady her balance.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

They continued on. Everyone was carrying on a conversation, and seemed in good spirits. Yuna just looked on and smiled. This made everything worth it. Watching her friends smile and laugh. Living life. Just like the rest of Spira.

Just before they reached the exit of the Calm Lands that would lead to Mount Gagazet, Yuna heard a very faint, but distinct evil cackle. She gently pushed a strand of her hair that had fell in her face, behind her ear thinking she had been the only one to hear it.

_"I heard it too, Yuna."_

Yuna looked up and noticed that everyone had stopped in their tracks. She wasn't imagining it. Everyone else heard it too. And then...

_"So nice of you to join me, Lady Yuna." _

Yuna gasped, "Yu Yevon?"

_"I just knew we'd meet again. And look, you even brought a welcoming party. How sweet of you." _

"Are you too much of a coward to show yourself?" Yuna hissed.

_"Not at all. Such talk is unbecoming of a Lady such as yourself. Just so you know, I have a welcoming committee of my own. Let's just see how strong you are!"_

Yuna felt her heart race as they heard a low rumble coming from beneath the Calm Lands. The wild chocobo's were startled and took off running. Her chocobo was becoming spooked as well, but Tidus grabbed the reigns a little closer while Yuna rubbed him soothingly.

A sudden high pitched shriek came from the cliff to the north west of them. Just down by the gorge. They noticed a bright light emerge and Yuna brought her hands to her mouth as she reconized the moster.

"Penance..." she gasped.

_"Correct. Penance. Let's see how well you stand up to him. Until next we meet..."_

The giant machina hovered above the gorge and made a deafening noise as it shot out at the Calm Lands. The group rallied their weapons and got into their battle stances before running out to stop him. Yuna herself attempted to hop of the chocobo, but was quickly stopped by Tidus.

"No. You have to stay here out of danger." He sternly told her.

"You can't really expect me to stay here and do nothing!" Yuna whispered as she eyed the rest of her friends who were ahead of them.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do! Promise me." Tidus pleaded with her.

_"Yuna, please promise me you'll stay out of the way?"_

Yuna lowered her head and decided to comply with Tidus.

He reached for her hands and met her half way, planting a soft but deep kiss on her lips. "I'll come back to you. I promise." He whispered as he dashed off with the rest of the group.

Yuna sat helplessly as she watched her friends fight on. Lulu rushed in and started with double casting bio and flare. Penance quickly countered with slowga on them.

"Oh no you don't!" Tidus shouted as he casted hastega to counter the slow and he quickly ran in, jabbing his sword into the gigantic form in front of them.

It hardly made a scratch and quickly attacked Tidus, flinging him back toward the rest of them. Yuna felt her heart stop, but sighed with relief as Tidus bounced back.

Wakka ran in and threw his blitzball straight at Penances' head, "Take that, brudda!" he yelled out, only to be quickly flung back.

"Wakka!" Lulu ran over to him. Her red eyes seemed to glow with anger as she tossed Wakka a potion. She stood up and closed her eyes, reading Fury.

As Lulu prepared her attack, Rikku managed to sneak in and steal a few items from Penance and jumped back to prepare a mix.

Tidus looked back at Yuna and noticed tears forming in her eyes and then turned his attention back to Penance, "Yu Yevon, you won't win this battle!" Tidus took off running at him. He grabbed his sword in his right hand, and swung it effortlessly across Penances' torso six times making a figure eight shape. On the seventh swing, he preformed a back flip smashing his sword deeper into the torso, and then preformed another attack from a the front. Afterward he forcefully slammed his sword into the ground and jumped on to the handle. He took another leap into the air and shouted, "Wakka, now!" Wakka nodded and tossed his blitzball at Tidus, who drove it straight into Penances' face as he landed gracefully on the ground, executing a flawless Blitz Ace attack.

Lulu had finished charging her Fury attack and conjured up ten flares, and Rikku threw a combination of mixtures at him.

As the dust started to settle from the chain of actions, it was silent. "Did we get him?" Rikku asked nervously.

Before anyone could do anything, they heard Penance shriek with fury. He began charging up his ultimate attack, Judgment Day.

Yuna watched from the distance and inhaled sharply as she noticed what he was doing. Tears stung her eyes, "No!" she screamed as she took the reigns of the chocobo and wrapped them around her hands tightly. So tightly, her hands started to turn purple. "I will not let you win this Yu Yevon." She threw her leg over on the chocobo and straddled it. In pure determination, she screamed out once more, "Hiyah!" as she tapped the chocobos sides with her feet and it sped off toward her friends.

"Brace yourselves guys, this isn't going to be pretty!" Tidus yelled out as he shielded himself as did the rest of the group. They closed their eyes and prayed for the best. Just as Judgment Day was about to go off...

"Go!" someone screamed out.

Tidus looked over and seen Yuna standing with staff in hand, running toward them. "Yuna! No!" But she couldn't hear them.

Yuna ran in a few feet in front of Penance and stood with her staff directly in front of her. In one swift movement, she slid back holding the staff in her right hand and tilted foward slightly. Bright lights shot out of her. Penance aimed his attack straight for Yuna, and just as it was about to connect, Valefor shielded the damage for her, killing him instantly.

Bahamut swooped down and preformed Mega Flare. The attack blinded everyone and Yuna shielded her eye. Once his attack subsided, Penance vollied more attacks upon Bahamut and eradicated him effortlessly.

Yuna stood erect and she peered into Penances' eyes. "If that's how you want it..."

Gray clouds covered the blue sky and rumbling thunder pierced the silence. A few lighting bolts struck the ground next to Yuna and the wind picked up around her. Snow flurries encircled her as Yuna lifted her staff into the air, "Shiva and Ixion, I summon thee!" Yuna shouted.

A void formed among the clouds, and a mixture of purple and blue light wove together. They beamed down and illuminated Yuna who stood there with her eyes closed. A bolt of lighting crashed to the right of Yuna, and a single snowflake landed on the ground to her left. Ixion neighed and reared on his back feet as Shiva bursted out from an icey formation.

Yuna pointed her staff suddenly at Penance, she opened her eyes slowly, "Help us." she whispered.

Seeming to acknowledge Yuna's chain of command, both Aeons took off toward Penance. Shiva jumped effortlessly on to Ixion's back and Ixion reared back once more reading Thor's Hammer. As he did so, Shiva raised her arms in the air gracefully for a few seconds, before placing her left hand to the bend of her right. Closing her eyes, she pointed her right palm out and shot out a blizzard from her hand, encasing Penance in sharp shards of ice. Ixion lowered his horn and shot out bolts of lighting which danced around the shards of ice and danced menacingly in an orb. Seeing Penance attempting to void their attack, Shiva extended her right hand again slowly as Ixion continued to hold his electric force field around the monster before them. With a slight nod of Shiva's head, and a swift snap of her fingers, the shards of ice that once pierced Penance shattered. It caused a chain reaction with the lighting, and with a sudden force, Ixion shot out a powerful last volt of lighting that caused Penance to explode into pieces.

As quickly as the Aeons appeared, they vanished into a glow of pyreflies. Leaving Yuna drained and slumped down on one knee. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach again and she groaned again.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out to her.

Yuna struggled to stand up, but quickly realized she was too weak to stand on her own. Right before she fell to the ground, Tidus caught her in mid air.

"Tidus..." she whispered softly.

He smiled at her softly and embraced her, "You promised you'd stay out of the way..." he whispered as tears welled into his piercing blue eyes.

Yuna groaned as the sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach again. She allowed herself to sit up and rise to a standing position. She noticed through her squinted eyes that the group stared at her. But they didn't just stare. They were glaring. Never a good sign. She quickly remembered they weren't aware of her becoming a summoner again.

"I can explain..." she whispered as she let her gaze fall to the ground.

Tidus grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "Do it on the way." he spoke softly as he retrieved the chocobo.

"You knew?" Lulu sneered as she heard Tidus speak up to Yuna.

Tidus nodded as he lifted Yuna back on to the chocobo.

All that could be heard were scoffs and sighs. They felt betrayed by her impulsive decision. But she had no choice. This is something she knew she had to do.

They made their way back to the exit of the Calm Lands. Tidus was leading the chocobo toward the narrow passage way, trying not to make eye contact with the others.

_"Stop."_

Tidus sighed and stopped at Yuna's request. He knew she was about to enlighten the group about what they'd just witnessed. And he also knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He turned to gaze upon his wife and smiled with pain and hurt in his eyes. But he just nodded as he turned her to face the group.

"You all deserve to know the truth." Yuna whispered as she fidgeted with her nails nervously. Once she summoned the courage to look back into their eyes, she did something she'd done most of her life. She gave a reassuring smile. A fake smile. A smile they all knew too well. I smile that masked how she was truly feeling for the sake of them not worrying about her.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Wakka grunted as he crossed his arms at the front of his chest?

"More importantly..." Lulu interrupted before Yuna could speak, "just when did you plan on telling us that you knew what Yuna had done!"

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. Before he could Rikku stepped forward. She'd been silent so far, but this was just too much to take. Before anyone knew what was going on, she drew back and slapped Tidus across the face with a driving force.

"How could you? How could you let her do something like this, Tidus?" Rikku shouted, "We protected her two years ago! We tried talking her out of doing the very same thing not to long ago! And you just let her waltz in and do it again?"

Tidus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could explain...

"Don't you dare blame him!" Yuna cried out. She was obviously enraged about Rikku's actions, but she was crying. It was a pained and angered felt cry. "It wasn't his fault! He didn't know what I was going to do until it was too late. There was no taking it back. I am a grown woman! I will make decisions for myself! Stop treating me like a child! You may all love me and care for me, but I have to draw the line when you start trying to tell me how to lead my life!"

With that said, Yuna carefully slid herself off the chocobo and approached Wakka, Lulu and Rikku. Rikku had actually slipped back in line with the others.

"Rikku, you're my cousin. We're blood. We're family. I wouldn't have it any other way. You do what you want. You travel all over Spira and experience life to the fullest. I thank you for taking me with you. I wouldn't take it back for anything." Yuna whispered but it was still an angered tone, "You helped me find who I was, and you helped me realize that people were in fact taking advantage of me. I would like to think that in learning all that, you of all people would trust in my decisions, how ever scared for me you might be."

Yuna walked slowly over to Wakka and sighed heavily, "Wakka, you're like my big brother. And I know that because you and I feel that way, you have this internal instinct to protect me. I will always be grateful for that. But there comes a time when you have to face the music. I am a woman. A married woman. I am quite capable of handling myself."

She then turned to Lulu and paused. Almost as if to summon even more courage. She glanced down and thought long and hard about how to put it into words. Then she finally looked back up and started at Lulu, "Lulu, there's not really much to say about our relationship. Like Wakka, I consider you to be my big sister. I don't think I need to repeat to you what I did for Wakka. But I am grateful for everything you've done. I stood by both of you when you decided to start your own family. I encouraged you and reassured you that everything would be fine."

Yuna stepped back a bit and turned to Tidus, "I've already spoken to you." she whispered and then hung her head low again, taking in a deep breath, "My resolve to fight and defeat Sin never changed. Looking at Spira now, I still stand by the decisions I made then. Even if we hadn't defeated him for good. But..." she paused thinking if she should finish her sentence, "two years ago after losing Tidus, I was lost. I loved him. I felt I lost all my hope and reason for living. And then he came back to me. Now here I stand. Married and carrying his child. And up until a few months ago, I figured I was free to live the rest of my days how I wanted. And now look at the mess we're in?"

Yuna walked slowly up to the chocobo and caressed his feathers gently. Nobody made a move, afraid that Yuna wasn't done with her little pep talk. And in fact, she wasn't.

"Yes, I did ask the Fayth to become a summoner once again. I knew the risk I was taking. It astounds me that either of you would have second guessed my decision. And what's worse, that you'd blame the one person that has given me the most precious gift of all." Yuna started to cry again, but it was different this time. "Sooner or later, you're all going to find out that I have to be the one to do this. You'll all come to understand that I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He's after Tidus and I. Nothing is going to stop him."

She attempted to get on the chocobo, and Tidus was at her side about to help her and she shrugged him off gently. "I will not lay down at his feet and let him take me from a life I so desperetly want. I am going to fight for it. If I die..." she trailed off, "It is because I was never fated to live this life. But I swear on my unborn child, I will fight to keep my dream alive. Heed my words well, for it will be the last time you hear them. I will do this, with, or without the help of everyone. I love each and every one of you."

Yuna grabbed the reigns and turned the chocobo toward the exit and trotted a few steps ahead of everyone else. Then she stopped. "This is our story. It will go in our favor, or I'll end it here."

Everyone exchanged looks of sheer fear as goosebumps ran over their arms. They all followed Yuna toward the exit. Tidus lazily walked behind the rest seeming lost in his own thoughts. He reflected on Yuna's words and thought to himself...

_I'm with you all the way Yuna. I just hope I know what I'm doing. I hope I made the right decision..._

_

* * *

**A/N: I tried sooooo hard to immerse myself into how Yuna was feeling. I wanted her emotions running high, as I would have guessed she would have like to said those words through out both games the way everyone is always trying to take care of her and protect her. I don't want to spill out exactly what I was feeling, but if you'd like to talk to me more about it, feel free to PM or email be about it. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and review! Let me know how it's turning out :D**  
_


	18. To Zanarkand

_**To Zanarkand **_

_**A/N: This is a short chapter. I briefly wanted to touch bases on Yuna reflecting her past as well as revealing a little more to the plot. I don't want to give too much away, so read on!**_

_**P.S. The title from this chapter is also another track listing on the FFX OST. Given the situation and where the journey is leading them, it too felt appropriate as a title. Make sure to review and tell me what you guys think! Enjoy :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The final hike to Mount Gagazet was a very long, tense one. The walk itself wasn't all that long, but it felt like it had been. Everyone drug their feet, reflecting Yuna's speech. Never had they seen her be so honest and blunt. She wasn't that type of woman. But as is with the world, Yuna was changing right before their eyes.

Nobody could really blame her. She had accepted her death in exchange for the world's life two years ago when she set out on her summoner pilgrimage. And while they defeated Sin and Yu Yevon for good, Yuna lost something precious. She lost Tidus. She didn't even have a chance to rejoice in the fact that she was able to walk away from the chaos alive. Truth be told, Yuna wasn't alive. A part of her died on that airship when Tidus faded away. In exchange for her life, he faded away into the dawn.

For a year and a half, she grieved silently. Everybody had tried to bring her spirits up, people from all over Spira flocked to Besaid wanting to meet High Summoner Yuna. Of course, Yuna being Yuna, she smiled. Putting on a cheerful facade for everyone. Wakka and Lulu thought she might have been picking up the pieces of her broken heart, and moving on with her life. She'd even started practicing with the Besaid Aurochs during blitzball practice. But truth be told, it was another way of keeping Tidus close to her heart. She never wanted to let him go.

It wasn't until Rikku showed up that Yuna made a command decision to venture all around Spira. With a new confidence and a refreshed hope to reunite with her love, she did what she thought was best. But down every turn, she found herself slipping further from what she wanted, and helping Spira once again. The sphere that was shown to her, the man she so desperately wanted to be Tidus, turned out to be another restless soul trying to make amends. Vegnagun threatened Spira, therefore, Yuna had to get rid of it. And as for Shuyin, the man she thought was Tidus, had proven to be a worthy adversary.

In the end, she reunited the couple after a thousand years of searching and wanting. But isn't that what she wanted? Was she really happy for them? Yes, of course. But deep down, she cried under the surface, wishing it were her that had been reunited with Tidus. But in the end, her wishes didn't go unanswered. The Fayth had rewarded her for her valiant efforts for Spira once again. Tidus came back to her. Only then did she realize that two years...felt like a thousand.

Yet, here they are. Traveling a road she knew she would see again, but she had wished the circumstances were different. Yuna had wanted this trip to be full of laughter. To celebrate the beginning of her new life. She was truly happy and wanted to share it with the world. But now she couldn't. Once again she found herself rushing in and endangering everyone she loved. Was Yuna ever meant to be happy? Would she ever just get to plant her feet in the sands of Besaid Beach and play with her child? Would she ever be able to sleep peacefully beside her husband? Her Tidus? With the baby sleeping soundly in the next room? Would she be able to have a normal married couple argument like who snores louder? Or who hogs the covers more? Would she ever...

Yuna hung her head lower and let a silent tear fall from her eye. She watched the scenery change from the outskirts of the Calm Lands, to the bitter coldness of Mount Gagazet. She shuttered as the wind nipped at her bare skin and the snow fell lightly into her hair. Off in the distance, she seen the Ronso tribe going about their buisness like they always did. And then...

"Kimarhi!" Yuna squealed as she leapt from the chocobo and dashed off toward the pensive, furry blue man that rippled with muscles. Yuna didn't think another second before practically leaping into his arms and greeting him with the biggest hug on the face of Spira.

Kimarhi, almost knocked off his feet, placed his arms around Yuna returning her embrace, "Kimarhi happy to see Yuna." he replied.

The rest of the group couldn't help but to stifle snickers and giggles at the reunion. Yuna had known Kimarhi since she was seven years old. He'd been a father figure toward her until he was appointed as the Elder Ronso after Sin's defeat.

"Mmmm. It's been awhile Kimarhi. Yuna is happy to see Elder Kimarhi too." Yuna giggled as she finally pulled away.

"Ronso feel troubled lately. Hear strange humming coming from Zanarkand." Kimarhi replied with his hands across his chest.

"Humming?" Yuna shifted inquisitvely as Tidus came to her side.

Kimahri nodded, "Sound like Hymn of the Fayth. Kimarhi not believe it, but humming continue for days."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. The Hymn of the Fayth had pretty much died with Sin. In two years it hadn't been sung.

"Wait a minute..." Tidus whispered. He had remembered something. He searched within himself to remember what it was exactly.

_**Flashback:**_

_"There is a legend, you know. Just before the horrible Sin appeared...a terrible war raged between Bevelle and Zanarkand. When the armies of Bevelle attacked Mount Gagazet, they heard a song echoing across the snowy slopes.'Tis a song from an otherworld', they said. The soldiers panicked and ran. And then, as if to pursue the retreating armies, Sin appeared! Some time later, scouts from Bevelle braved the mountain. On the other side, they witnessed the ruins that had been Zanarkand. The city destroyed. Not a single soul left standing. Gone! In its place, a multitude of the fayth had gathered on Gagazet. They were singing a song. It's the song we now call the "Hymn of the Fayth."" _

_Maechen had told Tidus. Standing in the exact same spot he was standing right now. But that wasn't all._

_"It was once a Zanarkand song sung in defiance of Bevelle! Of course, the Yevon clergy of Bevelle forbade it. Then, as these things often go, those who disliked Yevon began to sing it. The Al Bhed, for instance. The Hymn of the Fayth became the symbol of defiance against Yevon. Yevon could do nothing but capitulate. They lifted the ban on the song and spread a new story. They said the hymn was a song sung to soothe the souls of the dead. And so saying, they took the song and made it scripture. That's why today, the hymn is sung all over Spira. You could say that, though Zanarkand is gone from this world, it lives on in the song. And that as they say, is that."_

_**End Flashback:**_

Tidus turned to everyone with his eyes wider than ever, "The Hymn of the Fayth originated the day Sin appeared..."

Lulu raised her hand to her chin and thought out loud, "It was meant to defy Bevelle..."

Paine chimed in as well, "Even still, the only reason it exsists is because Yu Yevon turned willing survivors of Zanarkand into Fayths."

Rikku looked up and exchanged stares with Paine, "But if the people of Spira stopped singing the Hymn when Sin vanished..."

Wakka placed his hand on his hips and squinted, "It...couldn't be. Could it?"

Everyone turned to look at Yuna. She faced the mountain, with her back to them. Tidus slowly stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Yuna...?"

Yuna tensed when she felt his hand touched her. She looked down at her stomach, and then back at the mountain. "He's attempting to recreate Sin by conjuring up the Fayths." she whispered.

"That really just can't be! We killed Sin, ya?" Wakka huffed as he kicked the snow.

"I say Sin, but that might not be true." Yuna turned to face her friends. "If it's not Sin, it's going to be much worse. I just haven't figured it out yet. This has to be why the Fayth asked us to find out gifts, Tidus. Yu Yevon isn't knocking on their door and asking politely for them to come over for tea."

Tidus looked at Yuna and gasped as if he just realized something he should have sooner, "He's not just attempting to conjure up the Fayths."

Everyone stared at him waiting to hear more.

Tidus started to pace back and forth across the entrance. "Look, the whole reason the Fayths exist, is soley because Yu Yevon was using them for dream Zanarkand inside Sin, correct?"

Everyone nodded once.

"Which can only mean one thing." Tidus ceased his pacing and looked directly at Yuna.

"They have no free will when it comes to him. He's like their master..." Yuna exhaled.

"Wait..." Lulu interjected. "50 years before Yu Yevon prevailed over Zanarkand, Arcani and Nara were using summons. Which means, Yu Yevon isn't the reason they exsist. They exsisted before him."

"Uh...who?" Tidus questioned.

Lulu gave Tidus the quick run down of the story she'd told everyone else in his absense.

"This doesn't make any sense though. " Paine winced as she tried to piece things together. "If Yu Yevon isn't the reason they exsist...then how is he able to control them?"

"Because he's not technically controlling them." Rikku chimed in surprisingly as everyone turned and looked at her curiously. "Well, think about it. If Lulu's books are right, then the only logical explanation would be, that Arcani and Nara would have been the creators of the summons."

Everyone stood quietly, just continuing to stare at Rikku.

"What?" she shrugged. "Oh for Spira sakes everybody! I am not as dumb as I look! Ikr zicd palyica E's pmuhta tuach'd sayh E's cdibet!"

"What's wrong Cid's girl? Who ruffled your feathers this time?" a man chuckled after Rikku's outburst.

"Don't push my buttons, Gippal!" Rikku shrieked.

"Sorry we're late everybody." Nooj smiled.

Baralai bowed gracefully, carrying something on his back.

Yuna smiled as the three men decided to join them. "Nice to see you guys so soon. What's the occasion?"

Baralai made his way to Yuna and bowed formally, and smiled, "We've found some interesting things we thought you should know. I figured it'd be a nice gesture to fill you in since we really do owe you one."

Tidus felt his hands tighten at his sides. A slow anger seeped out of him and he was sure it was evident.

Yuna blushed and cleared her throat, "So, care to share?"

"Actually, we might as well continue on. We'll explain it on the way." Gippal replied in Baralais place as he poked Rikku who was still writhing in anger.

"Ok. To Zanarkand then." Yuna nodded as she faced the mountain and started upward. She turned to face Kimarhi on her way up. Before she could go any further, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder, and stepped in front of her.

"Kimarhi go. Kimarhi protect Yuna." Kimarhi spoke in his usual tone, assuming Yuna's place in line.

Yuna smiled, "Thank you, Kimarhi."

She let everyone walk past her and she looked at them in awe. Feeling an overwhelming sense of bittersweetness. And with that, she jogged up to the group, letting her hand fall gracefully into Tidus'.  


* * *

**_A/N: As a reference to Tidus' flash back, the scholar Maechen was in fact standing next to the Save Sphere on Mount Gagazet. The dialogue was a short hand version of his explanation to the Hymn of the Fayth. It ties in with more of the story, so I wanted to touch bases so I didn't lose people. Although, if I confused anyone further, send me a PM or email and I'd be happy to explain it in more detail. Stay tuned! _**


	19. A City Dead For A Thousand Years

_**A City Dead For A Thousand Years...**_

_**A/N: Just wanted to comment on the flashback this chapter. If you've played FFX, you're familiar with the scene where they reach Zanarkand. Tidus narrated the movie, but no one was aware of what Yuna was really thinking at the time. So...I decided that I would take the opportunity to voice what I thought she might have been thinking at the time. That being said, the flashback she has shows what she was thinking when they arrived just like the game did for Tidus. I hope I reflected her feelings well. **_

_**P.S. I apologize for taking so long to update. I was losing creative steam. I also know the chapter is rather short, but this is a defining moment for both characters. I'll probably post one or two more chapters today that will reveal more of the plot and move toward encounters and such. Anyway, read on! ****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The trudge across Mount Gagazet wasn't really a solemn one. Not like the last time they ventured through here. Actually, it was quite lively. Everyone was mingling and laughing. It made Yuna genuinely smile. She slowly walked behind her friends as she listened to them. And, even for just a little while, the situation at hand seemed to drift away.

"Oh oh oh! Did Yunie ever tell you guys about the time she almost fell off the ruins at the top of the mountain?" Rikku half way squealed and giggled to the group.

Yuna lifted her head quickly at the mention of her name. A blush rose to her cheeks as she stifled a nervous giggle. "I think I might have left that one out, Rik."

"Aww come on! It was classic!"

"Well, since you seem so set on telling it, why don't you enlighten them?"

Yuna returned to her previous posture and continue heading toward Zanarkand, seemingly lost in thought. Tidus listened to Rikku gushing, but he felt a familiar presence consume him. He darted his eyes slowly to Yuna. He really hoped she didn't know what he'd done. He suddenly sighed as fear panged through him.

"Tidus...are you listening to me? I'm just getting to the juicey bits!" Rikku shoved him playfully.

"Oh...yeah. Of course I am, Rikku." He smiled and ran his fingers through his wild golden hair, turning his attention to Rikku after glancing back once more at Yuna.

Paine and Lulu had caught on quickly. They exchanged glances and nodded, as they pushed themselves past the rest of the group, taking the lead.

"You noticed it too?" Lulu whispered hoping the rest of them wouldn't notice.

Paine nodded. "I may not know a lot about Tidus, but I've traveled around enough with Yuna to know something is weighing heavily on her mind."

Lulu chuckled and Paine raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You're more perceptive than I thought. You and I are a lot alike," Lulu paused as she looked Paine up and down before continuing, "with the exception of our wardrobe."

"Hey, you do it your way, and I'll do it mine." Paine scoffed playfully.

Lulu nodded and smiled, "But in all seriousness, I used to be a lot like you. Very stoic and to myself. That's probably why Yuna felt so drawn to you. I can tell you've bonded."

"Yeah, we have. She helped me find myself...in the most weirdest ways mind you."

"Yuna's always been like that. Always willing to help others and putting herself last. But she's changed. I have you and Rikku to thank for that. Tidus though...had he not been there on her pilgrimage..." Lulu drifted off

"You can't think like that, Lulu. She's here now, he's here now, and that's really all that matters now. But something is wrong. I can feel it." Paine glanced back.

"I know. They're both acting weird. I know part of it is our destination. For Yuna at least. That's only part of it though. I have a suspicion there's more to it than that."

"Yeah, Zanarkand. I had forgotten all about that." Paine lowered her head.

"I admit, I had too. But Yuna hasn't. She never will. And I don't think Tidus is completely aware of it thanks to Rikku." Lulu sighed.

"I know this was the end of her pilgrimage, but there's more to it than that...isn't there?" Paine asked hesitantly.

"Much more. And by the tone in your voice, I'd say Yuna never told you."

Paine shook her head slowly, "No. Yuna never really mentions anything really. I've had to piece bits of information together as we went along."

"I had thought so. No one really knows. Only the seven of us do. There were rumors of course, but it will never compare to what we lost that day. Or what Yuna went through." Lulu sighed as she began to explain what she meant.

Yuna placed her hands behind her back and looked at her feet. She knew they were reaching Zanarkand. The closer they got, the harder it became to forget about what was going on. But more importantly, the harder it was to remember her first time here.

As she continued to look down at the ground, she noticed the white snow was thinning. The dirt was beginning to take over. The snow falling around her begun to dissipate, the howling wind stilled, and where there was once a shroud of darkness, was now replaced with the glow of the setting sun burning into her skin.

Becoming so lost in sadness, she hadn't heard the laughter and talk among her friends cease. Silence encased them all, for they knew this was the end. The end of their journey. The setting sun behind the ruins of the city set off a pink and golden glow. Beautiful, but haunting. They turned around slowly and watched Yuna approach them with her head hung low. Her feet shuffled some rocks on the ground, but stopped.

The gentle breeze whipped her hair around her face, and ruffled through her clothes. She didn't look up. She didn't want to. She didn't have to. She knew what she would see. More importantly, she didn't want to see their faces. She knew they'd just stare at her with pity stricken in them. And his face...what would she seen in his eyes? Would it be pity? No...it would be fear or hurt. She couldn't bare to see him like that. The feelings and memories started to build up inside of her. It felt like her pilgrimage all over again. She desperately tried to push back her memories...but they refused to subside. Her eyes glazed over with the intense burning sensation, knowing she was going to cry. But she refused. She wouldn't allow it. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried so hard to shut herself away from everything, but the memories were so strong. And the minute she closed her eyes, she lost the battle that raged inside her, as they poured over her relentlessly.

_**Flashback:**_

_Yuna looked at the ruins below her. She peered off into the distance silently as Tidus stood beside her. _

_Zanarkand. A city dead for a thousand years. Ruins of a forgotten city full of light. One that never slept, until now. I had hoped it would be 'his' Zanarkand...but it's not. A part of me deep inside knew it wouldn't be. But I wanted to believe so much that it was. Standing here, with 'him' beside me...I feel my resolve wavering. But I can't let it. I have to do this. I have to continue on and receive the Final Summoning. Maybe then...'he' can find his way back to 'his' Zanarkand. Maybe through me, he can finally go home._

_Yuna sighed softly and glanced over at Tidus as he stared at the remaining remnants of a place he once called home. "Are you ready?" she whispered._

_Tidus nodded slowly, letting his eyes find hers. Yuna nodded her head and turned to the rest of the guardians, "Let's go, everyone." she whispered as she lead them toward Zanarkand._

_She lowered her eyes to the ground and studied the path that spiraled downward. The road that would lead her to the end of her journey._

_**End of flashback:**_

A tear slowly fell down her cheek as she succumb to her memories. She was mad at herself for being so weak. But she had to carry on. She had to do this. She shuffled forward and her friends parted so she could step on to the cliff. She raised her head slowly and gazed upon the sight before her.

"Zanarkand..." she whispered. The wind that flowed gently almost seemed filled with the echos of her past as well as the past of so many summoners before her. They seemed to call out to her, giving her the courage she needed to press on.

"Yuna?" Tidus reached for her hand and approached her slowly, standing beside her as he had done before.

_"We can do this, Yuna. Always, remember?"_

Yuna nodded and her lips curved slowly upon her delicate face.

_"Always..."_

She turned to face the group and put on her summoners smile. "Let's go." she whispered as she lead them once again...into the decent.

Tidus walked hand in hand with Yuna. He couldn't help but to remember how it once felt to stand where they had stood. Any other time would be different. If they had come back here on their own, things wouldn't have been so sad. But he knew Yuna was in a similar situation. The thought of losing her weighed heavily on his thoughts. Last time, it had been losing Yuna. This time...their child was caught up in the tangled web as well.

It wasn't until that realization, that he accepted what he had done. Now the question was, how was he going to tell everybody? How was he going to tell...Yuna? His facial expressions changed every second. First he became worried that she'd be upset. Then as he thought about it some more, he thought about how stupid that was. There was nothing to be upset over. He did it to protect her. The only threat that _had_ lingered on was long gone.

_"What am I so worried about it? There's really nothing to worry over!" _ He thought to himself.

Tidus' thoughts were completely interrupted when he noticed Yuna stop suddenly. He looked over at her and noticed her face was twisted in sadness and yet...a smile lingered among it.

It wasn't until his eyes followed her line of sight...that he gasped. He now knew what she was looking at. The rest of the group moved back, giving them their space. After all, this was something they had never gotten the chance to reflect on. And now that they're standing here, well it was just out of respect to let them have their moment.

Tidus' gaze continued to linger on the camp site he'd sat with them at almost forever ago, and walked over to Yuna and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder taking in the bittersweet moment.

"This is where we sat that night, the seven of us." Yuna whispered softly as a tear ran freely from her blue eye.

Tidus pulled her to him tightly, feeling misty eyed himself.

"I've never talked about it. I didn't want to share my memories. I wanted to keep that feeling...this place...within me forever." Yuna whispered again, finding it difficult for her to let the words escape her lips in between the silent sobs.

Tidus kissed her tears away and smiled, "It always will be, Yuna. We'll share these memories together."

Yuna returned his smile as she kissed his lips softly. They walked over to the camp fire hand in hand. Tidus sat down, and motioned for Yuna to sit with him. She leaned her back into his chest and rested her head on his shoulders. Enveloping her in his arms, he felt a sense of peace settle within him as his hand fell to her stomach.

The rest of the group finally approached them and gathered around in a circle. Lulu smiled as she casted a fire spell to light the fire once again as night fell around them. Nobody really said anything.

Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimarhi, Yuna and Tidus all exchanged glances. Smiles formed on each face, as the fire danced on their features. Yuna and Tidus looked back at each other and just smiled bigger and brighter.

"So, I figured before we turn in for the night, we should go over all this new information." Baralai cleared his throat.

Everyone nodded their heads and waited for him to continue with his findings.

_"Hey, Tidus?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I just realized something funny."_

_"What's that, sweetness?"_

_"We just reached the end of our journey."_

_"Oh yeah, so I guess we kinda did huh?"_

Suddenly they erupted in a fit of giggles as everyone looked at them. Among some of them, it reminded them of the Luca incident where they seemed to have gone mad and laughed at nothing for the longest time. Tears were rolling down their cheeks and Tidus was doubling over in laughter as he landed on his side, taking Yuna with him.

Suddenly, Yuna gasped and laughed louder bringing her hands to her stomach and grinning from ear to ear.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" Tidus asked out of breath.

"The baby just kicked." she replied equally out of breath.

"I wanna feel!" Rikku perked up running over to Yuna.

The group smiled lovingly at them. Tidus got up and helped Yuna to her feet as the others approached to feel Yuna's stomach.


	20. Everything You Once Knew

_**Everything You Once Knew...**_

_**A/N: I'm not sure how confusing this is going to get. But, I took a stab at it. Enjoy!  
**_

_**P.S. The song in here, is again, off of the FFX OST. It's called, "The Hymn of the Fayth". I absolutely love it and played it the whole time I wrote this chapter. I've included the original Japanese lyrics, which is what it's sung in, as well as a translated version so people know what the words mean. It fit quite well I think. Also, a big shout out to Wisdombook34 for their reviews. It means a lot :)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_After the initial elated reaction of feeling the baby inside Yuna kicking around, everyone settled down. Rikku and Lulu had cooked dinner for everybody.

"So, Baralai, you mentioned something about finding new information?" Yuna questioned as they stuffed their faces.

Baralai nodded, "Actually, Nooj and Gippal helped as well. I can't take all the credit. I had thought about what you said, and I decided to do some digging among the Bevelle records."

"It was uncanny that Lulu knew of Arcani and Nara. We had only just caught up with you guys when we over heard the conversation." Nooj sighed as he sat his plate aside.

"I thought so too. I had to really dig into the archives to stumble upon them myself." Baralai chuckled as the looked over at Lulu.

"Well I have a lot of books that I've collected over the years. I put a lot of effort into my training as a Black Mage. And when Yuna made the announcement of pursuing the path of a summoner, I felt the urge to study everything I could about it. Simple talk among people were never enough for me." Lulu smiled. "I guess in a sense, that was my way of trying to find another way around the tradition of the summoners' path."

"I guess I must just be confused..." Tidus interjected, "I'm not sure I'm following you guys."

"It's quite complicated, even for me." Baralai replied, "Maybe...this will explain it." he continued as he held a sphere in his hands.

"What's this?" Yuna gasped, "It's considerably old. Maybe the oldest I've ever seen..."

"When you left Bevelle, the three of us split up to gather information." Nooj spoke up. "I went out to search for spheres. Now, I'm not exactly a Gullwing or anything, but I figured I had to try."

"Before we get to the sphere..." Gippal scoffed, "maybe we should let Baralai talk about what he found."

Baralai nodded. "Lord Arcani and Lady Nara were indeed the first summoners in the history of Spira. Lady Nara was a native of Zanarakand. Lord Arcani from Bevelle. Each of them were gifted beyond their peers. A talent for discovering magics beyond their time. This will explain everything else."

Yuna took the papers from Baralai hesitantly and she studied them.

Baralai continued telling everyone else the story. "Each of them were heirs to their respective city, but neither of them wanted the responsibility. I'm guessing they decided to run from their problems, hence bumping into each other. After meeting, they quickly became fond of each other, pouring their stories out to one another. After discovering they had similar gifts there was no turning back, believing fate had a hand at their meeting. They decided to journey Spira together, delving more into their talents. Knowing they were being tracked down, the two fled, vowing never to be caught. With each passing day, their fondness grew, eventually turning into an unbreakable bond of love."

Nooj looked at Baralai who had stopped and he decided to continue, "After realizing their feelings for one another, Lord Arcani proposed to Lady Nara after they had reached the Calm Lands. Not wanting to waste time, they found themselves standing outside a temple."

Yuna gasped, "You don't mean..."

Baralai nodded, "Remiem Temple. At that time, it was situated between Zanarakand and Bevelle, inside the Calm Lands. After talking with the priest, he agreed to marry them. Word spread quickly to both Zanarkand and Bevelle, causing wide spread panic. Both of them had been betrothed to another. Their actions ultimately decided their fate. The leaders of each city were at each others throats blaming the other for their actions."

"And that's what leads us to our next suspicion." Nooj sighed, "The story we knew, was that Zanarkand and Bevelle were at odds over machina. But according to this information, I tend to believe it being slightly true, but not complete truth. Yes, machina did play a part in it, but that was only an excuse to fan the flames of hatered."

Everyone looked at Baralai and Nooj with disbelief etched into their faces.

Yuna stood quietly and turned from the group, "So..." she whispered, "both cities were at odds because of what Arcani and Nara had done. But what does that have to do with summons and Yu Yevon?"

"That's where I come in." Gippal smirked, "The gifts Arcani and Nara had indeed surpassed their peers. Once word broke out that the cities were arguing with each other, they had decided to stop running. They requested that the leaders, their families, met with them in the Calm Lands. Heeding the request a few days later, they came face to face and explained their actions. And of course, parents being parents, they pulled Arcani and Nara back to Bevelle and Zanarkand, refusing them to be with each other. Refusing to be without each other, they both escaped vowing to never look back. Once they reunited back at Remiem Temple, they knew they couldn't stay there for fear of being caught again. So, as the story goes, before they left, they combined their powers. The end result being aeons, thus turning them into summoners."

"But...how can that be? The Fayths..." Yuna exhaled.

Baralai shook his head, "The Fayths were created by Yu Yevon. Everything else you know about summoning is truth. Lord Arcani and Lady Nara were just the inventors of the art. But what they had done, forever changed Spira's history."

"What do you mean?" Yuna looked at Baralai puzzled.

Baralai sighed, "A few years passed, and the leaders gave up looking for Arcani and Nara, and decided to move on and let them be. Bevelle appointed a new leader. Zanarkand didn't have to appoint anyone, though. Lady Nara was not an only child. She was the eldest of twins. But when she didn't return to claim rights when her father passed away, Yu Yevon, the youngest of the two, was appointed the new leader in his stead."

Everyone gasped with wide eyes. This was almost too much to take in. Yuna felt her head start to spin as Baralai continued on.

"Yu Yevon had grown up around the relentless bickering between Bevelle and Zanarkand, and as such, continued to carry his fathers legecy of bitterness toward Bevelle. The thought of his sister running off and marrying a Bevellian fueled his hatred and clouded his ability to resolve the conflict. And...the war just carried on. He did come face to face with his sister one last time."  
Baralai gazed into the glowing fire before him.

Yuna took the piece of paper in her hand...and started to read the contents of it to her friends.

_"Word reached Arcani and Nara that a terrible fiend was terrorizing Spira. No one knew the origin of it, but due to it's size...it threatened Spira's future. The two decided to journey out and attempt to defeat it. Every day they had continued to draw on their summoning skills, perfecting it as they went along, feeling that with the aeons' power, they had what it took to eliminate it. _

_Under the protection of the night, they slipped into Zanarkand. Nara had something she needed to drop off before they took on the fiend, Arcani never questioned it. While still in Zanarkand, the creature appeared off in the sea. The people ran in fear, screaming for their lives. Grabbing an abandoned ship, they headed straight for the creature. People watched in the distance as they caught glimpses of what would be the first summons ever. _

_The battle raged on for two days. Yu Yevon was among the spectators. After the second day, Lord Arcani emerged from the sea and laid exhaustively in the surf. For a moment, Yu Yevon took pity on him. He ordered for him to be brought back to the palace, and waited for him to awake to locate Nara. And when Arcani told him that Nara had given her life for the killing blow, Yu Yevon was outraged. There laid Arcani, and he was without his sister, Nara. Yu Yevon banished Arcani, leaving him to die in the streets. _

_Arcani, not being able to deal with losing Nara, decided to spend the rest of his life searching for her. He would go to the Farplane every day, but never went in. Then one day...she suddenly appeared out of the blue. People would see them occasionally, but they lived out their lives in solitude. Hidden away from the rest of the world._

_Yu Yevon, finally coming to terms with the loss of his sister, continued to lead his life out ruling Zanarkand. Some years later, as the war reached it's peak, Yu Yevon stumbled upon a book. One he had never seen before. He opened it and gently traced the pages, noting his sisters elegant hand writing. She'd left this for him. A book recounting Lord Arcani and Lady Nara's discovery in the art of summoning. His thirst for power consumed him. Being that he and Nara were blood gave him the ability to harness the power. Everyday he practiced, and was eventually successful. His daughter, Lady Yunalesca, was also curious and he taught her as well. _

_The day finally came, and Yu Yevon was told about Bevelle advancing their troops toward Zanarkand. But Yu Yevon had an idea. A very sinister idea. He thought back to the day he watched Lord Arcani and Lady Nara battle the beast. He would preserve Zanarkand for all eternity. He convinced his daughter of his plan...and thus, Sin was born. Molding Sin after the creature that his sister gave her life to defeat. Bevelle would pay for taking his sister from him. Afterwards, he would claim Spira, and his adored city full of lights, one that never sleeps, could live on forever."_

Yuna looked down at the sphere, and then back up at Baralai with a look of terror in her eyes.

"Have you...watched that sphere?" she whispered.

"I have. We all have, in fact." he responded meekly to her question, referring himself, Nooj and Gippal.

She took it into her hands gently and brought it level with her eyes. The rest of them came to rest closer to her and watched over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and played the sphere.

* * *

"Everything is in order, Sir."

A man nodded as he made his way to the center of the empty sphere pool, "Citizens of Zanarkand, I thank you for gathering here. Tonight, we come together to preserve our city, and to destroy Bevelle once and for all. It is an honor, and a joy to be surrounded by such loyal subjects. What you are about to do, will be remembered for the rest of time. Come! Let us bask in the glory, as they shall bare witness to Zanarkands true power!"

The stadium erupted in cheers as Yu Yevon lifted his hands in the air. Clouds formed over the night sky, and shaded the glow of the moon. Everyone fell silent as they closed their eyes and begun humming the Hymn that had been written for this occasion.

Yu Yevon looked on as his vision became a reality. After the last person faded, and the Hymn echoed in the stadium, the ground began to rumble beneath his feet. A grin slid across his features, and a cackle escaped from his lips.

The bodies that had faded had been replaced with orbs of lights. They blinked profusely and floated around him.

Yu Yevon began to recite the hymn he had written a few days prior.

"Ieyui, nobomeno. Renmiri, yojuyogo. Hasatekanae, kutamae."

Each glowing orb circled him, enveloping him in a bright light. The ground shook and rumbled even harder. The transformation was almost complete. The lights in Zanarkand started to flicker as if they were shorting out. Buildings started to tremble, streets began to crack, and the sea began to rage.

_Pray to Yu Yevon_

Yu Yevon's body glowed brighter. He knelt down and placed his right hand over his heart, continuing to sing the hymn. The glow shrouded the stadium, and his human body was becoming non-exsistant. The water in the sea behind him, had started filling the stadium as the waves crumbled the walls.

_Dream, Fayth_

As the water rose to his feet, his left hand crossed his right, and he sung louder. Instead of consuming him, the water encircled him in a cocoon like substance. He summoned all his powers to rise above the stadium and float to the very heart of Zanarkand. When he reached the center, he envisioned the monster he'd seen years ago. With the last of his human body, he summoned the likeness of the creature, and took it as his own.

_Forever and ever_

Once the transformation was complete, the residents of the city that lived inside him now, proceeded to dream up Zanarkand encased safely inside the armor known now as Sin. Feeling nothing but peace as his visions were now realized, Yu Yevon proceeded to destroy his beloved city that laid below. As the buildings crumbled beneath the creature, so did his human soul.

_Grant us prosperity_

As the city laid completely lifeless below him, he took his last breaths. And in doing so, Yu Yevon and the Fayths could do nothing more...but sing the Hymn of the Fayth.

_Ieyui - Pray to Yu Yevon_

_Nobomeno - Dream, Fayth_

_Renmiri - Forever, and ever_

_Yojuyogo - Grant us prosperity_

_Hasatekanae_

_Kutamae_

It echoed through the ruins as the sun started to rise in the distance. This once great machina city, was now nothing but ruins. Yu Yevon was no more. All that was left, was the unholy shell that contained a dream. Yu Yevons dream of everlasting prosperity for the city he loved so much. The Fayth, continued singing...and dreaming. With the night brought the end of Zanarkand. But the dawning of the sun, would birth dream Zanarkand.

* * *

Everyone remained still and silent as the sphere shut off. There were just no words to describe what they had just seen.

"The birth of Sin..." Yuna whispered.

Baralai nodded in response, taking the sphere from Yuna's shaking hands.

"So...what you're saying is," Yuna whispered trying to calm herself, "Lord Arcani and Lady Nara defeated the original fiend Sin. Yu Yevon was outraged by his twin sisters disappearance, and continued the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, which was never really over machina in the first place. This...could have all been prevented. A thousand years of tyranny could have been avoided if he had just would have pushed for a truce! So many people gave their lives!" she sobbed.

"Yuna?" Tidus walked over to her, debating on whether or not to tell her his secret. And he quickly decided against it when he heard her say those next few words.

"I want to be left alone. I need to think." she muttered as she walked off into the darkened ruins of the city.

"Should someone...go after her?" Gippal asked quietly.

"She needs some time to soak up everything she just found out." Lulu sighed as she tightened her grip around Wakka's neck, "Although, Tidus..." she started to think

But Tidus couldn't hear her. Because he slipped off to follow Yuna.

"I'll give you your distance, Yuna. But I have to protect both of you." Tidus whispered as he kept her in his eye sight.

* * *

**_And the plot thickens! Dun dun dun! Hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too confusing. It made sense in my head, but it might not have come across that way in the story. Review and let me know what you think!_**


	21. Come Back To Me

_**Come Back To Me**_

_**A/N: This has probably been one of the most gripping chapters I've had to write so far. I hope I didn't fail miserably...but I wanted to keep to my word and post at least 2 chapters seeing as how I had slacked off. Hope you guys enjoy it!****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Once Yuna slipped away from the line of sight of the group, she broke out into a jog, and then she all out ran. It was starting to get to her, just like it did two years ago. This time, her emotions were heightened due to her pregnancy. She had to get away because she absolutely refused to let anyone see her in such a state. For as long as she could remember, all she wanted to do was be a ray of hope. A pillar of strength. Someone people could look up to.

Tidus tried to keep up with her, and yet maintain a distance. He was finding it weird that Yuna hadn't sensed him following her. And it only had just occurred to him that she hadn't heard his thoughts, and he hadn't heard hers. Refusing to be distracted, he continued to watch her as she ran. Clearly she was beyond upset.

Yuna stopped as she reached the stadium ruins. She so badly wanted to stop her tears from flowing, but she just didn't have the strength. She just gazed up at the pitiful excuse for a building in front of her. Truthfully, she couldn't see a thing through the never ending tears. But she was safe. No one was watching her. No one could hear her or see her. With this in mind, she searched for something. She looked around and noticed a rusty sword laying off to her left. A crazed chuckle escaped, and she sauntered over to it, taking it in her hands gently.

Tidus hid behind some rubble and watched her closely. Something was wrong with Yuna. He watched her look for something, almost as if she was panicked. She stopped and a weird chuckle came out of her. It scared him. Yuna was totally out of character. Never the less, his eyes never left her. He would be ready to run to her if something happened.

Yuna held the sword in her hands, admiring it. A bemused expression crossed her face, and she noticed she was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. She felt calm. She placed her hand on the handle and gripped it tightly, letting it fall to her side.

"You know, I find it weird you've managed to survive all these years." She whispered in the night sky, glancing at the sword.

Yuna lifted it into the air with such ease. Before she knew what was happening, she moved gracefully among the rubble, watching in amazement as she twirled her wrists and danced with the sword. It reminded her of the way Tidus would handle his sword. Then all she could think of was how she pushed herself to be fluent and graceful just like him. Yet another way to keep him close to her heart the time they were apart. The next thing she knew, rage consumed her.

Looking off to her right, she noticed a half crumbled pillar. Her face scrunched up, and she felt a scream rise to her throat. Not caring anymore, she let go and gripped the handle with both of her hands. A high pitched anger felt scream echoed through the ruins as she took off running toward the pillar. She raised the sword above her head and brought it down fast and hard, scraping the tip of the blade upon it. Still screaming as the screeching of the sword and pillar connected, she placed her other hand on the blade holding it with both hands as she started striking the pillar continuously.

In a fit of desperation, her screams turned into words, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Why me, huh? Why? I give up! It's never enough is it?" she screamed as sobs rose in her throat again.

"Lady Yuna! High Summoner Yuna! Help us, Lady Yuna! As if what I have done isn't enough! Why do I have to be the one coming to the rescue? No one ever came to mine! I smiled! I smiled through everything!" she screamed louder, not knowing her voice was becoming hoarse and her throat was irritated from the screaming, "You gave me _one_ thing!" she stopped striking the pillar at her last comment and chuckled delieriously before continuing, "Yea...you gave him to me, alright. You sent him back to me, only to spit in my face! How dare you!" she screamed again, willing herself to pick up the blade and strike out at the pillar more. "I should _really_ spit in yours! I deserve to live my life without having to come to everyone's rescue, don't I? Don't I?" she screamed out striking the pillar one last time with such force, that it toppled over.

She dropped to her knees and leaned forward crying profusely. Tidus couldn't help it. He couldn't stand to see her that way. It pained his heart something fierce witnessing all of this. He approached her cautiously, not knowing what she could do under this type of duress.

"Don't, Tidus." she cried out, hearing him approach her. "Don't come any closer..." she whispered.

"Yuna..." he whispered as he swallowed hard.

"I said don't!" she shrieked.

Tidus faintly pulled back, jolting as she erupted in anger. He closed his eyes and shook away his fear. She wouldn't hurt him. This was his Yuna. His love. His wife. She needed him.

"Listen to me, Yuna.." he replied back gently but firmly, "It's ok to feel the way you're feeling right now. Don't be ashamed of it." he continued as he braved another step toward the fragile woman before him.

Yuna abruptly raised her head and glared back at Tidus, "I said...don't come near me. You're a fool if you do!" she sneered as she rose to her feet.

Tidus looked into her eyes, searching for something. The atmosphere suddenly shifted around him. Something wasn't right. He winced as she slowly moved into a defensive stance, sword still gripped tightly in her right hand. She couldn't really be serious...could she?

"Yuna?" he whispered in a softer tone, still searching her eyes.

She cackled suddenly, "How cute. Coming to save me, are you?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Yuna gingerly approached him and drew the sword to his neck, "What makes you think there's something wrong with me, Tidus?" Yuna replied coldly, as she unsheathed his sword from his hip. She tossed the rusted one aside, and replaced Tidus' sword in her hand and brought it back to his neck. "Much better. I always did like the way this one felt in my hands. Ironic, don't you think?" she taunted as she winked at him.

Tidus looked into her bi colored as and seen a completely different person. They had lost all warmth. And what's worse, the vibrant colors that once danced in her iris' were replaced with a dull silver coloration.

"What's ironic?" He grunted as the tip pressed harder into his neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? You don't have enough sense under that blond hair of yours to see what's going on?" Yuna chuckled again as she slowly dragged the tip of his blade down to his chest and rested upon his heart. "I did try to warn you, after all."

"I suppose you're going to try and kill me now?" Tidus winced, trying to find out what was really going on. This wasn't his Yuna. She'd never do something like this.

"You're half right. But should know the truth before I send you back to where you came from. I'm not going to simply..._try_ to kill you, love. I _am_ going to kill you."

Tidus' breath stilled, and he wasn't able to comprehend the words that just rolled off her tongue in such a cold and cruel manner. Sweat started to form on his brow and he squinted in pain as she slowly dug the tip harder into his skin, drawing blood again.

"Think about what you're doing, Yuna. You know you don't want to do this. Just drop the sword and let me take you back to camp and we'll figure this out." Tidus groaned as she dug deeper, "Together."

He watched her closely, hoping for some sort of reaction. He prayed silently that he could bring her back to sanity. Sure enough, her eyes winced and her features softened. She approached him slowly.

"That's it, sweetness. Come back to me..." Tidus called out softly, noticing her grip on the sword had loosened a bit.

Yuna stood inches from him and she smiled painfully. Tidus placed his gloved hand on the edge of the sword and lowered it slowly, and reached out for her with his other hand. Yuna's hand slowly extended toward his. Just as they were about to touch, her smile faded, and was replaced with a familiar cold grin. Before he could react, a bright light shot out of her outstretched hand and connected with his body, slamming him into a near by pillar.

* * *

"It's been too long. Maybe we should go look for them?" Rikku whinned frantically, pacing back and forth.

Everyone exchanged looks before nodding. It didn't seem like them, and each passing second they grew even more concerned about Yuna and Tidus. They scanned the area hoping to catch a glimpse of them somewhere among the toppled buildings.

"Yunie! Tidus! Come out come out where ever you are!" Rikku shouted.

"Rikku! Be quiet!" Paine shouted and then placed a finger over her mouth. "Did you guys here that?"

Everyone strained their ears to see what Paine was going on about.

"Oh, Tidus baby..." Yuna sneered, "did you really think we could go on living happily ever after?"

"Yuna, fight it. You know you don't want to do this." Tidus groaned against the pillar.

Everyone's eyes grew wide in disbelief as they witnessed Tidus sitting there against a pillar with blood trickling down his neck and chest. And there stood Yuna above him, with Tidus' sword aimed at him coldly. They all ran closer and Yuna looked over in their direction.

"Yuna..." Wakka gasped.

"You stay out of this!" Yuna hissed as she threw up a magical barrier to keep them from interfering.

"Tidus!" Lulu cried out in worry.

"It's not Yuna." Tidus replied back calmly as he rose to his feet.

"My, my, my...growing a spine, are we?" Yuna chuckled as she shifted her weight.

"What do you want, Yu Yevon?" Tidus questioned through clenched teeth.

"I guess I was wrong. You actually did manage to catch on."

"Because this isn't Yuna. You're not _my_ Yuna. You're using her against me."

"Right again! You're on a roll blondie!" Yu Yevon replied sarcastically as he drew Tidus' sword again. "Now the question is, are you brave enough to stand up to me?"

Tidus didn't budge. He just stood glaring at Yu Yevon in disgust. He hated looking at Yuna like that, but it wasn't _his_ Yuna. It was a shell. And Yu Yevon, like the coward he is, was hiding in it.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Yu Yevon shouted as he lunged at Tidus.

Tidus rolled out of the way and got back up to his feet hearing the gasps of his friends on the other side of the barrier. "I will not fight her, Yu. If you want to fight me, be a man and fight me in your true form. Stop cowering inside Yuna!"

"You say that now, but you might change your tone facing death!" Yu Yevon sneered as he lunged at Tidus again, this time, the blade connected with Tidus' arm.

Tidus rolled over in pain, groaning in agony, grabbing his arm.

"This is just too easy." Yu Yevon cackled "Yuna was so _easy_ to consume. I didn't think she'd be that weak. Actually, I was quite disappointed to be honest."

Tidus' eyes shot open and anger slowly consumed his body, "She is _far_ from weak, I can assure you!"

Yu Yevon nodded slightly, "I have to agree with you a little. She did put up quite the fight. But in the end, she had no choice but to fade into the darkness. I was _stronger_. Stronger than her, her will, and even...her " he trailed off a second allowing himself to relish his accomplishment, "her _love_ for _you._ Apparently it wasn't as great as she professed it to be, Tidus. I couldn't help myself. It was too perfect. Yuna...killing you...with your sword."

Tidus' glared into Yuna's- no- Yu Yevons eyes and his breathing began to increase, "Sorry to disappoint you, Yu, but I _won't_ be dying so easily." he retorted forcefully.

Yu Yevon sighed, "I have to admit, I think what disappointed me most is that I was hoping you'd die thinking that I really was Yuna. That you would meet your end thinking you'd been betrayed by the one you love. But hey, what ever works?" he shrugged.

Before Tidus could react, Yu Yevon drew upon Yuna's magic. Eight orbs of light encircled her and then shot up to the sky. The group gasped in horror only able to watch in quiet desperation as the eight holy orbs came down, swiftly piercing Tidus' skin. He screamed out in agony as he felt each one slice through him.

_"No! Stop, Yu Yevon!"_

Tidus tried to recover from the powerful spell as blood started to stain his clothes. He willed himself to try and stand, but as quickly as he stood, he'd fall right back down. His breath became shallow and labored as he struggled to fill his lungs with oxygen. He managed to steady himself on one knee, grasping his chest. When he looked up he thought for sure Yu Yevon would have his sword positioned, ready to deliver the final blow. But what he saw before him was completely different.

Yu Yevon was standing there with a hand placed on Yuna's head, writhing with pain almost. What was going on? He watched as Yu Yevon started spinning around in circles and bending forward slightly. Sword still in hand, both hands reached to the sides of Yuna's head.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Stop!" Yu Yevon kept shouting.

Witnessing this scared Tidus. Although he knew it was Yu Yevon, he couldn't help but to hear Yuna's voice through it all. A tear fell from his eye as he reached out to her weakly. He longed to feel her touch. His thoughts consumed him as he watched Yu Yevon regain himself. Tidus just didn't have it in him to fight. He couldn't. It was _his _Yuna. And he was _her_ Tidus.

"Give up already, wench! I am the dominate one! You _belong _to me now!" Yu Yevon shouted, still standing his ground.

Just as the last light of hope was about to escape his body, it hit him.

Yu Yevon ran toward Tidus with a fierce look in his eyes. Tidus was suddenly filled with a rush of emotions. His body was weakened, but something stronger filled him with brute strength. Tidus regained his footing and stood his ground, barely able to dodge the rage of the attack. As he started to put distance between them, he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

Seeing an opportunity to attack again, Yu Yevon took off after Tidus again, determined not to miss.

Tidus winced and rubbed the back of his head and looked over at a sword. The same sword Yuna had earlier, striking the pillar. He watched as Yu Yevon's advance closed in on him. Reaching for the sword, he gripped the handle and pulled it up to defend him seconds before Yu Yevon landed his attack. Both of them sat there, battling it out. Tidus was fighting for his life as the blade inched closer to his neck. Yu Yevon pressing harder, determined to end the threat.

Feeling his energy starting to dissipate, he gritted his teeth and looked into Yuna's eyes. If he was going to die, he wanted to forget that Yu Yevon was even there. He smiled, as the events started to unfold in slow motion. Just like people said, his life really did flash before his eyes. He remembered seeing Yuna for the first time in Besaid. The first time he heard her sweet voice.

_"I've done it. I have...become a Summoner..."_

Yu Yevon smirked as he felt Tidus' strength started to slack a little. He pressed harder, as the feeling of victory started to surge through him.

Tidus kept floating through his memories of Yuna as he closed his eyes.

_"Stay with me, until the end...please?"_

_"I love you."_

Tidus' eyes shot open. That had felt so real. Was he imagining that? He looked up and noticed that Yu Yevon had started struggling. What was going on? It was almost as if...

_"I can't let you do this! Not to my Tidus! I won't let you!"_

Then it really hit him. He finally knew what was going on as he realized something. He tried to quickly remember the conversations from earlier on in the journey.

_"I have to help Tidus."_

_"I know what our gifts are now. I know what we have to do."_

_"We can read and feel each other. Opening up to each other, we can sense what the other is feeling. Even our heart beats."_

_"When I fell...I was in the same place I just took you. I was alone in the dark. I found my way back to you because I could sense your presence. That's how I figured this out. And that's how I had to help you."  
_

He looked up, finally remembering their gifts. Yuna was in the dark. He had to find her. She was fighting within herself to keep him alive. As he looked at Yu Yevon, he could tell something was going on. It wasn't just two of them. It was a three way fight. Tidus was fighting to stay alive, Yu Yevon was struggling to land the killing blow. And...Yuna was fighting against Yu Yevon's control over her body to keep from killing Tidus. It all made sense. Before delaying any further, he closed his eyes, willing himself to open up and find her.

"Damn you! Stop fighting against me! Stay in the darkness!" Yu Yevon growled angrily as Yuna struggled against him.

_"I won't let you kill him, Yu Yevon! I won't let you take him from me again!"_

"You don't have much of a choice! And the more you struggle, the easier it's going to be for me to take you down with him!" Yu Yevon shouted back to the soul that desperately fought back.

_"Tidus...I..."_

_"Yuna, come back to me. Follow my voice."_

"No! You can't! I won't let you!"

_"It's ok, Yuna. Let go."_

_"If I let go..."_

_"No. I've got him. Just follow my voice. Find your way back to me."_

Tidus felt Yuna's hold on Yu Yevon let up, and he opened his eyes. Yu Yevon chuckled victoriously as he too, felt Yuna's resistance fade. He bared down harder, not realizing just how powerful Tidus really was once he knew he'd found Yuna again.

Tidus pitted his strength against Yu Yevon, and he slowly gained his ground. The two rose to their feet, swords still locked against one another. Tidus had to be careful as it was still Yuna's body. He winced at the thought of harming her. Suddenly he felt Yuna starting to struggle against Yu Yevon again.

"Back for more, Lady Yuna?" Yu Yevon sneered as he forced himself against her.

_"Yuna, I've got him! Trust me!"_

_"Tidus, disarm him! Get the sword from my hands and hold him there! Please trust me!"_

Tidus nodded. He trusted Yuna with all his heart. He hesitated though, at the thought of possibly hurting her.

_"Don't worry about me! Just do it!"_

He closed his eyes, and threw his weight at Yu Yevon, causing him to be thrown off balance. He could still sense Yuna there, fighting with all her might to keep Yu Yevon planted to the ground. Tidus seen his opportunity, and ceased it. He grabbed Yu Yevon forcefully by the wrists and removed the sword from his hands and kicked it out of the barrier. In one swift motion, he picked up Yuna's body, and turned her around. He pressed his chest against her back, and crossed her arms at her chest, immobilizing Yu Yevon before he could lash out again.

_"It's now or never, Yuna! Let him go and come back to me!"  
_

He felt her leave Yu Yevon completely and struggled to keep him still. Using the last bit of strength he had, he closed his eyes tighter and held his breath. It seemed like forever standing there fighting.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Yu Yevon protested as he wriggled forcefully.

_"Yuna?"_

He couldn't sense her. There was nothing.

Yu Yevon cackled, "The more she fought, the weaker her soul became. I'm not even sure I feel her anymore, Tidus. I think you just killed her." he continued to relish the idea of Tidus carrying out his vicious plan.

Tidus couldn't think. He didn't know what to say. Was it true? Had he killed Yuna?

_"Guess again, asshole."_

Tidus shot his eyes open the instant he heard it.

"There's no way! That's impossible!"

_"You underestimate me, Yu Yevon. Now, get the hell out of my body!"_

Tidus grunted as he tried to hold on to Yuna. But a bright light shot out of her and some kind of energy pushed against him, sending him into the air. He grunted and coughed up some of the dirt as it had gotten caught up in his throat during the struggle. Looking over, he seen Yuna's body on the ground on her side.

Without a second thought, he crawled over to her and laid her in his lap. "Yuna?"

Nothing.

"Come on, baby..." Tidus shook her gently and lowered his head to her ear, trying to hear a breath escape her.

Still...nothing.

"Yuna!"

The rest of the group scrambled over to Tidus as the barrier lifted. Tidus protectively lifted her in his arms, not allowing anyone to get close to her. This was _his_ Yuna.

"Come on, Yuna. Come back to me. Find your way back to me!"

* * *

_**Review and tell me what you think! *Wink wink* Cliff hanger muahahahaha!**_


	22. Watch and Wait

_**Watch and Wait**_

_**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm aiming at a lot of things in this story. This chapter delves more into Yuna and Tidus' gifts, and maybe more. Another chapter will be up some time today. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_There was breathing. Extremely faint, but it was still there. Every now and again, Yuna's face would scrunch up in pain. Although it killed everyone to see her in so much pain, it was further proof that she was alive.

Baralai looked through his books, trying to see if he could find something. Anything. No one knew what had just happened. Well, they knew, but not really. Gippal looked on at everyone. He had no clue what he could do to help. All he could do was comfort Rikku every time she whimpered over her cousin. Nooj, not seemingly far from the group, sat by himself just thinking. Khimari stood close Yuna, just watching her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Rikku, go find me some water. Wakka, you go start a fire. Paine, I need you to go look in a small bag I have packed. It contains some towels and the like as well as a medical kit." Lulu ordered.

That was just like Lulu. Always the mothering type.

"Yuna has a fever, and it needs to be broken. The sooner, the better." she continued as she knelt down by Yuna.

Then, there was Tidus. After the encounter they'd all witnessed, they tried to see if Yuna was ok. But Tidus wouldn't let anyone near her. He had lovingly and gently scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to the camp. He sat in one place, laying her head in his lap, and stroked her hair. His eyes never left her. Almost like he was in a trance. Never moving a muscle, or looking at anyone. He just looked on at her.

"Tidus?" Lulu whispered, "We need to break her fever, ok?"

Nothing. The only change he made, was when he cradled her head in his lap and rocked her slowly. He started humming a song to her.

"Gippal?" Lulu blurted out.

"Yea?"

"I need you to bring me the sleeping bags and pillows."

"Sure, Lu."

"Tidus?" Lulu asked again, "We have to do this. Gippal is bringing her sleeping stuff over and I need you to help me get her in the sleeping back, ok?"

Finally Tidus acknowledged Lulu with one simple nod.

Gippal returned with the stuff, only to be joined by Rikku and Paine. Wakka had the fire going, Baralai and Nooj joined up with the rest of them and just watched Lulu work her magic. How could she be so calm and together?

"Rikku, take half of the water and boil it by the fire. Gippal and Paine, set up two sleeping bags side by side. Yuna will be in one, Tidus will be in the other one beside her." Lulu responded as she grabbed a towel out of the bag and took the other half of the water and gave the towel to Tidus. "Use this to wipe the sweat from her face. She's going to sweat quite a lot. There's a cantine full of water right here. Every so often, I need you to make sure she drinks some. She can't become dehydrated."

Again, Tidus nodded once.

"Alright, you need to bring her over to the sleeping bag and place her in it."

Tidus got up and did as he was told, but he was very gentle about it. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been the sweetest thing to witness. Yet even after placing her in the sleeping bag, he cradled her head in his lap and continued to caress her face.

Lulu took the boiling water and grabbed the medical kit and knelt by Tidus. She looked at the wounds covering his body and a sadness filled her face. Quickly pushing it aside for the moment, she took her hands and brought them to Tidus' face.

"I need to heal your wounds before they're infected. I'm not going to take you away from her, but I need you to work with me, alright?" she smiled lovingly, and he again gave her a forced smile and nodded.

Lulu started cleaning the gashes on his arms, and examined the puncture wounds left from the Holy spell. Everyone just stared at Lulu, wishing they could have been more help. Lulu hesitated, letting her eyes fall to everyone once before glancing back at Tidus. Almost as if she was unsure of herself.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Wakka asked in a whisper.

Lulu closed her eyes and shook her head softly, "Nothing...I just..." she trailed off for a second.

Before anyone could ask her again, she placed her hands on Tidus. One on his chest, and the other on his shoulder. Her breathing was uneven, but she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A bright light escaped from her hands, and into Tidus' body. Slowly, the puncture wounds started to close. She was healing some of the deeper wounds. After a few minutes, the light started to fade and she slowly removed her hands and her head bowed.

"Where'd you learn that stuff, Lulu?" Rikku hiccuped through her quiet sobs.

Lulu chuckled exhaustively, "When you train to become a Black Mage, you're expected to study all types of magic. Even white magic. It prepares you for all types of situations."

"Hey guys? I found something." Baralai spoke up, heading toward the group with his nose buried in a book.

The rest of them stared at him, wandering what he'd found. Everyone except Tidus, who was still looking at Yuna.

"I found a passage in this book about possession of a human soul by that of the dead." He continued on, "We've concluded it was Yu Yevon, obviously. But the passage states that if an evil spirit decides on inhabiting the body of a human, they're souls must be completely vulnerable. Now, Yuna ran out of camp pretty distraught, right?"

Everyone turned their attention to Tidus, who again, simply just nodded once.

Baralai brought his finger to the book and seemed to be reading the text word for word.

_"When the soul of a living being is consumed with sorrow and rage, their bodies become susceptible to an evil spirit. Once an evil spirit chooses the host, it enters forcefully. If the soul of the person does not respond quickly enough, the evil spirit dominates the soul. However, if the will of the soul is strong enough, they can fight back. But in doing so, the soul risks losing completely, and if it goes on long enough, will be consumed by the evil spirit."_

"Which we all witnessed." Paine thought out loud.

"Well what does it say about the soul taking the body back?" Gippal asked.

Baralai skimmed through a few pages and then continued on reading.

_"If the soul is successful eradicating the evil spirit, the body is returned to the soul. However, depending on the extent of the fight, the soul endangers itself as well as the body."_

Baralai's reading began to trail off until he was silent, and his eyes met the rest of his companions.

"And?" Nooj asked as he approached the group.

Baralai continued to be silent as his eyes finally met Tidus', "There's only one way for an evil spirit of Yu Yevon's magnitude to be exorcised from the body. Lady Yuna's soul, had to physically remove him herself. Which means...her soul had to leave her body as well."

"That doesn't prove a thing." Tidus finally spoke through clenched teeth as his jaw tightened, "She's breathing, so obviously, her soul found it's way back."

"She may be breathing, Tidus, but that doesn't mean it's her soul." Baralai whispered.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Yuna walked around slowly, examining her surroundings. The last thing she remembered, was fighting Yu Yevon within herself. She had won, hadn't she? But looking around, all she could see was a field of flowers. She walked around confused.

"Hello, Yuna." a woman's voice echoed through the field.

Turning around, she seen it was indeed a woman that looked just a little older than herself. She had a slender phyisque. Her long pink hair flowed in the wind only to be met by a flowing white gown. Violet eyes seemed to pierce Yuna's blue and green.

"Who are you?" Yuna whispered.

"I am Lady Nara."

Yuna gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. As if the situation couldn't get any more bizarre, a man appeared behind Nara. He was very muscular. Ebony hair seemed to glisten in the atmosphere, and his hazel eyes seemed to reflect compassion.

"And I," he whispered, "am Lord Arcani. We're here to help you return."

"Return?" Yuna questioned, "To...where?"

"You are trapped between the two worlds. You're not of the living, nor the dead." Lady Nara replied.

And as if to prove her words, a gust of wind caused the atmosphere to waiver. Almost like an illusion. Before she could fully grasp Nara's words, she was brought back to the camp site. Looking onward, she seen her companions gathered around something. Looking back at Nara and Arcani, they nodded.

She walked slowly until she reached them. They stood around, and they moved their lips, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. A tear fell silently as she looked at Tidus. There in his lap, she laid. Her body.

"I don't understand..." Yuna exhaled, "If I'm here, then who..."

"Yu Yevon possessed you. When you forced him out of your body, your soul left as well. And because you weren't exactly dead, but not exactly living, you were brought into purgatory." Arcani responded.

"But then who, or what is in my body now?"

Neither seemed to answer Yuna. Standing in silence, Yuna just watched as her friends sat around discussing something. She wished she could hear what they were saying.

* * *

"That's not possible!" Tidus erupted, "I heard her! She's in there! She has to be!"

"What else does the book say, Baralai?" Lulu whispered as she looked down on Yuna's pale body.

"Well, she had to remove Yu Yevon from her body. Which meant her soul also had to leave. There was a chance her soul could find it's way back to the body, but there was also a window of oppertunity. I have heard about a place that exsists to house the souls of the un-departed." Baralai responded, seeming deep in thought.

"I'm confused!" Rikku shrieked, "Yunie is breathing, but it not might be Yunie?"

Baralai nodded, "If Yuna's soul didn't promptly come back to her original body, that means that another soul had the opportunity to attach itself. Meaning that Yuna's soul would be left to walk among the un-departed."

"So...how do we know who's in there?" Paine asked.

Everyone's glances turned toward Baralai.

"We wait and see. There's nothing more we can do right now."

* * *

"Answer me!" Yuna shouted, "If I'm here, who's there?"

Arcani and Nara looked at each other, and then back to Yuna.

"We don't know, Lady Yuna. That's why we're here to help you. We're going to try and return you to your body so you can finish the task." Nara replied.

"When your soul left, you were quite weakened from battling Yu Yevon. Your soul had not remembered quickly enough to return to your body." Arcani said.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Yuna cried.

"There are so many souls that wander Spira. The very souls you had a duty to send to the Farplane as a summoner, wander still. Unable to find their place, they turn into fiends. But some," Nara whispered, "refuse to venture to the Farplane, yet have the will to not transform into fiends. So they wander, and wait. Waiting for a chance to find a body they can claim."

"Ok, that part I can understand. But...how do I get my body back from a soul that claimed it?"

Neither responded, but their gaze wandered to Tidus.

* * *

"There's got to be a way we can find out, Baralai. Surely we don't just sit here and wait." Lulu sighed as she brought her hand to Yuna's forehead.

"I'm afraid that's all I can find." Baralai responded defeatedly.

Suddenly, Yuna's body tensed. Tidus looked down and noticed her eyes squinting, and sweat started to form heavier on her face.

"What's going on?" Tidus whispered.

"Her body is reacting to the soul now." Baralai rushed over and knelt down by Yuna, much to Tidus' dismay.

* * *

"You don't have much time, Yuna. The soul is fusing with your body." Arcani stated.

"Tell me what I need to do." Yuna whispered as she rushed over to her writhing body.

"You have to enter your body, and attempt to take it back. But you can't do it alone." Nara replied as Yuna turned to meet her gaze. "You and your lover have a gift. He has to help you. And you don't have much time. Your body can't tell which is the real soul, and which is the one attempting to take it back. Therefore, your body will select the first soul to come back. Meaning the one that's in there now. It will begin to merge with the soul and eventually..."

"Will accept the new soul as the old one." Yuna finished for her.

Nara and Arcani both nodded in unison.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuna asked.

"Because my brother is attempting to crush Spira for their sins. He will stop at nothing to see you elemenated as his threat. Please, Lady Yuna, you have to stop him." Nara replied as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Is he attempting to re-summon Sin?"

Nara and Arcani nodded again.

"But the Fayths..." Yuna whispered.

"We are the first summoners." Arcani interjected, "When Yu Yevon slipped through the rift on the Farplane, he took Nara and I with him. He's using us to control the rest of the Fayth and reclaim what he lost. We have no power over him. The only ones that can stop him, is you and Tidus. You have to combine your powers as Nara and I did to defeat the real Sin. Much like you did when you defeated Yu Yevon's armor, Sin."

Yuna looked on confused, but she understood what needed to be done. She glanced back at her body, and then back to Arcani and Nara. "I won't let you down."

"We are eternally grateful, Lady Yuna. Now, go." Nara whispered.

Yuna nodded, and looked back to her body which was now twisted with pain. Kneeling to the ground, she slowly laid herself down over it, and allowed herself to evaporate.

* * *

"There's got to be something we can do!" Rikku cried as they sat there watching what was going on.

Tidus pulled Yuna closer to him as he thought of things he could do. She was burning up, and becoming almost too hot for him to touch. He didn't care, he'd never let go of _his_ Yuna.

All that could be heard was painful groans and moans that escaped from Yuna. Her breathing was extremely labored. She seemed to be panting and struggling. Her body curled into a fetal position tightly.

"Somebody do something!" Rikku shrieked.

"Her fever is beyond anything I can comprehend..." Lulu gasped, "I have to break it forcefully before it kills her and the baby."

She reached down and let her hands hover above Yuna's contorted body. Closing her eyes, she mumbled a few inaudible words as a blue light illuminated from them. Snow fell from her finger tips and the blue light encased Yuna's entire body. The sweat seemed to dissipate, and Yuna's body seemed to start to cool down slowly.

"I don't know how long I can do this." Lulu spoke forcefully as she continued to let the ice spell settle over Yuna.

Yuna wandered around in darkness. She thought back to what Nara had told her. She couldn't do this alone. Tidus had to help her, but she didn't have much time.

Tidus' heart thumped against his chest rather hard. He grasped his chest and winced. He found himself unable to breathe as he brought his hand to his heart.

Yuna opened her eyes and continued to press foward into the darkness, searching for the foreign soul. She couldn't waste precious time. She'd have to try to reach Tidus at the same time. A light started to grow in the distance, and she squinted to see if she could make it out. There in front of her, a woman stood.

Tidus groaned. Something was pulling at him.

"Wait a minute..." he whispered, "Everybody, get back."

"Tidus I can't..." Lulu squinted as she continued to focus on the spell.

"Lulu, trust me. I need everyone to stand back." Tidus replied.

Reluctantly everyone took a few steps back and circled around Tidus and Yuna. Tidus pulled Yuna up and sat her up in his lap. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest, and placed his hands around her waist. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he could feel her presence.

Where her soul felt cold, it quickly grew warm. She felt a faint heart beat thump against her chest. He had found her. She continued to walk toward the woman slowly, not sure what she needed to do.

"What are you doing? Yuna questioned as the woman turned her head to face Yuna.

"Taking back what was taken from me a long time ago." The woman replied emotionless.

_"Yuna?" _A familiar voice echoed around both women.

_"I'm here, Tidus. I need your help."_

"You're too late, Lady Yuna. My soul has started to merge with your body."

Tidus' eyes shot open. He didn't just hear Yuna's voice, he heard two voices.

"I will not give up. This is my body, not yours." Yuna replied fiercely.

_"She doesn't fight alone."_ A man's voice echoed again. But it sounded...real this time.

Yuna felt a presence behind her. She turned her head and there stood Tidus. Yuna's eyes grew wide, but he just smiled. He stood beside her, and took her hand into his. Yuna felt her strength grow. She could do anything with _him_ by her side.

"I want my body back." Yuna narrowed her eyes at the woman.

The woman giggled sinisterly, "Very well. Come take it back."

Without warning, Yuna took off toward the woman, determination glowing in her eyes. Tidus was right behind her.

Lulu gasped suddenly, "Tidus!"

Everyone looked on as Tidus' eyes closed slowly. His body leaned back on the rocks, with Yuna pressed up against him. He seemed to be drifting off into a deep slumber.

"What's going on?" Paine shouted as they ran closer.

"It can't be..." Baralai exhaled. "He's..." he trailed off.

Tidus' breath was faint and almost non-exsistant. Even still, his grasp around Yuna never let up. He held her close, and she responded. Her hands gripped his shirt.

"They're clinging to each other..." Gippal whispered.

"He's fighting with Yuna to reclaim her body." Nooj chimed in. "He's dreaming, but she's not."

"This must be another one of their gifts." Wakka exclaimed.

They watched the two cling tighter, hoping the battled would end in their favor. All they could do, is watch and wait.

* * *

**_Chapter complete! I love leaving chapters in cliffhangers! Muahaha! But I promise, they'll be another one up. Don't want to give too much away._**


	23. A War Rages Within

_**A War Rages Within**_

_**A/N: Ok, I debated long and hard about this chapter. But...I decided to go with my instincts on this one, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I thought it'd be a nice twist to the story, and I also figured it'd send you all for an excited loop! This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to focus just on this. You'll see why. Enjoy!****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Yuna and Tidus raced toward the woman. She just stood there, almost as if she wasn't going to advance. Just as they were about to strike her down, she raised her hand and blocked them with a magic shield. Tidus grabbed Yuna's arm and halted inches before they clashed with it.

"Who are you?" Yuna spat as she caught her breath.

Tidus pulled her back further from the woman, putting some distance between brought Yuna to his side, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"You don't remember me, Lady Yuna?" The woman tilted her head in amusement.

Yuna squinted her eyes and studied her. The woman's dark brown hair flowed down her back. She too, had a slender physique, clad in a blue shirt that hugged her features. A light blue fabric seemed to flow in ruffles from her right hip, and a lacy black, short skirt hugged her thighs. Her arms were adorned with blue sleeves that matched her outfit. Yuna brought her eyes upward, and caught a glimpse of the woman in front of her. She's seen this woman before.

"It can't be..." Yuna felt a lump rise in her throat.

The woman chuckled, "You remember me then?"

"Lenne." Yuna exhaled.

"Nice to see you too, Lady Yuna."

Tidus looked at both women startled. Yuna seemed to know her, and this...Lenne woman seemed to return Yuna's feelings.

"But...why?" Yuna shouted.

Lenne looked away and gazed up into the light. After a few minutes of silence she turned back to face Yuna, "You can thank Yu Yevon. He promised me a second chance, and I'm here to take it."

"Do you even know what you're saying, Lenne? You're siding with the enemy!" Yuna cried out as she broke free from Tidus and made her way toward Lenne.

"Yuna, don't. She's not your friend." Tidus called out.

"Lenne, listen to me. Yu Yevon is trying to destroy Spira. He's making empty promises for a future you'll never have. He's using that to coax you into eliminating me. Don't you see that?" Yuna whispered calmly, trying to reach Lenne.

"She's right, Lenne. Don't fall into his trap." Tidus followed Yuna's lead, trying to reason with her.

"I suggest you not take another step." Lenne scoffed, "I'm the same as you, Yuna. Only I can draw on your powers as Yu Yevon did."

"Lenne, don't make me do this. Don't force my hand..." Yuna pleaded.

"You know, two on one is kind of unfair. Don't you think?" another voice echoed.

Yuna stood frozen in her tracks. The familiar voice sent shivers down her spine.

A man approached in the distance, standing protectively beside Lenne. His features were similar to Tidus' but his hair was much longer. His clothing seemed a lot different too.

"Shuyin..." Yuna whispered breathlessly.

"Two can play this game, Yuna." Shuyin responded in an angered manner.

Tidus took a protective stance in front of Yuna. Drawing his sword, his eyes narrowed directly on Shuyin.

"So, we finally meet?" Shuyin chuckled.

"You will _not_ hurt Yuna." Tidus growled, locking his jaw painfully.

"Just the same, you won't hurt _my _ Lenne." Shuyin challenged as he stepped in front of Lenne, mimicking Tidus.

They both stared into each others eyes, gripping their swords tightly in their hands. Yuna looked to Lenne, and Lenne stared right back at Yuna.

"Lenne...I'm begging you, please don't do this." Yuna pleaded one last time.

Staff in hand, Lenne stepped out from behind Shuyin. Her eyes seemed colder than Yuna had last remembered them. Almost as if she wasn't herself. She couldn't have been.

"I'm just like you, Yuna. I want a life with Shuyin. So it seems we've reached a stalemate. But I can assure you, you've already lost." Lenne hissed.

Taken back by those words, Yuna felt the last of her compassion escape her body, and was replaced with sheer determination.

"If that's what you want," Yuna pulled her staff out and moved from Tidus, "Then that's how it has to be." she whispered.

The four of them stared at one another. Tidus' gaze locked on to Shuyin, and Yuna locked her eyes onto Lenne. The tension in the atmosphere grew heavier, and the stares hardened. As if signaled by the wind, Shuyin rushed toward Tidus, and Tidus responded with his own advancement.

Yuna followed their lead, and dashed toward Lenne. As the four clashed, all that filled the air was the sound of weapons clashing. Sword on sword, staff upon staff. Deep inside Yuna, a war had begun.

Tidus and Shuyin locked swords, refusing to back down from one another. Shuyin quickly pushed himself off of Tidus and preformed a back flip in the air, landing effortlessly on his feet putting some distance between the two.

Yuna shifted her body to the left of Lenne, pushing herself away. Lenne smirked and raised her left hand to the sky in an attempt to cast a spell. Yuna raised a brow, and stared at Lenne, raising her right hand.

A red coloration emitted from Lenne's outstreched hand, conjuring up a fira spell. Yuna smiled as a blue light shone from her own hand. Lenne extended her hand toward Yuna forcefully as flames shot from them. Yuna just stood there smiling. Just before the flames consumed her, Yuna knelt down and extended her hand toward Lenne. The ground rumbled, and behind her a tidal wave rushed toward them both. The gush of the waterga spell rose above Yuna, and engulfed the flames as steam rose from it. Before long, both of the elements disappeared.

Tidus darted after Shuyin, catching him off guard. Taking a leap, he preformed a few aerial twists, slamming his Brotherhood down toward Shuyin, only to find Shuyin's sword taking the blow for him as sparks flew out from the collison.

Shuyin laughed menacingly at the futile attempt.

"What's so damned funny, Shuyin?" Tidus spat out groaning as he held his sword firmly against Shuyin's.

"Don't you see? We're the same. No better, no worse. You are me, and I am you."

Tidus' eyes flared with anger as he brought his fist to Shuyin's face, knocking him back a few feet. "We may look alike, but I am _nothing_ like you."

Shuyin used his sword to regain his footing, all the while grinning. "You're right. You are nothing like me. You're nothing more than a dream, where as I...am the _real _deal."

With that, Shuyin took off back toward Tidus. Shuyin ran circles around Tidus, attempting to swing at him, only to have Tidus block all six of his attempts. Sparks flew out each time, but Tidus stood his ground.

A few feet away, Lenne and Yuna continued to throw magic at one another. Yuna attempted blizzaga, and Lenne would counter with another fire based attack, melting the ice shards. Lenne shot out a thundaga but again, Yuna countered with waterga to defend herself.

"Lenne, this is not getting you anywhere." Yuna huffed trying to catch her breath. "You're strength is matched with mine. Please..."

"You disappoint me." Lenne shook her head, "Prove your worth, High Summoner. Or...are you truly as useless as I imagined?" Lenne sarcastically replied accompanied by a mocking bow.

Yuna raised her head and glared at Lenne, "You _will_ take those words back, Lenne."

Lenne let out a loud forced laugh, "And I suppose you'll be the one that makes me?"

Both Tidus and Shuyin stopped suddenly, looking over at the women beside them. They stood there in shock at how heated their words had become. They approached them slowly, and glared at each other, almost daring the other to make a move.

"Yuna..." Tidus whispered.

"Stand down, Shuyin!" Lenne warned.

As if on cue, Lenne and Yuna raised their staves high in the air. The wind picked up, whipping their clothes and hair fiercely.

"Lenne, do you know what you're doing?" Shuyin asked worriedly.

"Lady Yuna, tonight, death finds it's way to you. And I shall be the one to send you." Lenne smirked.

Yuna quickly glanced at Tidus and stared at his grief stricken face. "Death may find me someday, Lenne." Yuna whispered, turning back to face Lenne, "But that day, is not today."

Tidus knew what was about to happen. Before he could stop himself, he took off running toward Yuna, only to be thwarted by Shuyin.

"Your fight is with me, Dream of the Fayth!" Shuyin yelled.

Yuna and Lenne gracefully danced with their staves as the wind picked up. A spectrum of lights engulfed the two. Aeons from the two sides seemed to rain down from the skies, racing toward the middle.

Tidus distracted himself for only a second as he looked over in Yuna's direction. Shuyin grabbed him and pinned him, kicking his sword away. Now defenseless, Tidus struggled against Shuyin desperately, watching the battled unfold before him.

Shiva, Ixion, Valefor, Ifrit, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magus Sisters raged on. Magic flew from all over, as Yuna and Lenne continued to battle it out. Shrieks and howls filled the air as the Aeons used one over drive after another, and falling in the wake. Yuna's Aeons fell faster than Lenne's. Determined not to give up, Yuna relentlessly shot out a number of magic spells in Lenne's direction.

Shuyin grinned when he noticed Lenne was gaining on Yuna. "Now we know who's stronger. Your story ends here, and ours...will go on." he rejoiced.

Tidus struggled to be freed from Shuyins grasp as he continued to watch Yuna's Aeons disperse into pyreflies. Yuna struggled to summon again, but was clipped by Lenne's holy spell, and fell to her knees in pain. Her energy started to slowly drift away, exhausted by the previous battle with Yu Yevon.

"Do it, Lennie! Finish her and we'll be able to live on again!" Shuyin shouted excitedly.

"So you see, Lady Yuna, it is I who will claim your body." Lenne giggled, "Is there anything you'd like to say before I finish you off?"

Yuna scrambled to regain her footing. Her breathing intensified, and she slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes met Lenne's and she just stared.

"No?" Lenne tilted her head, "Goodnight, High Summoner." she laughed.

And with those last words, Lenne commanded her last Aeon to attack Yuna.

"Shuyin..." Tidus whispered, "I may be a Dream of the Fayth. But I have one thing you never had."

Shuyin scoffed, "Love? Because it would seem our love is stronger than yours."

Tidus looked over to Yuna, and watched her attempt to summon again.

"No. Our love is stronger. But that's not what I meant." Tidus smiled.

Yuna felt the Aeon start to emerge from within her. But there was something else.

Shuyin looked at Tidus in confusion as he closed his eyes. Before he could react, a bright light emerged from Tidus, and a presence shoved him away.

Yuna watched as her Shiva ran toward Lenne's Ifrit. As the two raged on, a third Aeon appeared. It was Ixion.

Shuyin ran over to Lenne and embraced her as the third Aeon emerged.

"Shuyin, what's happening?" Lenne whispered as she looked to Yuna, who seemed to be just as shocked.

Shuyin just shook his head, not understanding himself. Yuna felt Tidus embrace her in the same manner as Shuyin had Lenne.

Ifrit stepped back and roared loudly, reading Hellfire. Shiva mounted Ixion and readied Diamond Dust and Thor's Hammer.

As the three attacks clashed, Yuna felt a bond between her Aeon and the mysterious third. As if they shared a bond. She looked up at Tidus, who seemed to be concentrating. She looked back and watched as her Shiva and Ixion used their unexplainable bond fend off Ifrits attack, and in doing so, used theirs to eliminate Ifrit completely.

The four of them stood in silence, watching the pyreflies float among them. Shuyin glared at Tidus, and Tidus returned the glare with a smug grin. Lenne and Yuna both stared between Tidus and Shuyin, wondering what had just happened.

"As I said, Shuyin, I may be a Dream of the Fayth. But I have something you don't." Tidus sneered, "I'm a summoner."

Yuna gasped and pulled her hand to her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, and tears misted her bi colored eyes. She turned her attention to Lenne and Shuyin, regrouping herself. "I don't want to defeat you again. Please, return my body to me." she pleaded in a forceful and daring tone.

Lenne and Shuyin exchanged glances for what seemed like an eternity. All they could do, was look back at Yuna and Tidus with defeat in their eyes.

"Forgive us, Yuna." Shuyin whispered as he apologized.

"Yu Yevon is possessing souls from the Farplane. We knew not what we were doing." Lenne pleaded with Yuna this time.

Yuna just nodded, "I don't have much time...the merger is coming to an end."

Lenne and Shuyin nodded with an apologetic smile etched into their faces as they faded into the darkness.

Yuna looked back at Tidus, and he stared back at her.

"I'll see you on the other side, Yuna." He smiled.

Yuna nodded again, and Tidus also faded. "On the other side." she whispered as the light grew brighter around her. Exhausted, she slumped down and fell into a deep sleep, letting the light take over.

* * *

"Look!" Rikku shouted.

Tidus' body stirred slightly, and his breathing became more audible. Slowly, his eyes opened, but his vision was blurry. Groaning slightly, he sat up from the rock.

"Tidus, you ok, ya?" Wakka asked as he rushed over.

He nodded sleepily as he looked down at Yuna. Her painful expression was gone, and her body seemed to be relaxed.

"Is Yuna..." Paine whispered.

"She's...fine." Tidus smiled as he felt Yuna stir underneath him, "Aren't you, Yuna?"

Everyone looked at Yuna, noticing her slight movement. A smile inched across her face, and she sighed contently.

"Yes. We're fine." Yuna whispered as she clung tighter to Tidus as he bent down and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Everyone cheered and hollered in relief as they rushed in to hug both of them. Everything was back to normal...for now.

* * *

**_Another chapter down. Getting closer and closer to the final show down. If you're all confused about what just happened, don't worry. More will be revealed next chapter. And hey...no cliffhanger this time! Score!_**


	24. You summon, I summon

_**You summon, I summon**_

**A/N: **This one is a short chapter. But I figured I hadn't updated in awhile. Currently working hard on the next big chunk of the story, so until I get that all squared away, I leave you with this little piece. It's about time I did this anyway. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks again Wisdombook34 for your kind reviews. It's always refreshing. Enjoy! :)_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_"So, let me see if I got this straight." Wakka huffed as he struggled to comprehend what Tidus had just divulged to the motley group, "You...went inside Yuna through a dream, and helped her fight off Lenne, who was trying to take over Yuna's body?"

Tidus nodded with a smirk on his face.

"And then," Wakka continued, "Shuyin showed up, and there was an intense four way fight going on?"

Again, Tidus nodded once.

"And now you're here, and Yuna is there, and everything's ok?"

Tidus couldn't help it, and snickered as he nodded again.

The rest of the group looked on, believing every word of it. After all that's happened in the past few years, there was no reason for them to question the mysterious ways of Spira.

"Now that Wakka has grasped the situation," Lulu spoke up, "what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do." Tidus sighed as he stole a glance at Yuna who was fast asleep, "We take down Yu Yevon."

"How do we find him?" Rikku questioned.

"He's here, hiding somewhere." Tidus sneered as he thought about the crazy events that had just unfolded.

"Do you...think he could manage to summon another Sin?" Baralai prodded.

"Baralai, since the Calm, haven't you noticed that anything is possible by now?" Gippal chuckled contagiously. The rest followed suit.

"I suppose you're right."

_"You should tell them, you know?"_

Tidus looked back at Yuna.

_"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"_

_"I have been resting."_

_"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"_

_"Do you think I can manage to sleep after what just happened?"_

_"Fair enough..."_

_"I can help you, you know. It's not exactly going to be easy, and they're not going to expect it."_

Tidus just sat there, staring at Yuna. He really hadn't thought about when or how he was going to tell everybody. But Yuna was making it very clear he needed to do so now, before the real battle begun.

_"Tidus, you're forgetting. I know what it's like being in your shoes."_

_"No, trust me, I haven't forgotten."_

_"Touche. Even still, you had no training. You just ended up with all of them at once. Do...you remember the first time we met?"_

_"Of course I do, Yuna."_

_"Remember how exhausted I was and how long I had been down there?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_"You didn't have even a fraction of that. Let me be the one to help you for once."_

_"Are you sure you can? Are you strong enough?"_

Yuna's body shook lightly from a hushed giggle.

_"Tidus, I journeyed to get all my Aeons, defeated Sin, lost the love of my life, ran around Spira looking for you, saved Spira again, got married, got pregnant, became possessed, fought him off, fought Lenne who used my powers, and fought Shuyin for the second time. All of this happening in the course of almost three years."_

_"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the recap, dear."_

_"Anytime, honey bunch!"_

Tidus chuckled, and Yuna giggled.

"What are you guys up to?" Rikku beamed as she hopped over to where Yuna and Tidus sat.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head and nervously began trying to form words, "Well, I kinda...have this thing that I...need to tell you guys...and well." Tidus stammered clumsily through his version of an explanation.

He took a deep breath, and just before he attempted again, a loud noise rang out through the camp. Every one turned their heads, and their mouths stood open in shock.

There stood Yuna. And next to her, stood Valefor. She stroked his beak lovingly, and he seemed to return the affection by nuzzling her hand. Yuna smiled and turned toward Tidus.

"Oooo-kay..." Gippal drug the word out, not knowing what else he could say.

"Wait, since when were you able to summon again?" Nooj asked with a perplexed expression etched into his face.

Yuna stood silently, just eying Tidus. Everyone shifted their eyes between the couple, searching for whatever it was that was there.

"Spill the beans!" Rikku shouted.

_"Well, what are you waiting on?"_

_"I uh...I don't know which one to call."_

Yuna smiled warmly as she motioned for Tidus to stand beside her. He slowly made his way over, glancing back at his friends. Yuna grabbed his hand and stood in front of him. She kissed his lips softly and took her stance beside Valefor.

_"Look deep inside yourself. You'll find the answer. If the Fayth bestowed you with this power, he must have trusted your judgment."_

Tidus closed his eyes and followed Yuna's advice. Something in what she had just said, struck him. He opened his eyes widely, and turned to Yuna grinning. Yuna giggled softly and nodded.

Yuna stepped back a little further, Valefor still maintained a close vicinity.

Tidus inhaled deeply, held his breath for a few seconds, and exhaled forcefully. Allowing his mind to clear completely, he closed his eyes. In a graceful motion, he displayed the now outdated prayer. He let his head fall, and reached for his brotherhood that was sheathed loyally at his side. It wasn't a staff, but it would have to do. Carefully taking the hild into his hand, he removed the blade from the sheath with his right hand. Bringing it to his left shoulder and crossing it over his chest, he called out to the Fayth.

Yuna eyed him lovingly. She hadn't seen him do this before. Her blue and green eyes glazed over with tears of sadness and joy as she watched a pure light dimly illuminate the ground at Tidus' feet. It was really happening. She was witnessing Tidus summon an Aeon.

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimarhi, Paine, Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj just stared. They knew what was happening, but they weren't sure if it was registering completely. They never blinked.

Tidus raised his sword into the air, completely straight. Almost as if someone else had been controlling his body. Green orbs of light sprialed from the ground, and danced around Tidus before shooting straight up into the sky, only to signal a hoard of clouds that covered the entirety of Zanarkand. With a few graceful twirls of his sword, Tidus opened his eyes and focused on something as he pointed it straight in front of him. As he did this, a fierce growl rang through the aged buildings, and Bahamut appeared above all of them. After stretching himself briefly, he headed straight for the ground and an unimaginable speed, only to land strongly beside Tidus, rumbling the ground as he did so.

Tidus, who was trying to catch his breath, turned around to catch a glimpse of his Aeon. "Long time no see, old friend." He smiled.

_"I knew you'd find your answer."_

Tidus turned around to look at Yuna.

_"Why is it that I felt a strong urge to call Bahamut instead of the others?"_

Yuna softly laughed and approached Tidus, with Valefor steadily at her side.

_"When you summon just for the sake of it, you summon the one you have more of a bond with. For me, it's Valefor. Because he was my first, and because I spent such a long time praying to obtain him. But for you..."_

_"The Fayth. The one I talked to during your pilgrimage. I get it now..."_

_"You catch on quickly."_

The both of them started laughing as they embraced with their Aeons beside them. Tidus took another glance at Bahamut and bowed, paying his respects.

"Ahem!" Wakka cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Oh! Sorry guys!" Tidus bursted out in a fit of laughter, "So, yeah. I'm a summoner now. For the time being...at least."

"Well..." Baralai chuckled as he turned to Gippal, "In Spira, anything's possible!" he smiled as the others erupted in laughter.

"You bet it is!" Tidus smirked as he and Yuna dismissed the Aeons. "Hey, Yuna?"

"Yes, Tidus?" She replied, embracing him once more.

"How about we go kick some Yu Yevon butt again? And this time, we'll do it together."

"Anywhere you go, I'll follow!" Yuna smiled before kissing his nose lightly.

"Alright! That's the spirit!" Rikku cheered grabbing Paine's hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Minus ten respect points, Rikku!" Paine grumbled, though she inwardly smiled.


	25. Rise Up

_**Rise up**_

**A/N:** Another short chapter, but this is building up quite nicely. Sadly though, it can only mean one thing. The story is starting to come to a close. There are still quite a few chapters to go, but it's getting down to the wire. The beginning of the end! Muahahaha! Enjoy :)_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The camp had settled down for the night, and decided to get some much needed rest. So much had happened, and there was still much to be done before they could all rest easily. The fire started to dim, and the darkness settled over them calmly. Yuna had finally drifted off in Tidus' arms, and they laid curled up to each other. But Yuna, was far from sleeping soundly. She tossed and turned as an uneasiness crept into her subconscious.

_"Yuna?"_

Within the recesses of her mind, she found herself back in the presence of Lady Nara and Lord Arcani. Approaching them cautiously, she smiled.

"Lady Nara?" Yuna whispered as she bowed before the two.

"You must hurry, Yuna." Arcani pleaded with a dazed Yuna facing him.

"What's going on?" Yuna shifted her weight around uncomfortably.

"It's begun, Yuna. You and Tidus must act swiftly. Rely upon each other and draw strength from your bond." Lady Nara spoke in an eerie tone.

Something wasn't right. They were warning her.

"But I..." she whispered, but before she could finish, a dark shroud enveloped Arcani and Nara and drug them into a void.

Yuna sat up, her chest heaving, and sweat pouring down her face. Looking over at Tidus, she noticed he was still fast asleep. Just as the rest of her friends were. She quietly removed herself from Tidus' comforting embrace, and stood. A gust of wind blew in from the north, ruffling her clothes and whipped her hair into her face. But this wasn't just any wind. It had an omnious feel to it.

She turned to face the city, and carefully made her way to the cliff above her allies. Making sure to not wake them, she inched her way until she stood where Tidus had on her pilgrimage. With her right hand over her chest, she looked out into the distance.

"I know you're here, Yu Yevon." she whispered.

_"Right you are, Lady Yuna. Right you are."_

The evil cackle echoed deep into the ruins, and the ground slowly trembled. A star in the sky twinkled furiously, and then seemed to stop. In fact, all the stars dimmed out. The moon subsided behind dark black clouds, and the atmosphere became pitch black.

Yuna stumbled back a bit, bracing herself against partial ruins on the cliff. Her pulse quickened, and her breath stifled a little. An unsettling fear coursed through her veins, causing her to shiver. Then, as if nothing had ever happened, everything stopped. There were no sounds, no movement, no anything. Just silence, and total darkness.

Yuna pushed herself of the ruin, and stood on her own again, careful to not move a muscle. The air grew heavy around her, and she found it difficult to breathe. Sweat streamed down her face, and anxiety started to set in. Suddenly, she felt someone grab on to her, and she jumped.

"It's just me." Tidus whispered as he pulled her close to him.

"Oh, Tidus," she responded clung to him as her fear dug deeper into her skin.

"What's going on?"

"He's here."

As the last of her words rolled off her tongue, it provoked a shriek off in the distance. The darkness growled, and from the depths of the noise came a blinding light. Shielding their eyes from the inital shock, Tidus pulled Yuna closer to his chest.

What happened next, was almost impossible. Yet here they stood, gazing out with eyes widened. Zanarkand was alive. It was almost as if it had never been destroyed. The buildings stood erect, towering over the streets, and lights danced on every inch of the city.

"Zanarkand..." Tidus exhaled as he wandered a little ways from Yuna, stepping further to the edge of the cliff.

The lights from the brightly lit city caused the others to wake up and scramble to the foot of the cliff where Tidus and Yuna stood. They all stood in silence, wondering if they were dreaming.

_**Ieyui, Nobomenu**_

The hymn of the fayth echoed through the desolate streets, as pyreflies multiplied and flowed down the streets.

_**Renmirir, Yojuyogo**_

As the allies looked a little closer, the pyreflies seemed to be making their way toward the center of the city. They were no longer gracefully dancing among the fallen metropolis. They were pressing forward together, for what everyone was sure to be Yu Yevon.

_**Hasatekanae, Kutamae **_

Tidus and Yuna narrowed their eyes to the dome in the middle of the city. This was it. Yu Yevon was waiting inside, and they were sure of it.

"So, are we ready?" Tidus asked, never turning away from the city.

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, and Kimarhi all exchanged glances before turning their attention to Yuna and Tidus.

"We have more than one summoner to protect now, ya?" Wakka smirked.

"That is of course, if you'll have us Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus." Lulu mocked a bow accompanied by a giggle.

"Well," Rikku bounced up and down, "I'm fighting!"

Kimahri folded his hands across his chest and fixed his eyes on the dome, "Tidus protect Yuna. Kimahri protect Tidus and Yuna."

"It's hurt time." Paine laughed as she drew her sword.

Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai all turned to one another and smiled.

"It wouldn't be a party without yours truly!" Gippal smirked.

"Lady Yuna," Baralai spoke firmly, "It's about time I did something for you."

"I agree with Baralai," Nooj replied solemnly, "If I fail, death will be my apology."

Tidus looked at Yuna, waiting for her to say something. If there was something she was always good it, it was leading the charge to a fight that would inevitably save Spira.

"Everybody, tonight we rise up. We fight for each other. For our freedom, friendship, love, and the Eternal Calm." She took a step forward and took her staff out, "But more importantly, we fight for Spira."

Everyone raised their heads, and followed Yuna's line of sight toward the center of the city. Tonight they would come together and stood for what they believed in. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand, and laced his fingers with hers. This was the end of their journey.

* * *

"I couldn't have said it any better, Yuna." Braska chuckled as he watched on from the Farplane.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle it?" Auron asked.

"Course they can, Auron! This is my son we're talkin' about!" Jecht laughed as he placed a hand on Auron's shoulder.

"And Yuna. She's stronger than she knows." another male voice echoed in the distance.

"When did you get back here?" Jecht turned and asked.

"Let's just say," A soft feminine voice giggled, "after she put us in our place."

"Lenne? Shuyin?" Braska smiled.

They both nodded in unison as they turned to watch the two summoners and guardians make their way into the heart of Zanarkand.

"I have faith in my daughter. But..." Braska trailed off as if he were in deep thought.

"Screw the rules! This is our kids and our grand child, Braska!" Jecht huffed.

"I guess you're right. Well, my mind is made up then. Auron?" Braska nodded as he looked over at his stoic former guardian and friend.

"I made a promise a thousand years ago, you two. Just because we're stuck together for eternity doesn't mean I'm going to start slacking off now. Besides, dead or not, I'm still Yuna's guardian as long as there is a breath in her body." Auron mused as he approached.

Silence fell for a few seconds, and then Shuyin stepped forward, "You know, technically, Tidus was a dream woven from me. I guess that makes me some sort of...I dunno, guardian?"

Lenne giggled softly, "Not really, but I think we get what you mean. And as such, Yuna and I are tied together in different ways."

"So you're sayin' what exactly?" Jecht asked in a gruff voice, "I was never good at reading between the lines."

Lenne and Shuyin exchanged looks of amusement.

"We're helping, too." Lenne nodded.

"Heh, Yu Yevon, you're going down!" Shuyin smirked.

* * *

Rally the troops! We're going in! I'm excited to write the final stand off. Everything I have written, comes down to that one chapter. Trying to build you guys up, and I hope you're as excited to read it, as I am about writing it. Review and let me know how you're feeling about the way this is unfolding. Good or bad, express you're thoughts! Until next update, ciao! :)

Sincerely,

Yunasdestiny


	26. Rebirth

_**Rebirth**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the story!**

**A/N: **Part one of the final showdown! I want to make this as epic as possible, so I'm dividing it up in pieces. Don't ask me why, but I just am. Muahahaha! Anyway, enjoy!**  
**

_**

* * *

**_Following the trail of the pyreflies, the eight of them walked inside the dome with heads held high. Yuna, determined to lead the group, darted her eyes around cautiously. Everything around her was so familiar. It may seem like it, but it wasn't that long ago that she walked this very same path.

"Do we know where we need to go?" Baralai broke the silence.

"I've always known where to go." Yuna replied softly as Tidus helped her on to the platform that would lead them into the empty chamber below.

As the platform reached the bottom, they walked through the portal and into another room. Red carpet laid under their feet, and a stair case before them. Yuna came to a halt, studying her surroundings. Not being able to control her thoughts, they reacted to the pyreflies that also surrounded them. Before any of them could react, they all witnessed part of Yuna's memories.

Vision:

_Tidus: "We'll break it the cycle!"_

_Wakka: "But how? What, you got a plan now?"_

_Lulu: "If one of us has to become a fayth, I volunteer."_

_Wakka: "Me too, Yuna!"_

_Tidus: "That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!"_

_Wakka: "Listen... You wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive... You don't want Sin to come back, ya? That is just not gonna happen, brudda, you know?"_

_Lulu: " If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing."_

_Tidus: "But I want everything!"_

_Wakka: "Now you're being childish!"_

_Tidus: "I give up. So what would an adult do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right, I might not even have a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go. And what Auron said about there being a way... I think it's true."_

_Rikku: "You'll think of something"?_

_Tidus: "Yes. I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know something."_

_Rikku: "You really think she'll help you?"_

_Tidus: "I don't know, but I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it...or I'll end it here."_

_Yuna: "Wait. You say it's your story, but it's my story, too, you know? It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets."_

End of vision:

"Was...that what I think it was?" Baralai whispered.

"Yes." Yuna answered narrowing her eyes at the door that stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yuna?" Tidus stepped up and grabbed her hand, "I..."

"Don't." Yuna sighed and closed her eyes, "If any of you wish to turn around, I will not stop you."

She turned around to face her allies, and her eyes found each one of theirs. No one backed down. They all bowed and smiled. No one was leaving her side. They would all bravely risk their lives.

"Alright then, let's go." Yuna nodded as she continued to lead them up to the stairs.

As they stepped through the door, they came face to face with the man himself.

"Yu Yevon!" Yuna shouted.

"Ah, so you've found your way. I congratulate you, High Summoner Yuna." Yu Yevon chuckled as he turned around to face them.

The evil aura was so strong, that it actually took on a physical glow of red that illuminated him. Being that this is the first time they've ever seen his true form, they were taken back slightly. Yu Yevon stood at an average height, very lean, but you could definitely see a muscular tone hidden in his heavy black armor that covered him from head to toe. He had shoulder length ebony hair, but because of his red aura, it was giving off an auburn glow. His eyes were a deep golden shade, and his skin was pale.

"Let Arcani and Nara go." Yuna replied coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." he chuckled sinisterly, "You see, I need them. Without the Fayth, I cannot resurrect Sin. And I would be a broken hearted man if I came all this way to fail."

As the tension in the room started to grow, Yuna started advancing toward Yu Yevon. Everyone else drew their weapons waiting for Yuna to give the word. Tidus followed right behind Yuna, sword in hand.

Yu Yevon stared at Yuna, and she at him. In one graceful movement, Yuna raised her arms above her head and whispered, "We beat you once before, and we'll do it again."

* * *

"This is it, everybody. Nobody makes a move until I give the command." Braska said sternly as they watched the conformational a few feet behind Yuna and Tidus.

Auron, Jecht, Shuyin and Lenne nodded in unison as they took defensive stances. Silently they stood, waiting tentatively to strike.

* * *

Yu Yevon drew his sword and attempted to strike Yuna, only to be countered by Tidus.

"Now!" Yuna shouted as she started to summon.

Lulu casted bio only to be countered by reflect. Wakka used dark attack, but he was immune. Rikku managed to steal a few items, and Kimahri used jump. Paine watched as Tidus struggled against Yu Yevon, and she made her way over, thrusting her sword under Tidus' to help over power him. Nooj fired his gun, but there seemed to be a protective guard over Yu Yevon's body. Baralai threw an antidote Lulu's way to get rid of the bio affect, and Gippal ran to Rikku's side to help her mix.

Laughing, Yu Yevon threw all his weight at Tidus and Paine, shaking them off with ease. As they struggled to stand, he looked over at Yuna and shot a fira spell at her. She opened her eyes and interrupted her casting and deflected it with ease.

"I commend your efforts, Yuna. But I'm afraid I do not have time to play games. It ends here!" Yu Yevon shouted as the room grew darker.

Tidus ran over and grabbed Yuna pulling her back to the rest of her friends. They watched in horror, as the room started to shake violently.

"We've got to get out of here!" Lulu shouted, "The whole room is going to collapse around us!"

"No! He's transforming into Sin, we have to do something!" Yuna replied as she continued to watch as Yu Yevon glowed a darker red.

They started to make their way out of the room, and Yuna jerked away from Tidus and headed back toward Yu Yevon.

"Yuna, stop!" Tidus cried out, but she didn't hear him over the falling pillars.

She stopped a few feet from him, and took out her staff, "I can't let you do this!" she shouted as she started to summon again.

* * *

"Braska..." Jecht called out as his teeth clenched together.

"No. Not yet." he responded, placing a hand across Jechts chest.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Lenne panicked.

"Watch closely." Braska nodded in Yuna's direction.

* * *

Yuna summoned Valefor and pointed her staff at Yu Yevon, "Energy Ray!"

Valefor flew up into the air and gathered energy, and released a thin light upon Yu Yevon. As the light faded, an explosion went off causing him to falter in is casting. Yuna quickly dismissed her Aeon and gripped her staff to her chest.

Yu Yevon slowly lifted his head and locked his eyes onto Yuna's, "You dare try to stop me?" he sneered.

Standing on to his feet, he released a gust of wind from his hand, putting some distance between Yuna and himself. Almost immediately, he summoned Dark Shiva and commanded it to attack Yuna, but it was thwarted by a Meteorstrike from Ifrit.

"What?" Yu Yevon whispered in disbelief.

"You didn't know?" Tidus chuckled as he stepped in front of Yuna.

"You too, huh?" Yu Yevon grinned, "Very well. I'll just enjoy it that much more."

Before anyone could make a move, Yu Yevon disappeared leaving behind only crumbling room.

Tidus ran over and picked up Yuna, "Get outside of the dome! He's going to attempt to finish the job there!"

* * *

"Shield them as they make their way out!" Braska shouted as the placed a barrier around Yuna and Tidus.

Auron and Jecht put a barrier around Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Rikku. Shuyin and Lenne combined their powers and placed one around Gippal, Baralai, Nooj and Paine.

* * *

The whole dome started to collapse, but instead of being hit, the pieces of rubble were deflected away from them. Yuna felt a familiar sharp pain in her stomach and winced as she brought her hand to her stomach and groaned.

Tidus noticed her body tense as he carried her, and he stopped a few feet from the exit and looked at the pained expression on her face.

_"Yuna?"_

_"I'm..fine. Get us out of here."_

He continued toward the exit of the dome and stopped once they were far enough away.

_"I want you to go back to the camp site, away from the fight."_

_"No! We're finishing this together!"_

_"But..."_

"It's all over! Witness the rebirth of Sin!" Yu Yevon laughed as the pyreflies and Fayth gathered around him.

Everyone watched as he settled above the dome. Just like the sphere they watched earlier, Yu Yevon was beginning the transformation, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Yuna slumped to the ground and cried out in pain. The sharp pains were becoming more frequent and intense.

"Lulu!" Tidus called out.

Lulu rushed over to Yuna and watched her tense, "Yuna, you can't be fighting. The baby.."

"No!" Yuna groaned, "I can finish this. It's not time yet."

She regained her footing and walked back toward the dome, shaking her friends off, "Yu Yevon!" she shouted, "You may resummon Sin, but you will never leave Zanarkand alive!"

* * *

"Braska, we have to do something." Auron pleaded, "She's pushing herself too hard and endangering the baby."

Braska looked at Yuna and then to Lenne, "Can you do anything?"

Lenne stepped behind Yuna and placed her ethereal hands on her stomach, closing her eyes. "I can calm the baby, but I don't know for how long." she whispered as she concentrated.

"Do it as long as you can. Long enough for us to finish him off." Braska nodded.

Lenne slipped into Yuna's body and the rest of them took their places.

"Places everyone. We don't have much time."

They all nodded. Shuyin stood behind Tidus. Auron walked up behind Wakka, Rikku, Kimarhi and Lulu. Braska stood behind Yuna. Jecht found his position behind Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, and Paine.

* * *

The lights of Zanarkand flickered, and Yu Yevon's human form dissipated. Silence fell among the metropolis briefly, only to be broken with a familiar ear piercing shriek. There before them, floated none other than Sin.

"Yuna?" Tidus looked over at her.

"Yes?" she whispered, never taking her eyes off the creature that floated above them.

"This is our story. Let's see this thing through together!"

Yuna nodded. She felt her body relax, and a new strength coming from somewhere else. With everyone feeling a strange power grow in them, their eyes narrowed determinedly at Sin.

_"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free from pain, or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"_

_

* * *

_Sin has been reborn. There is no final aeon, just pure determination. Even as they all bond together, will it be enough to save Spira from Sin a second time? Find out next chapter!_  
_


	27. Combining Forces

**_Combining Forces_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The story however, is mine.**

**A/N**: I apologize! I know it's been awhile since I updated but I've been getting side tracked. I've also been trying to figure out how to do this chapter. Thinking too much about it might be my problem. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. If it sucks I'll rewrite it and make it more interesting and epic! **  
**

**_

* * *

_**After she was confident her body could handle another summon, she took three steps forward. Her eyes stayed fixed on the newly reborn Sin, and she felt like her old self again. The determination within her resurfaced her pulse began to quicken.

Clutching her staff to her chest tightly, she closed her eyes and began to summon. The rest of her comrades took that as a sign that it was time to begin, and they all stepped forward. Tidus, of course, never left her side. The last time they had fought Sin, they were on Cid's airship, and found a way to defeat him from the inside.

This time, they didn't have that luxury. None of them knew what to do, but never the less, they had to try. Tidus followed Yuna's lead and summoned an Aeon. Lulu attempted to cast bio, and succeeded this time. Wakka threw his blitzball in hopes of landing a status affect, but it was quickly thwarted as Sin was immune.

Sin shrieked as the magic and Aeons swarmed him, and he started to retaliate with Sin Spawn. The fiends started to swarm Yuna and her guardians, but she didn't seem to notice. Tidus and her were more focused with keeping the Aeons in a steady battle.

"Some of us are standing around spectating!" Baralai yelled out trying to figure out what to do.

"Cover 'em!" Gippal shouted back pointing toward the Sin Spawn.

Rikku, Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Kimhari, Paine and Wakka all smirked and took off toward the threats that kept closing in on them. Lulu winced as she continued to throw out her most powerful spells as sweat started to bead on her brow. Tidus and Yuna continued to stagger their summonings, withdrawing one at a time when their health started to depleat. If Sin was distracted by the Aeons, it meant that he wouldn't come after them. But unfortunetly, this was only the third time Tidus had ever summoned, and he started to feel the aftershock.

* * *

"They've barely scratched the surface." Auron stated, "They won't be able to hold him forever."

"Well there's only three of them that can even reach him, and Tidus is already weakening." Shuyin mumbled.

Braska stood there and contemplated his companions words carefully. They had a point, while they were strong in numbers, eventually things would take a turn for the worst.

"Lenne?" Braska called out.

_"Yes?"_

"How are you holding up?"

_"She's giving it all she's got, but her body can't keep up with her will."_

His eyes focused on Yuna and he watched her carefully.

_"Lord Braska, every time she summons one they grow restless. Eventually my power won't be enough."_

He said nothing and continued to flicker his eyes from Yuna, to Tidus and then Sin. He had to do something.

* * *

Sin started to become more hostile in his attacks and had eradicated Aeons with ease in doing so. The group fighting off Sin Spawn had been successful in defending the remaining three, but they had started to falter. The fiends had increased in number and very soon out numbered them.

"Gippy?" Rikku panted.

"Cid's girl?" he smirked.

"How many grenades you got left?

"One." he replied as he wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve.

Rikku swung her arms around cutting through one of the fiends with her twin blades.

"Toss it to me!" she yelled out to Gippal as a Sin Spawn fell to his feet.

Gippal nodded and reached into his side pouch and chucked it to Rikku as he ran over to help Baralai.

"Rikku, look out!" Paine shouted as she sliced through a fiend who had almost attacked Rikku.

"Thanks." Rikku smirked as she continued fiddling with the grenades.

"You got a plan?"

"Workin' on it." Rikku supplied as her tongue slipped out and made it's way to the corner of her lips.

"Sure, I don't mind covering you." Paine scoffed.

Rikku just nodded as her swirly green eyes narrowed at the task at hand.

"Gippal, Baralai!" Nooj motioned toward them, "Team up with Paine. Strength in numbers rather than them picking us off one by one. Move as a unit."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Baralai saluted as he smirked.

Sin reared back and blasted Tidus and Yuna's summons and turned his attention toward them. Lulu looked over and noticed that both of them were draining their energy too quickly. Picking herself up off her knees, she made her way over to them.

As she stood in front of them, her eyes started to glow. The irsis' of her eyes took on a deeper crimson, and she raised her delicate hand toward the sky.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. Her breathing was uneven and forceful, and sweat was rolling shamelessly down her face. He made his way over to her and touched her back, quickly noticing that her clothes were soaked from perspiring, yet she was ice cold.

Lulu reached deep within herself to give life to the last of her strength. Consistent double casting was the only way she was going to stave off Sin, and she had to protect her _summoners_ to the very end. A burning sensation took hold of her as the spells started to emerge. Opening her eyes slowly, he extended her index finger and aimed it right at Sin. Flare errupted, causing Sin to stop his advancement, but only briefly. Lulu groaned softly as the sensation rippled through her again, casting another spell.

"Kad uid uv dra fyo!" Rikku shouted as she approached her friends, pulling the pin on a grenade.

"Neggi, yna oui ehcyha?" Gippal snapped as the rest of them ran off.

She didn't answer him, and instead chucked the grenade into the swarm of Sin Spawn. Hoping it would work, she watched and waited. Gippal on the other hand knew what was coming. He grabbed her by the arm and drug her in the opposite direction of the grenade.

A loud explosion went of, followed by a flash of light that sent pieces of fiends' body parts flying through the sky. Gippal and Rikku were flung to the ground like rag dolls as the force of the explosion caught up with them. Gippal was slammed into one of the buildings, and Rikku skidded across the ground harshly, only stopping as her slender frame came into contact with Gippals hardened body.

Wakka rushed over to the two Al Bheds that lay groaning in a heap, "You guys ok?"

"Ugh.." Rikku moaned as she rubbed her forehead, "I'll feel that one in the morning."

Gippal stirred and groaned as he sat up, "What was going through your head?"

"Taking more than one out at a time!" she winced as she brushed against a laceration on her cheek.

"Guys!" Paine shouted suddenly, "Over there!" She pointed over to where Yuna, Tidus and Lulu stood.

Lulu had slumped to her knees as the last of her energy waned. The only thing she could do was breathe, and she barely had it in her to do even that.

"Lu!" Wakka cried out as the group rushed over.

He brought her into his arms and pushed her bangs out of her face as she went limp in his embrace. Wakka shifted his arms around and picked her up to carry her away from the fight.

"We're getting nowhere!" Paine growled as they shifted their eyes to Sin.

* * *

"They have to do it together." Braska sighed as he watched the morale of the group dwindle considerably fast.

"What would you have them do, Braska?" Auron inquired.

"This is where we step in." he said sternly, never taking his eyes off his daughter, "Lenne?"

_"Yes?"_

"When I tell you to, I need you to leave Yuna's body."

Shuyin shifted his weight around, "If she does that, Yuna risks-"

"I know that." Braska cut him off, "But we don't have much of a choice."

The only one in the group that stayed silent, was Jecht. He watched Tidus' expressions change back and forth. Desperate for a solution, but worrying about Yuna's well being. He knew what it was like. Fleeting images flashed before his eyes, images of when he himself had been Sin. Shaking his head, Jecht wanted nothing more than to help his son. To be there for him.

"Braska, Auron?" he finally straightened himself out, "If we focused our attention on the two of them, do you think they'd stand a chance?"

"What do you mean, Jecht?" Auron raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses curiously.

"I mean," Jecht moved forward closer to Tidus, "instead of dividing ourselves up to 'em all, we focus on Yuna and Tidus."

"It just might work." Braska replied as he rested his elbow on his left hand.

_"Guys, Yuna's starting to slip. Her body can't take much more of this."_

"Ok, here's the plan," Braska turned to his ethereal companions, "Shuyin and Jecht to Tidus. Auron and myself to Yuna. And Lenne?"

_"Shall I stay with Yuna?"_

"No. I have other plans for you." Braska smiled.

* * *

"What are we gonna do? Lulu is knocked out cold, and Rikku and Gippal are recovering from that grenade explosion." Paine asked to no one in particular.

Sin howled and the ground shook beneath their feet. He stopped right above the sphere dome and perched on the tip as he began to open his mouth slowly. The wind started to increase, and Yuna's eyes went wide.

"He's attempting to use Giga-Graviton..." she exhaled weakly.

"Is there anything you can do?" Baralai winced at the sound of Yuna's voice.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. He knew she didn't have much left in her, but he also knew she was never going to forfeit. His mind raced, trying to think of something and quick, however he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an ear piercing scream that came from Yuna.

Once again, Yuna had placed her hand over her stomach and fell to the ground. For the first time since the battle had started, she began to feel how drained she was. Her breathing came short and panicked as she slammed her eyes shut.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out to her as he sat there not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Move swiftly!" Braska shouted as Lenne pulled away from Yuna's frame.

The four of them took their positions behind Yuna and Tidus. Each one of them aware of what it was they had to do.

* * *

Yuna groaned as she squeezed Tidus' hand harshly. She had attempted to stand but was quickly brought down by the crippling pain that ebbed in her mid-section. Everyone stood around not knowing what to do, but trying not to panic. Yuna was struggling to keep going, and Sin had victory within his grasp.

Tidus' inner turmoil was consuming him. Yuna was going into labor right there in the midst of all this chaos. He was sure any second she'd have the baby right here on the battle field. He felt another tight squeeze in his hand and he looked down and watched in horror as Yuna's face twisted in pain as tears glistened on her cheeks. Just as he made the decision to carry her away from the fray, something stopped him.

_"Don't you be crackin' under pressure now, boy!"_

"_Old man_?" Tidus whispered.

As Tidus looked around him, he suddenly felt something invade his body. It felt familiar, and as it entered, he felt a surge of adrenaline course slowly through him.

Yuna braced herself for another contraction, but to her surprise it never came.

_"You're almost there, Yuna. Be strong."_

Yuna's eyes snapped, "Father?"

_"She's counting on you, Ti. Fight for her."_

Tidus felt a final surge flow through him.

_"It ends here, Yuna."_

Yuna sat up as the pain subsided.

Sin's mouth was half way open as Tidus and Yuna stood up completely. From where they stood, it almost looked like the armored beast was grinning. Exchanging looks, they almost understood what happened just now.

"You guys head back with Wakka and Lulu. We'll handle it from here." Tidus turned to the others.

"You can't be serious..." Gippal scowled.

"Do what he says," Yuna voiced sternly, "We know what we have to do."

Standing there for a few seconds with their mouths hanging open, they finally gave in to the request.

"We'll keep an eye out for you. If anything goes wrong, don't think you'll keep us away." Nooj mumbled.

Tidus and Yuna nodded as they retreated. Yuna reached for Tidus' hand and laced her fingers with his firmly.

"They're helping us, you know?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded as their eyes locked on to Sin, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Yuna felt a presence hovering over her, but when she looked up there was nothing.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Tidus.

"Yeah.."

_"Allow us to help guide you."_

Before they could react to the soothing voice, they felt their feet leave the ground below them. As they looked down, they were indeed levitating of the ground.

"What the..." Tidus gasped.

_"You don't have much time. Use it wisely."_

They nodded and took aggressive stances toward Sin. With more determination and support than they knew, they took off toward Sin, preparing to take down Yu Yevon once and for all.

* * *

Part two of the battle to follow much sooner than this update!


	28. The Last Dance

**_The Last Dance_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just the story!**

**A/N: **Yay! Two whole days with NO interruptions! Two whole days by myself, and no one interfering with my concentration! Alright, the final showdown. Hopefully, it will have been worth it. The story, however, isn't over. I'm continuing to write more, so keep a look out! Enjoy!

**P.S.** A brush up on the Aeons overdrives:

Valefor - Energy Blast, Bahamut - Mega Flare, Shiva - Diamond Dust, Anima - Oblivion, The Magus Sisters - Delta Attack, Ixion - Thor's Hammer, Yojimbo - Zanmato, Ifrit - Hellfire.

**_

* * *

_**_"On that fateful day, Arcani and Nara went out to sea and fought the fiend that plagued all of Spira. Since there was no Final Summoning at that time, they joined forces with their Aeons and magic."_

"Tidus?" Yuna called out as they flew gracefully in the light filled city around them.

"Yeah?"

"The only way we're going to do this is by doing it together. That's how the original Sin was destroyed by Arcani and Nara."

Tidus stopped mid flight still holding Yuna's hand. She turned to face him with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Tidus' bright blue eyes stared into her blue and green ones. He licked his lips and swallowed, "I know how you felt now."

Yuna floated closer to him and brought her right hand to his cheek, "Tidus, we don't have time for this," she half smiled, "You can explain-"

"No," he cut her off, "I have to do this now."

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I know why you were so determined the first time we fought Sin. And you were right, a world without Sin is worth it all."

Yuna smiled wider and a tear slid slowly down her cheek, "It is."

"But what I fight for now," Tidus pulled her into a tight embrace letting his hand fall to her stomach, "Is for our future to live in a world where there is no Sin. I'd gladly give my life if it meant that would be possible."

Yuna pulled her arms around Tidus' neck and tightened the embrace, "Don't say that. We'll see this through, and celebrate our future without Sin together."

Tidus nodded, but his eyes narrowed at Sin. Pulling out of each others arms, they continued toward him. As they came closer to his mouth, Tidus and Yuna halted.

_"Focus on the core. It's his only weakness!"_

They nodded in unison, and relaxed into their familiar positions, and started summoning.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Rikku whispered as the friends looked on in wonderment.

"Yeah." Paine nodded.

"Do you think they can do it? Their bodies were kind of drained..." Baralai worried.

Lulu opened her eyes and leaned up out of Wakka's embrace, "They can do anything if they do it together."

"Kimahri believe in Yuna and Tidus. Love is stronger than the sacred mountain."

"I still say there's something we can do to help them." Gippal scoffed.

Wakka helped Lulu to her feet and they lined up with the rest of them, "We did our part as guardians. We protected them until the end. This is their fight, ya?"

Nooj tightened his grip on his gun, "That may be true, but the end is not yet upon us. If they need us, we'll help them."

Tidus and Yuna circled Sin and sent out their first Aeons.

Tidus pointed his sword at the core, "Hellfire!"

"Diamond Dust!" Yuna called out from the other end.

A clash of fire and ice drifted down and slammed into the core. Reds and whites illuminated the core as the overdrives finished. Sin's mouth closed a few inches and screeched out in pain.

_"For each Aeon that you summon to use their ultimate attack, that Fayth will be freed."_

"Oblivion!" Yuna shouted as she raised her staff in the air.

"Thor's Hammer!" Tidus cried out as he sliced his sword through the air.

Sin's mouth clamped shut as the onslaught of attacks pummeled the core further. As a cracking noise pierced the atmosphere, Sin howled again as he started to lower himself to the ground.

_"Each time a Fayth is freed, they gather inside you, and strengthen your remaining Aeons!"_

Yuna and Tidus continued to circle Sin faster. The strength inside them that came from within caused them to take on a bright aura. Tidus took on a golden hue, and Yuna emitted a blue one.

"Delta attack!" Yuna waved her staff gracefully.

"Zanmato!" Tidus raised his sword directly in front of his face.

Pieces of the core broke off and shot out at both of them. Neither of them noticed as their eyes were closed focusing on the final summons. Inches before the shards embedded into their skin, visible shields encased them protectively. The silent guardians inside them made sure nothing would stop them.

A mixture of growling and shrieks from Sin was all that could be heard as he fell off to the side of the dome. His fins struggled and he flailed like a fish out of water, struggling against the two summoners.

_"Now! The Fayths and I will join to strengthen the bond between you and you're last Aeons!"_

Tidus and Yuna made one last round, and met in front of the writhing beast below their feet. As their shoulders touched lightly, they narrowed their eyes and called forth the last of the Aeons. The ones they carried a bond with.

Throwing their weapons down below, they embedded themselves into Sin's rough hide in a crossed fashion inches away from the core.

"Energy Blast!" Yuna whispered as she extended her left hand and bended her upper body slightly.

Tidus mirrored Yuna's mild bow and extended his right hand beside hers and they grazed each other, "Mega Flare!"

As the Aeons reared their heads back, everything ceased. There was no sound, and Sin was at the mercy of the attacks. Bahamut opened his mouth and shot out multi-colored flames toward the core. Valefor flew gracefully above him and preformed a back flip, and whipped his head around once effortlessly. An emblem appeared in front of his face, and a ray of light protruded, and pierced the flames below. In one swift movement, Bahamut shot out a ball of flame, and the beam from Valefor exploded.

Sin shuttered as the last of the core shattered, and it was the only thing that could be heard. The sound of glass shattering filled the silent atmosphere, followed by the eerie echos of pyreflies. Sin faded into the glow of the pyreflies, and Yu Yevon appeared in front of them on bended knee.

Yuna and Tidus lowered themselves to the ground and grabbed their weapons gently. Gripping them with their hands, Yu Yevon met their slanted eyes with his own. Yuna straightened her shoulders and slowly approached Yu Yevon.

"Do you still wish to challenge us?" she glared at him, her eyes burning with resolve.

Yu Yevon chuckled and he looked down, "I will _never _stop trying. Not until Spira is void of human life."

Tidus approached Yuna and stepped in front of her, "_You_." he sneered and pointed, "_You_ were the reason for all those sacrifices. _You_ were the reason for all the destruction!"

Tidus stepped closer and gripped his sword tighter, thrusting it dangerously close to Yu Yevons face, "It was all _your _fault! The destruction of Zanarkand, the Fayths dreaming," he paused and held back his tears, "_You're_ the reason I was a dream! _You're_ the reason I faded!"

"No!" Yu Yevon growled, "They were! _Bevelle_ was the reason I did all this!"

"Yu?"a faint whisper echoed through the heated words that passed between Tidus and Yu Yevon.

_"N-nara?"_ he whispered in disbelief.

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "This must come to an end. The conflict...it has to stop."

Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand softly as they looked on.

"Yu," Arcani appeared behind Nara, "I loved your sister dearly. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You're lying! You took her away from me! She died because of you!"

"No, Yu. He didn't. We left because no one would allow us to be together." Nara smiled sympathetically as she stood beside Arcani.

"We fought Sin to protect Spira's people," Arcani looked down at his companion, "I did everything I could to protect her."

Yuna stepped forward boldy, "Yu Yevon, it's no different from what us summoners have done for a thousand years. Your sister...she loved you, Arcani, and Spira. The conflict between Zanarkand and Bevelle only strengthened their bond. As heirs to their respective cities, they were fulfilling their duties."

Arcani and Nara nodded. Yuna's words spoke nothing but the truth. Yu Yevon rested silently for a few minutes, and then rose to his feet with his head hung low.

"I realize my mistake now," he whispered, "All my hate, all the bitterness...was misplaced. For years my hatred toward Spira had been because you were taken from me, Nara." he walked up to the four people before him and connected his eyes with each of them, "When I seen you fighting Sin, and then when I realized you were gone, I had made up my mind then. Sin was so powerful. My resolve was set, and I even used my daughter and her husband."

"The past can't be changed," Nara embraced her brother tightly, "But as long as you know the error of your ways and seek to correct them, redemption will find you my brother."

Yu Yevon nodded slowly and returned Nara's loving embrace. Once pulling away, he turned his attention toward Tidus and Yuna, "Forgive me, Dream of the Fayth. Words cannot express how truly sorry I am."

Tidus smiled and pulled Yuna close to him, "In a way, I'm grateful to you. Everything that happened, brought me to Yuna."

Everyone smiled thoughtfully as Yu Yevon turned to Yuna, "High Summoner Yuna," he started, and then backed away, bowing, "My absolutism ends here. I would be honored if you would be the one to preform my sending."

Yuna looked at Tidus and he nodded gently. Arcani and Nara took their places to each of Yu Yevon's sides.

"We'll see you on the Farplane." Nara whispered and she looked at the summoners before them, "Thank you, for everything."

Yuna brought her staff in hand, and bowed. Standing erect once more, she began the graceful movements to a bittersweet dance that would allow Yu Yevon to finally find peace.

Tidus watched on, as he had before, but this time was different.

_**Flashback:**_

_How many died today? People die, and Yuna dances. When will she stop dancing? When will it stop? Yuna won't stop dancing-not until Sin is gone._

_**End flashback:**_

"This will be your last dance, Yuna." he whispered as Yu Yevon faded into the distance.

The lights of Zanarkand started to dim, and the grand illusion flickered. Fleeting images of the before and after flashed brightly before their eyes. The rest of the guardians approached silently, looking on as Yuna twirled silently in the distance. The sky started to give way, and flashes of darkness and dawn alternated beautifully. As Yuna stopped with her staff in the air, the last remnants of Yu Yevon could be seen. A smile adorned his face, and he nodded once. Yuna nodded back, and slowly brought it down to her chest. The man known for creating Sin, had vanished. The dark clouds rolled away, and as the sun flooded Zanarkand, the visions rippled away, and the ruins replaced the atmosphere. All that was left were the pyreflies that drifted toward the sky. And for the first time, the sounds were not eerie. They were calming.

No one said anything. They didn't need to, because the silence spoke volumes. The struggle was over, and Spira was safe once again.

_"You've all done well."_

Everyone looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Tidus and Yuna, however, looked at each other and smiled. Dozens of pyreflies emerged from their bodies, and gasps could be heard rising from the group of friends behind them.

"It's ok." Yuna nodded as Tidus smirked.

_"You know where to find us. We'll be expecting you soon."_

"We'll be there." Tidus responded as he and Yuna started back toward the edge of Zanarkand.

* * *

**A/N: **I had thought long and hard about this fight. In FFX, you have eight Aeons. I divided them up between Tidus and Yuna in a certain way, giving him the summons that had been male, and giving her the ones that had been female. There was no particular order in which I used them, _except the last two!_ I spoke briefly in an early chapter about having a special bond with Aeons.

I felt that for Yuna, it should have been Valefor. My reasoning behind that was because it was the one she had to put most effort into to obtain, and signified her becoming a summoner.

As for Tidus, that one seemed a little bit more obvious for me. In the game, the Fayth for Bahamut was the one that spoke to him and explained things for him. I got the feeling during the game, that there had been some kind of a bond that had formed between them, which is why I implemented Bahamut as his bonded Aeon.

If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to PM, email, or review me, and I'll gladly explain. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!

~Yunasdestiny~


	29. Rewriting Spira's History

**_Rewriting Spira's History_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N: **It's been far too long since I've updated this story. I apologize for my lengthy absence. Had a lot going on over this way, but I haven't disappeared! Anywho, enjoy :)**  
**

**_

* * *

_**Yuna lead the way back to the Farplane, and Tidus was shadowing as he always did. As they reached the stairs, Yuna turned to her friends.

"I want everyone to join us. You included, Rikku." she giggled.

Rikku stepped to the front of the group, "This place, it's no longer a house of memories for me. I'd love to come with you guys."

Yuna nodded and turned to face the translucent portal again. With a confident smile and a grip on Tidus' hand, she stepped through. Awaiting them on the other side with proud expressions they stood; Braksa, Jecht, Auron, Shuyin and Lenne.

Yuna and her friends gathered in a semi-circle and bowed deeply, and the visions mimicked.

"I knew I could count on you, Yuna." Braska smiled, and his eyes drifted to her swollen stomach.

"Hey, kid." Jecht chuckled.

"Old man." Tidus nodded with a grin.

"Don't provoke him, Tidus." Auron groaned, "We have to live with him for eternity you know."

"Thank you, father. But we couldn't have done it without your help."

"Yuna?" Lenne approached.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize again."

"You were the one that calmed it?"

Lenne nodded and smiled.

"And you were the one guiding Tidus and I while we fought?"

"Yes. The others fused with you to fend off attacks so you could finish the fight, and since I was a former summoner, I aided the Fayth with powering the final blows."

"I thank you for all your help." Yuna bowed again.

"Hey," Shuyin spoke up looking at Tidus, "I take back what I said about you. You are the real deal. Take care of her, guardian." he smiled.

"Heh, well...I _am_ the best!" Tidus grinned looking at Jecht from the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" Jecht huffed.

"Yuna?" Braska stepped closer.

"Hmm?"

"Bring them by to see us more often." he smiled.

"We must be going. Our time is up." Auron smirked, "You two have done well. You have our thanks."

All of them nodded in acceptance at Auron's statement and watched in silence as they faded back to the other world. Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and pulled her close. They turned to the rest, and he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Let's go home." he whispered and smiled.

* * *

"Game!" Yuna shouted from the beach as she watched a scrimmage match between Tidus, Wakka and a few of the Gullwings with the Aurochs, "5 - 4, Gullwings take the win from the Aurochs!"

"That was awesome!" Rikku squealed as she high-fived Tidus as they headed toward Yuna, "I wish you could have played, Yunie! We missed your shots. You know, you could be as good as Tidus."

"Tch," Tidus nudged Rikku playfully in the ribs and high-fived Paine, "Yuna's good, but the title of 'Blitz Ace' is promised to someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna whined as she threw him the towel, "Can I help that I've been benched for months?"

"You better watch your mouth, brudda. Yuna seems more moody than Lu when she was pregnant, ya?" he chuckled and Lulu glared at him.

"It's _his_ fault!" Yuna stomped defiantly, "And I am _not_ moody!"

"This being an example of you not being moody?" Paine smirked.

Yuna huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest frowning.

"Aww come on, Yuna, of course you're not moody. You're always pleasant." Tidus snuggled her with his water logged body and he draped an arm around her as they headed home.

"Don't you dare patronize me, Tidus." she hissed as he picked her up and chuckled.

"Me? I would never."

The laughter echoed through the island as they made their way back to the village. When Tidus came to his and Yuna's hut, Wakka stopped him.

"You guys game for the bonfire tonight?"

Yuna smiled and looked at Tidus, "Can we?"

"Eh, I dunno. Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy? The little runt is due any day now."

"Oh come on! I can go to a bonfire and take it easy! I'll be good, I promise!" She pleaded with kitten eyes.

Wakka smirked, "Heh, isn't that cute? Tidus is fretting!"

"Like you have any room to talk, Wakka," Yuna pinched his shoulder lightly, "You were much worse when Lulu was due to have Vidina!"

Wakka blushed, "Nah, I wasn't that bad. Besides, lighten up brudda. We'll take care of everything so Yuna doesn't have to bother with anything."

Yuna sighed and squirmed out of Tidus' lift and stormed into the hut.

"Uh oh, I'll let you handle this one." Wakka chuckled and patted Tidus on the back.

"Gee thanks, _brother_." he rolled his eyes, "We'll see you at the bonfire, but I'm holding you to that. I don't want to see Yuna doing anything."

"You got it!" Wakka smiled and gave a thumbs up before walking over to his own hut.

"Here we go again." he sighed as he made his way to find Yuna.

Slipping his shoes off at the door, he made a bee line for the bedroom. She always pouted in there. Sure enough, Yuna was curled up on the bed facing the wall snuggled under the cover and gripping a pillow.

"Yuna?"

Silence...and a few sniffles. He sat down on the edge of the bed softly and rubbed her back gently. She turned her head to face him, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she would never admit it.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tidus whispered as he bent down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"You!" she giggled softly, but there was a hint of anger in her voice, "You, Wakka, Paine; you guys treat me as if I'm some fragile..._thing_! I'm not you know. Lulu and Rikku are the only ones that don't treat me as if I'll break into a million pieces for walking more than five feet from the bed!"

Tidus had been warned by several men of the village, and especially Wakka about the mood swings of pregnant women. So he heeded the warning and decided not to factor it in. The baby was due any day now, and she had become anxious.

Lulu had explained a phase called 'nesting'. And Yuna had been doing just that. She'd cleaned every piece of linen they owned, as well as insisting she cleaned the house itself from top to bottom to prepare for the little one. Tidus helped, but the more he insisted she rested, the more annoyed she'd become.

Since Lulu had been the village mid-wife, on the last check up she had strongly suggested Yuna take it easy, but being understanding of her condition, she also encouraged getting out a little bit. Tidus was kind of stuck in the middle. He didn't want to force her to stay in the bed, but on the other hand, he was becoming more paranoid over her. Then again, Yuna wasn't used to just...laying around.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been a little..." he searched for the right word.

"Over protective? Over bearing? Paranoid? Pushy?" Yuna offered.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" he leaned back and winced.

"Really?" Yuna rolled over on her back and rested on her elbows, "I tried to go get a glass of water yesterday, and you laid me back down and raced to the kitchen to get it. And last night, I went to the bathroom and you leapt to your feet freaking out offering to _carry_ me!"

"I just want you to be comfortable!"

"What about coming to watch you guys scrimmage today?"

"You went didn't you?"

"You protested and Rikku had to drag me out of the hut...and when you seen she wasn't going to give up, you carried me. And then you carried me back."

"I..."

"Just admit that you're a little too paranoid." she giggled.

"So what if I am? Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, It's sweet. But sometimes...you just need to let me enjoy the last days of relaxation."

"You're right." he chuckled and bent down to kiss her.

"Oh." she mumbled and shifted slightly under him.

"What's wrong?" he raised up suddenly.

"Nothing," she giggled harder, "It's kicking, that's all."

Tidus' eyes lit up and he pulled up her shirt to expose her rounded tummy. From where he was sitting, he watched in wonder as he noticed the faint movement.

"We're ready for you. Any day now, just don't take too long, kay?" Tidus smiled has he placed his hand over the baby.

* * *

"Ohohoho! You let her out of the house, did ya?" Rikku squealed as Tidus and Yuna walked over to the freshly lit fire in the center of the village.

Tidus sighed and helped Yuna over to a special chair they'd brought over so she would be comfortable.

Yuna rolled her eyes at Rikku, "Alright, cut the man some slack. Men can't help themselves."

Lulu smiled and sat down beside her with the rest of the girls as they giggled, "How are you feeling, Yuna?"

"I have my good days and bad days. Today though has been pretty good. Although," she paused for a second to make sure all the men were out of ear shot, "I've been feeling kinda weird."

"What do you think it is?" Paine asked leaning forward a bit.

"I...really don't know. I don't think anything is wrong, but I just have this feeling..."

"Maybe it's just the jitters of becoming a mommy!" Rikku smiled hugging Yuna. "Yunie! A mommy! Awww!"

"It could be. But I mean, I dunno, I've had plenty of time to adjust to the idea. And so has Tidus."

"You're never completely ready." Lulu laughed softly, "I'm sure whatever it is, you'll over come it."

"I'm sure I will." Yuna smiled as Tidus walked back over to them.

"Ladies," he grinned, "You guys if I steal Yuna for a bit?"

Rikku, Paine and Lulu shook their heads and smiled at the couple. How could they say no?

Tidus offered his hand to Yuna and she accepted, smiling from ear to ear. As he pulled her up slowly, he used his other hand and wrapped it around her waist to support her gently.

"Walk with me?" he whispered.

Yuna smiled and nodded, and then turned and waved to her friends.

"I thought you didn't want me to move around too much?"

"Forget what I said, ok?"

"Ok, let's walk then."

* * *

They made their way out of the village, and headed toward the beach. Neither of them said anything during the trip, but they didn't need to. Enjoying each other's company was enough. As they approached the surf, Tidus bent down and removed Yuna's sandals carefully and then kicked off his own shows.

Hand in hand, they walked the surf in the moon light. The warm summer breeze caressed their skin, and the ocean washed over their feet. It was truly a peaceful night.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Yuna looked over at Tidus trying to analyze his features.

"Maybe."

She came to a stop still holding his hand. This wasn't like him. He noticed she wasn't budging, and he knew why.

"Tell me." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." he offered as he turned to face her.

"Sorry for what?" she smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tidus."

"I do. Ever since what happened in Zanarkand, I've been going a little crazy with you."

"That was months ago. I'm still here, and the baby is still kicking."

"I know, but it was scary, Yuna." he sighed and dug his toes into the wet sand, "I thought I was going to lose both of you that day, and ever since I just wanted to make sure something like that would never happen again."

Yuna turned to face the ocean and dropped his hand. Looking up at the moon that kissed their skin, she smiled. Taking a few more steps out toward the water, she closed her eyes.

"Yuna?"

She kept her eyes closed and placed her finger to her lips gesturing him to be silent. She extended her hand for his, and he took it hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered faintly into the wind.

"Of course I do."

She nodded and pulled him by her side and started walking further out. One foot in front of the other.

"Clear your mind. Focus on the moon and take in the surroundings."

"What are we doing?" Tidus asked as he chuckled.

"You'll see. Just follow my lead."

They continued to walk further out, and the only thing that could be heard was the breeze grazing their ears. After a few feet, Yuna stopped and just looked at the moon seeming to be lost in thought.

Tidus looked around curiously, and then looked to see how far they had waded out. When he finally noticed what they were doing, he gasped lightly.

"Yuna...we're-"

"Yes, we are." she giggled, "Don't lose concentration!"

"But how did you..."

"I didn't. You did." she smiled, "Even though the Aeons and Fayth are resting, you are still very much a summoner. Therefore, you can walk on water like I did in Kilika when I did my first sending."

"Wicked!" Tidus chuckled as he raised his right foot a little.

"You want to know something else?" Yuna let go of his hand and faced him.

"Huh?"

"For the first time in Spira's history, there are now _two_ High Summoners."

Tidus' face dropped and a more serious expression adorned his tanned face, "You don't mean...me, do you?"

"Who else would I be thinking about? It's been decided that a statue will be erected by mine in all the temples across Spira to recognize our victory over Sin again. You're...a part of Spira. Always."

Tidus looked into her eyes and smirked, "I guess I am, huh?"

Yuna nodded and snaked her arms around his neck slowly and drew closer to him. Under the watchful eye of the moon, Tidus and Yuna embraced each other. Tidus cupped Yuna's face in his hands gently, and lightly kissed her lips.

Yuna tried to get closer to feel him against her, but her enlarged stomach would only let her go so far. For now, she'd have to be content with this. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped a hand gently behind her neck to pull her lips closer to his. As the kiss grew deeper, Yuna moaned into it. It seemed like forever since they'd had a quiet moment together.

Tidus smirked and gave himself a mental pat on the back for her reaction. As his free hand traveled down the small of her back, his mind began to wonder. And when his mind began to wonder, so did his lips.

"Tidus?" Yuna whispered through her labored breathing as his lips trailed feathery kisses down her neck.

"Mm?" he hummed, refusing to stop.

Feeling the vibration of his voice tickle her skin, Yuna's mind began to wonder as well. The two were caught up in a moment of pure emotion, and for a second they thought they were untouchable. That is...until the concentration was broken, and they landed into the warm sea water without warning.

Yuna broke the surface gasping for air, and Tidus followed seconds after laughing hysterically.

"I told you to concentrate!" she whined as she rubbed the stinging salt water out of her eyes.

"I wasn't the only one!" he laughed harder as he wiped the droplets of water from his face and drew closer to her.

"It's all your fault." Yuna giggled as she ran her fingers through her hair and waded to the shore.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the village...to change out of these clothes that weigh a ton now thanks to you!"

Tidus grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Her back rested against his chest, and his hands traveled to her stomach as he resumed kissing her neck suggestively.

"Guess we don't have to concentrate anymore, do we?" he whispered in her ear with a low, husky voice.

Yuna giggled and leaned her head on his shoulders, letting her small hands rest on his, "They're going to be wondering where we got to."

Tidus turned her around and caught her eyes. Wading waist deep in the surf, the waves crashed lightly against the shore, and the moon seemed to glow brighter.

"Forget about the world," he chuckled as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "Right now, it's just you and me."

Before Yuna could respond, Tidus bent down and kissed her again. This time, Yuna deepened the kiss with desperation. Too many times she had worried about the world. But things were going to change. Tidus was right; forget about the world. Right now, the only thing that mattered, were the two of them. Spira was just going to have to wait.

Tidus continued to take in their kisses, each one seeped with more love than the last. Intoxicated with emotion, they both sunk lower into the warmth and comfort of the water around them.

Yuna's hand found itself inching up his shirt and running her fingertips over his chiseled abs. A surge of excitement passed through her, and she gripped the collar of his shirt forcefully in her fist. Tidus grunted softly pushing air into her as he grabbed her shoulders firmly. Stumbling backward as Yuna pushed herself into him, they slipped silently under the cresting waves.

As their kisses lingered, slight laughter crept up in their throats as they both were reminded of a similar situation they'd gotten themselves into years ago. Although the situation may have been altered somewhat, there was one constant that never left their memories.

As the moonlight cascaded over there twisted frames, Yuna and Tidus tangled themselves around each other. Tidus became a little light headed, but his grip on Yuna never faltered. But as the night unfolded, he felt her body tense up. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed her face twisted in pain.

Yuna shut her eyes tightly, and when Tidus distanced himself from her, her hands drifted sharply to her stomach. Drawing her legs closer to her body, she looked at Tidus.

"_Tidus..."_

"_Are you ok?"  
_

"_I need to go up."_

"_Don't worry, I'll help you."_

Tidus' hand grip her arm as he pulled her to the surface at an uneasy speed. As they broke the surface, Yuna sucked in a deep breath of air and groaned through clenched teeth. Tidus watched as she hunched over and struggled to stay a float. But she seemed to be in so much pain, that she couldn't swim.

"Come on." he swam in front of her slightly, "Climb on, I'll take you to the shore."

Yuna groaned a little louder, but she managed to pry her hands from her stomach and wrap them around his neck securely. When he felt that she was holding on tight enough, he got into a swimming position letting her rest sideways on his back and carried her further to the shore. As the water started to shallow out a little more, he rose to a standing position and carried her the rest of the way.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Lulu," she whispered but paused and twisted her face harder, "Take me to Lulu!"

He looked on in a panicked state for a few seconds, but when he managed to clear his mind, he knew what was happening. Passing their shoes in the sand, he had to suppress his excitement and picked up his pace careful not to jostle Yuna around too much.

"Hold on, Yuna." he huffed as he made the walk toward the village, "Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

"Where'd they run off too?" Rikku whined as she finished off the last drop of nog in her glass.

"You know them," Paine chuckled as she watched the cheery thief sway from side to side, "They probably wanted some alone time."

"That's what got them into this mess in the first place, ya?" Wakka smirked as he nudged Lulu softly, careful not to wake the bundle that slept in her arms.

"Stop it, Wakka." Lulu smiled at Vidina.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he grumbled as he looked to Paine and Rikku, "Just don't forget that little bet we got goin' on. I expect a full payment the day of!"

"What bet?" Lulu snapped her head up and glared at the three around her.

"Wakka seems to think Yuna is going to have a boy. Rikku and I feel it's going to be a girl. So, he enticed us with a bet to see whose right." Paine winked.

"Could you be more juvenile?" Lulu scoffed.

"Wha?" Wakka threw his hands up in defense as Rikku fell off the log backwards laughing.

"What makes you think it's one or the other?" Lulu turned her face from disappointment into a grin.

"But...what else could there-"

"Lulu!" a voice called out in the distance.

"Tidus?" Rikku leaned up with a goofy smile etched into her drunken face.

"Lulu, Wakka, help!" Tidus broke into a careful sprint toward the black mage.

"Yuna!" Wakka jumped up and helped Yuna stand as Tidus placed her on her feet.

"What happened?" Lulu asked as she handed Vidina carefully to Paine.

"She...I...we...the baby..." Tidus stammered over his words trying to form actual words.

"Calm down," Lulu said as she lifted Yuna's chin to examine her more carefully, but was greeted with a shrill shriek of pain, "Breathe, Tidus. I need you to talk, ok?"

Tidus nodded and bent down to place his hands on his knees and breathe. After a few seconds, he raised his hands and tried to animate what he was saying, "We were walking, and then we were swimming, and then we...and then she...and then I-"

"Wakka, carry Yuna home. Tidus, grab some towels and blankets and keep an eye on her." Lulu spoke slowly and carefully, "Paine could you-"

"I got him."

Rikku stood up and stepped in front of Tidus, looking him in the eye and giggled, "And you told _us_ not to let her do anything?" Rikku doubled over and grabbed her stomach laughing louder, "Maybe we should have kept her from _you!_"

"Shut it, Rikku and let the man do his job!" Paine jerked her back by the collar and shoved her back to the log. Turning back to Tidus, she smiled, "Go get em', Ace." and winked.

* * *

**A/N:** I've actually been looking forward to this part of the story. This for me, is the fun part. Until next chapter, ciao!

~Yunasdestiny~


	30. Profound Silence

**_Profound Silence_**

******Disclaimer: Hehehe...now I get to change it up! I don't own _all_ of the characters...but I do own the story! **

******A/N:** Yay! I love this chapter! Nice surprise in here, and I hope like hell you guys' eyes pop out of your heads when you catch it! More AN's **AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!** Enjoy!

******P.S. **No, this story is not over yet. But it soon will be. Sad panda!******  
**

**_

* * *

_**Yuna laid helplessly on the bed while she watched everyone run around her. It had become increasingly hot, and the stabbing pains in her lower abdomen were quickly growing stronger with each breath she took. The sweat beads that had formed on her brow were now streaming down her face, and she reached down to soothe the pain. As she felt another wave of pain surge through her, she ground her teeth and panted.

"Lu, can you do anything for her?" Wakka asked as he brought a bowl full of water to Yuna's side purposely looking away out of respect.

"It's too late," she exhaled and grabbed at the items to prepare Yuna for the birth, "The baby is ready and there is no stopping."

Yuna squinted and balled her fists tightly. The pain had been coming and going, but now it was steady and unrelenting. Tidus grabbed her hand and dabbed a cool piece of cloth around her face lovingly. As Yuna squeezed harder, Tidus winced, but was determined to stay strong for her. However painful it felt, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

"Ok, I'm all set." Lulu nodded to Wakka.

Wakka nodded back and walked to the other side of Yuna. He grabbed her other hand and smiled weakly at her.

"I'll be rootin' for you, sis." he whispered as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

After he stood back up, he looked directly at Tidus. If he was scared, Wakka couldn't tell. He smiled and reached over to pat him on the shoulder reassuringly and exited the hut.

Lulu sat down gracefully on the stool in front of Yuna and placed her hands on Yuna's knees gently, "Yuna?"

Yuna opened her eyes and stared at Lulu. Her breathing was uneven and forceful, but she managed to mumble something in response.

"Regulate your breathing, It will make this a little easier. When you feel you can, I need you to push, ok?"

Attempting to control her breathing, Yuna looked up at Tidus. She was scared, and in unexplainable amounts of pain. Tidus could see she needed comfort and encouragement.

"Yuna," he whispered as he rested on the edge of the bed and placed his arm around her to grab her other hand, "You can do this, ok? I'm right here with you. We'll get through this together."

Yuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Tidus kissed her forehead again. "I'm ready..." she whispered weakly and looked at Lulu, giving a confident smile.

With a firm squeeze to Tidus' strong hands, Yuna shut her eyes tightly and began the exhausting transition from womanhood into motherhood.

* * *

"How is she?" Paine asked as she walked over to Wakka who was slumped over by the hut with his head in his hands.

He peered up wearily at Rikku and Paine. He opened his mouth to answer, but before a response could be heard, a shrill and painful scream piecered through them.

"Poor Yunie," Rikku whispered as she bent down to hug Wakka.

"I hate seeing her like that, you know?" Wakka winced.

"Lulu didn't have any herbs to give her?" Paine asked.

Wakka just shook his head slowly, "It was too late."

The screams kept getting louder and more frequent, but the three of them sat helpless on the other side of the door. All they could do was wait and endure what was happening.

The rest of Besaid heard the screams echo through the once calm night, and was quickly drawn to the outside of the hut. Everyone knew what was happening, but it didn't make it any less painful to hear such a wonderful woman in so much pain. The Auroch's motioned for Rikku, Paine and Wakka to join them. A silent vigil was observed by the entire island.

* * *

"You're doing so good, Yuna." Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear as she gathered herself.

"Yes, you are," Lulu smiled as tears glistened in the dim glow of the room, "Give me one more good strong push."

Yuna nodded only once and let a silent tear roll down her cheek. This was it, one more, and their baby would be here. She lifted up a little, and took a couple of quick breaths. Tidus kissed her head softly and rubbed the back of her hand silently comforting her. Once she found her focus again, she closed her eyes tightly, tucked her chin inward and pushed.

* * *

The shrieks of pain stopped, and the world stood still. There was nothing but silence, and the only thing that could be felt among the people of this tiny island was sheer anxiousness. Rikku grabbed Wakka's hand and gave it a light squeeze. As Paine watched the interaction between the two, she couldn't help but to succumb to the moment they were all sharing. Casting away her stoic exterior, she grabbed Rikku's and and squeezed it as well.

Before Rikku could react to the unexpected behavior of her comrade, a faint cry touched her ears. It was the sweet sound they'd all been waiting for. The cry of a baby, but not just any baby. It was the cry of Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus' baby. It was the most profound moment since the defeat of Sin.

* * *

Tidus held his breath and held Yuna tightly as Lulu tended to the baby. Tears misted his eyes, and for the first time, he didn't fight them off.

"I love you so much," he chuckled softly and kissed Yuna repeatedly.

"Congratulations you two," Lulu choked back a sob as she continued cleaning it before handing it off, "It looks like a big, strong, healthy boy."

As it registered in his ears, Tidus' smile grew wider, and his grip around Yuna tightened. He was now a father. Then it sank deeper into him. He had a _son_.

_"Yuna, we have a son! We did it!"_

Yuna on the other hand, didn't say anything. Her face was still twisted in pain, and she couldn't find her voice.

"Yuna?" Tidus whispered into her ear.

When she didn't respond, Tidus looked over at her to see what was keeping her. Was she in shock? Could she not find the words to express her happiness? When he looked over at her, his breath hitched and he jumped up from his position and onto his feet to get a better look at her.

Yuna inhaled sharply and willed herself to speak. "Lulu!" she shouted forcefully.

* * *

"We're totally going to win this bet!" Rikku giggled as she hugged Wakka and Paine excitedly.

Everyone was cheering and laughing among each other. Some were crying, others were singing and dancing. Nog was being passed around generously, and the Aurochs were doing victory dances around Wakka. But in the midst off all the happiness, they heard someone cry out. Only this time, it wasn't the baby they had previously heard. Nobody dared to move or breathe, but they exchanged puzzled faces.

"That sounded like..." Paine whispered.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted as she took off running into the hut.

"I'm going too." Paine followed.

Wakka stood dumbfounded, but once he came to his senses, he followed them. He had to make sure everything was ok. Yuna may be his sister, but he was also still her guardian. And although the aeons were gone, she was still his summoner in his mind. Respect be damned.

* * *

"Lulu?" Tidus questioned nervously as he examined Yuna, "What's wrong?"

"Yuna?" Lulu inquired, baby still in hand.

Yuna's labored breathing had piqued and tears streamed down her face. For a brief moment, she had been able to enjoy the birth of her son, but it faded entirely too quickly. It seemed as if the pain returned even more violently than before.

Rikku, Paine and Wakka busted through the hut and stopped in their tracks almost knocking each other down in the process. Their hands flew to their mouths, and their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. Lulu had taken note of their sudden entry and sighed greatly with relief.

"If there ever was a time for you to be nosy," she choked back another sob.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried out and rushed to her side grabbing her hand.

"What can we do?" Paine asked as she stood behind Rikku.

"Wakka, take the baby. I have to find out what's wrong with Yuna and quickly!"

He rushed over and gently took the newborn into his arms and walked over to stand behind Tidus. He took one look at the man who had become like a brother to him, and his heart sank. Tidus was desperate to help her, but like every one else in the room, he was helpless.

"Yuna?" Tidus lifted her chin, but all he got in response was another heart wrenching cry.

"Lulu, what's going on?" Tidus raised his voice in fear, but Lulu never answered.

Everyone looked at Lulu and fell completely silent. Her face was twisted with fear, and her skin tone was paler than they had ever seen. She was scared, but she finally spoke.

"Yuna's not done..."

Tidus tensed and slowly released his grip on Yuna. He turned to face Lulu not believing what he'd just heard. "What do you mean, 'not done'?"

Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and squeezed it harder than she had before, "Tidus!" she screamed.

He turned to face her again putting on a brave face just for her. She was exhausted, but she needed him. He couldn't think, and he couldn't find words. Yuna threw her head back down to the bed in defeat and cried. The pain threatened to consume her completely, and she felt like any second now she would faint. Tidus slipped his arm under her head and bent down placing his cheek next to hers, and his lips stood inches from her ear.

"If I could do this for you...I swear I would. If I could take any amount of pain away, I would do it in a second. But I can't." Tidus said as calmly as he could while letting a tear fall away from his closed eyes, "I need you to come back and fight this, ok? Let's welcome our second child into the world together."

Yuna choked back another scream and nodded. As Tidus pulled away and kissed her head, she looked to all her friends, each one of them silently cheering her on and smiling proudly. Her wary eyes caught sight of her son laying in Wakka's arms, and a weak smile crept up on her lips. The pain was unbearable, but that was when she became acutely aware that her other child was minutes away from greeting the world.

Each set of eyes were all on her, waiting. A sharp pain intruded her, but it fueled her determination. "Ok, I'm ready." she narrowed her eyes and found focus once more at the task at hand.

Lulu smiled, and Tidus propped her up gently, resuming his previous position behind her. Rikku grabbed her other hand, and Paine rested a hand on her shoulder. Yuna took one last deep breath of air, and tucked her chin inward once again, summoning all the strength she had left in her. Not a single soul in the room stirred. Just like outside the hut, silence fell over Besaid once more.

Finally, a tiny cry filled the silent void that had settled for a second time. Yuna let out a whimper and her head fell to Tidus' shoulder just in time to feel a tear land on her head. She felt him heave, and he embraced her excitedly.

"You did it!" Tidus shouted as he smothered her in soft kisses, "I love you so much, Yuna."

"I love you too." Yuna whispered as she let her emotions take over.

"Well," Lulu sighed finally letting her joyus tears flow freely, "You might as well keep your gil you guys."

Rikku, Paine and Wakka looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"Congratulations...again. This one is a girl!"

Laughter filled the room and they all turned to see the reaction of the happy couple. Yuna looked at Tidus, and Tidus stared right back at Yuna. Their reaction was a mixture of elatedness...and...shock.

_"Did you see this coming?"_ Tidus smirked as Wakka handed him his son.

_"Not a chance..."_ Yuna giggled as Lulu handed over her daughter.

"Twins, huh?" Rikku nudged Lulu.

"It appears so."

"You did a great job, Lu." Wakka smiled proudly as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"No," she answered quietly, "_Yuna_ did a great job."

They nodded in agreement and Paine rested her elbow on Rikku's shoulder, "This ought to be an interesting adventure, don't you think?"

Rikku giggled and shivered with excitement, "It's going to make an even better _story_!"

Rikku, Paine, Wakka and Lulu stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at them from a distance. Once again, Tidus and Yuna had entered their own little world. Then again, things wouldn't quite be the same if they didn't. It's just the way things were, and somehow, everyone knew that's how it would always be.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, if you payed attention during the fight between Sin and the group, I dropped a hint about my surprise there via Lenne. I also threw out another hint via Lord Braska when they visited the Farplane. Let's see how many of you caught on! Muahahaha!


	31. Revelations

**_Revelations_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters. Only two! But, I own the entire story!**

**A/N:** Ok, this is technically the end of the story. But I'm in the process of writing an epilogue...sorta. So keep an eye out for that. This one is short, probably the shortest of the entire story. But...I have plans. So, if you seem disappointed, let me know. But I don't want to stick my foot in my mouth, so enjoy!

**P.S. **Be sure to read the AN's **AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**

**_

* * *

_**"Have you thought of any names?" Rikku beamed as she sat on the edge of the bed cooing at the newborns.

"Uh," Tidus peeked over at Yuna, "Honestly, we weren't expecting...well...two of them."

Yuna stifled a giggle and winced slightly, "I don't think any of us were expecting twins, Tidus."

"Neh, coming up with one name was hard enough. But two?" Tidus chuckled as his son stretched his tiny arms, "It changes _everything!_"

"I'm sure you two will think of something fitting in time. But for now, I think we should give you some space." Lulu nodded to Paine, who in turn, gently pulled Rikku from the bed.

Wakka smiled at the two new parents and grabbed Vidina's arm to wave goodbye. The night had proven to be just as exhausting as the morning. Tidus gently crawled into the bed with Yuna, still holding his son with the utmost care.

"I love those guys to death," Tidus smirked as he kissed the top of Yuna's head, "But I'm glad we can have a few minutes to ourselves."

Yuna nodded as she extended her arm toward her son and tucked the blanket higher up to his chin. She turned back to her daughter and shifted her around to her other arm so that the twins were side by side.

"Well, at least people will be able to tell them apart." she giggled lightly.

"And we can't dress them in the same clothing," Tidus wrinkled his nose and snorted, "I knew a set of twins back in Zanarkand, and their mother dressed them in the same dresses all the time. I felt bad for them!"

Yuna leaned her head on Tidus' shoulder and laughed a little more, but the room became quiet. Holding their babies in their hands, it hit them that they were parents.

"Tidus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

Yuna shifted slightly and caught his eyes, "Being parents. I mean...my father...well you know. And just the same, so did my mother. And right now, I could really use her, you know?"

Tidus smiled and laid their son down between his legs. Once he was sure he was safe, he grabbed their daughter and laid her beside her brother. He shifted his legs around so that he could scoot closer to Yuna, and he pulled her closer to him. Tidus didn't say anything for awhile, but he motioned for her to just look at them.

"I know how you feel, Yuna." he finally broke the silence, "I may have known my mom longer than you did, but my old man? Well, we've been through this before. It scares me to think of myself as a father because of my old man, you know?"

He paused and brushed a finger lightly under Yuna's chin to raise her face to his, "But, when I look into their eyes, somehow I feel everything will be ok. It's a learning experience, and it's something we can do together."

Yuna nodded and smiled, "You're right. I know Lulu and Wakka could never fill their spots completely, but I know they'll help guide us. These babies are going to have so much love. The only thing bigger than that will be their family."

"Their going to be so spoiled!" Tidus snickered as they looked to them again.

"Yes, they are. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either. So, names?"

Yuna raised up and placed her daughter in her arms, and Tidus picked up his son.

"Aren't you going to name him Tidus Jr.?" Yuna giggled as she glanced over at him.

"Neh, I could. But I mean, I never did like it when people called me 'Jecht Jr.', and I had my own name. Everyone is going to know who his father is anyway. He should have his own name." Tidus smiled as the babies eyes drifted open slowly and cooed, "What about her? Are you going to give her a namesake?"

"I feel much like you do," Yuna smiled, "People will know who we are, and they're two different people. They should have their own names, so no."

"Well I was thinking, and I like the name Taiyo." Tidus turned to his son and the baby yawned, "You like that little man?"

"I like it!" Yuna beamed as she looked to her daughter, "I was thinking of Tsuki for her."

"Tsuki and Taiyo?"

"Yeah, I think they fit really well." Yuna nodded.

"So do I. Tsuki and Taiyo it is." he chuckled and smiled, "Hey, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"We just took our first step in parenting."

Yuna laughed and kissed Tidus softly on the lips. "Yeah, I guess we did."

Tidus laughed even harder and kissed her back, "We defeated Sin, and you destroyed Vegnagun."

"I found you, and we started our life together."

"You survived being a summoner, being possessed, and reclaimed your soul."

"You became a summoner, and we killed Sin and Yu Yevon _again_."

Tidus turned to Yuna and flashed a wide grin, "We saved Spira how many times? Parenting can't be _that_ hard!"

Yuna shook her head lightly and giggled, "This is _our_ story..."

Tsuki and Taiyo opened their eyes wide and looked around. Tidus embraced his family and brushed his cheek against Yuna's, "It'll be a good one."

* * *

**A/N:** So, Yuna and Tidus decided upon Tsuki for their daughters name, and Taiyo for their sons name. I'd like to elaborate on that a little bit. Yuna's name means 'moon', and Tidus' name means 'sun'. Now, I've read tons of Yuna/Tidus fanfics where they have children, and I've also noticed a lot of passing down of the...Braska/Auron/Jecht/Tidus/Yuna/Yunalesca/Zaon/insert other character names here...origin. I decided to be a little different.

Tsuki is Japanese for 'moon', and Taiyo - Taiyou - is Japanese for 'sun'. I wanted them to retain their own names, however, I also wanted their names to reflect on their parents. I'm quite happy with how I ended this chapter, even though it was extremely short. But...like I said, there's still one more I'm going to post, so don't be too disappointed in me just yet!


	32. Wishful Thinking

**_Wishful Thinking_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Tsuki and Taiyo. The rest belong to Squaresoft/Square-Enix!**

******A/N: **Ok, here we are. The conclusion to 'Final Fantasy X-3: Our Story'. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story from start to finish. All the great reviews, and all the dedicated readers. You guys are the reason this awesome story has reached it's ending. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! Now, without further delay, Wishful Thinking. Enjoy!

******P.S.** This chapter will describe Yuna and Tidus' twins a little more since I didn't elaborate on it last chapter. I hope you like the way they turned out :)******  
**

**_

* * *

_**"Ok, you remember what to do?" A little boy whispered from the doorway.

"Why do I have to be the one to distract her?" A little girl whined in response.

"Because I'm better at sneaking things than you are. Do we have to go through this every time?"

"You always get caught! Let me try this time!"

The dark haired boy sighed and lowered his head, "Fine. But if you mess this up, I'm doing it next time. Got it?"

The blonde haired girl smirked and nodded with anticipation. Finally, the boy stepped from the door way slowly and made his way to the next room. He noticed a woman standing in the kitchen humming while preparing a dinner. Turning to look at the girl behind him once more, he sighed and straightened himself up.

"Hey mom!" He strutted over cheerfully and wrapped his arms around her waist and then hopped up on the counter.

"Hey yourself!" she chuckled, still focusing on dicing tomatoes, "You sure are in a good mood this afternoon."

The boy chuckled and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, cutting his eyes to the girl and signaling for her to maker her move.

"Can't a boy be excited to see his mother once in awhile?"

"I suppose," She nodded and side stepped to the sink to wash her hands and wiped them on her apron.

The girl decided to make her move. As silently as she could, she made her way to the jar on the counter adjacent to the two other people. Her foot landed on a squeaky board, and it creeked loudly.

Fearing that she would turn around and spot the girl, he hopped off the counter and grabbed his mom by the shoulders. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something!"

His mother placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight around giving him a puzzled, but amused look. When he didn't answer, she crossed her hands across her chest and sighed.

"I'm still waiting for the question young man."

The boys eyes darted between his mother and the girl. Finally settling his eyes on his mother, he took a deep breath as she turned around to see what he was looking at. "It's about...girls!"

This immediately drew the attention of his mother. "Girls? Aren't you still at the stage where they have..._cooties_?" She giggled.

"_Moooom!_" The boy cried.

His heart started pounding rapidly as the girl slipped her hand inside. She smiled widely as she extracted the contents and replaced the lid silently. She did it! She had actually managed to pull it off without being caught!

"Drop the cookies, Tsuki." Yuna said quietly as she walked over to the sink to wash some fruit off, "Taiyo, it's not nice to put your sister up to such things."

"But mom! I didn't-" Taiyo protested with his hands raised in defense.

"You may not have convinced her to steal the cookies, but you had a hand in planning it like you always do." Yuna giggled softly, "And no Tsuki, you're not off the hook."

"But mom!" She cried out and ran over to her brother.

"No buts from either of you. You will spoil your dinner, and I'm working hard on it. Now, how about you run down to the beach and torture your father for a little while?"

The twins both sighed in defeat and slumped over. As they reached the exit to the hut and slipped on their shoes, Taiyo shot an annoyed look at his sister.

"I told you I should have done it." He grumbled.

"She would have caught you too!" Tsuki hissed.

They both turned to look at their mother, who had reverted back to humming and cooking.

"How does she do it?" They both whispered in unison.

"I have eyes in the back of my head!" Yuna giggled.

Taiyo and Tsuki's eyes went wide and they shook their heads smiling.

"Bye mom!" They giggled as they exited the hut.

As they left, they both ran into someone. Taiyo grabbed Tsuki to keep her from falling over, and they squinted to see who it was.

"Hey you two, watch where you're going hm?" A familiar voice greeted them.

"Sorry aunt Lulu!" Tsuki blushed as she straightened her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Where's Vidina?" Taiyo asked as he shook his unruly mocha hair that seemed to fall into his eyes constantly.

"He'll be out shortly. Where are you two off to?" Lulu smiled, smoothing her black dress down.

"Mom wants us to go down to the beach with dad. Think Vidina can come with us?" Tsuki asked innocently as she folded her hands behind her back and swayed.

Lulu nodded, "I was sending him down with his father. I'm sure he'd love to join you. Is Yuna inside?"

Taiyo snorted and laughed, "Yeah. She's cooking dinner."

"Thank you. And remember, watch where you're going from now on, ok?"

Taiyo turned his back and mocked his aunt Lulu, causing Tsuki to stifle a giggle.

As Lulu entered the hut, Tsuki fell to the ground in a fit of laughter as Taiyo continued to mock her. After a few seconds, Taiyo himself started to chuckle at his own antics.

"I heard you guys were going to the beach. I say we race, ya?" A boyish taunt came from the next hut over.

A slightly older boy walked over and helped Tsuki up from the ground. His long orange hair flowed freely, and a blue bandanna adorned his forehead.

"You're on!" Taiyo smirked as they preformed their secret handshake.

Tsuki scoffed playfully at her brother and cousin, rolling her eyes.

"Mind counting us off, Tsuki?" Vidina smiled as he glanced at Taiyo.

Tsuki laughed inwardly and nodded, "Ready?" A few seconds passed and she took off running ahead of them, "Go!"

The boys stood there, realizing what she had just done. In a flash, they took off after her complaining about her cheating.

* * *

Down on the beach, the Aurochs were grinding out drills preparing for the Crystal Cup tournament being held in Luca. Tidus and Wakka stood in the surf and watched the team setting up the new plays and talking among themselves.

They had been practicing for the better part of the day, and fatigue was evident. Tidus glanced over at Wakka and raised an brow. Wakka nodded once and blew his whistle.

"Alright, alright! Out of the water. That's enough for the day, ya? We'll see you bright and early tomorrow mornin'!"

The Aurochs popped up out of the water and yelled out in unison, "Cap'n!"

Tidus chuckled as he watched the team scuttle on to the beach and head back to the village.

"They're doing really well this year." Tidus smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah. Think we'll take the Crystal Cup this year?"

Tidus wrinkled his nose and chuckled, "Wakka, haven't we taken the Crystal Cup every year since I've been back on the team?"

"I guess so," he laughed in return, "Man, can you believe it's been ten years already?"

"Yeah, time really flies, doesn't it?"

Before Wakka could respond, both men turned their heads to see three kids laughing and kicking up sand. Vidina tackled Taiyo to the ground and they rolled around squealing and laughing. Tsuki just hopped out of the way when they rolled in her direction and giggled lightly.

"Would you look at that?" Wakka chuckled.

"All those two need now is the famous head lock, eh?" Tidus wrapped his arm around Wakka and attempted to execute one.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair, brudda!"

"Dad!" Tsuki called out as she left her brother and cousin to wrestle.

Tidus let go of Wakka and knelt down holding out his arms so his daughter could fall into them.

"Come here, sweety!" Tidus chuckled as he pulled her into an airborn bear hug.

Taiyo and Vidina looked up from the sand and noticed their fathers and followed Tsuki's lead. Wakka tussled Vidina's hair, and Taiyo high-fived his dad as Tsuki climbed on Tidus' back.

"Where's your mothers?" Wakka asked the three children.

"Mom went to visit aunt Yuna, and I came down with Tsuk and Tai." Vidina laughed as he tried to pry his dad's hand out of his tangled hair.

Tidus pried the twins from him and knelt down facing them, "You weren't giving your mother a hard time were you?"

Tsuki and Taiyo looked at each other and then back at their dad. That's all Tidus needed to see.

"Cookies again?" Tidus asked as he squinted.

"Not you too!" They whined.

"You know," Wakka grinned, "They're just like you, Tidus. Always getting into trouble."

"Tch, when you have twins, then we can talk."

"Dad! Dad! Show us grandpa's shot!" Taiyo jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah! Come on dad! Pleeeeease?" Tsuki followed suit.

Before the two men could agree, a whistle in the direction of the village pierced the sounds of the pleading children. Tidus grinned and looked at Wakka, and Wakka looked at his son who was now joining in with the twins.

"Neh, maybe after dinner." Tidus supplied, "Your mother is waiting on us."

"Aw man!" The kids whined.

"Come on you three, we'll all come out here after dinner and kick the ball around." Wakka backed up his friend.

"Promise?" Tsuki pleaded with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah, dad. Promise?" Taiyo begged even more with his one blue and one green eye.

"I promise! Now let's go clean up for your mom's cooking. I'm starving!" Tidus laughed as he hoisted Tsuki on his back.

"You're always hungry, dad!" Tsuki giggled as Tidus swatted her blonde hair from his face.

"He's always been that way. That'll never change, ya?" Wakka smiled and playfully tickled his niece.

Tidus shoved Wakka playfully and shucked his daughter higher up on his back. She squealed in delight and he took off in a jog with Wakka right behind him as they headed back to Besaid Village.

* * *

Yuna dropped the butcher knife in her hand and it landed with a thud on the chopping board. She turned slowly to face Lulu, but stood silent. As she tried to regain her composure from the shock, she walked over and gave her guardian like sister a comforting hug.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked quietly.

"I...don't know." Lulu responded as she pulled away, "I don't know if I'm ready to accept it myself."

"It can't be that bad, you know?" Yuna offered, "It's been ten years. Maybe this is something he wants even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Do I even want this?" Lulu asked more to herself than Yuna as she sat down on the stool, "What would you do, Yuna?"

Yuna giggled softly, "Well, I started out with two of my own. And that was at the same time." She paused and then wrinkled her nose, "Though, diapers are something I don't miss. Sometimes I swore those were worse than Sin!"

The women laughed as the grabbed their glasses of wine. Yuna raised hers in the air signaling a toast of sorts. "To the new addition!"

Lulu smiled and nodded as she raised her glass to Yuna's clanking them together lightly, "To the challenge of diapers that rival Sin according to the High Summoner."

As they sipped the wine smiling at each other, the twins came running in laughing. Tidus and Wakka were right behind them doing the same.

"Shoes off at the door!" Yuna giggled.

Tsuki and Taiyo began to protest, but Tidus chuckled and put an end to it quickly, "Do as your mother says, or you two will be the ones sweeping the floors."

The fell silent and did as they were told, and made a mad dash for their rooms, Vidina in toe. Wakka and Tidus smiled at their wives and made their way into the kitchen, their noses lifted in the air sniffing the food as they went.

"Smells absolutely fantastic." Tidus grinned as he walked up behind Yuna and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck softly.

Yuna giggled and spun around on the stool to face him and kissed his lips gently, "Thank you."

Lulu smiled and laughed softly as she watched the two summoners, "Oh Wakka, Yuna invited us over for dinner tonight."

Yuna nodded and looked at Tidus, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Tidus looked over at Wakka, "You're welcome to stay."

Wakka nodded and greeted Lulu affectionately.

Tidus turned his attention back to Yuna and picked her up off the stool and sat her on her feet, "Wakka, the kids, and I will clean up afterward while you and Lulu get ready. We promised the kids we'd go play some blitzball on the beach afterward."

"Who am I to turn down an offer like that?" Yuna giggled as she snuggled against Tidus.

"I didn't think you would."

* * *

Tsuki, Taiyo and Vidina set the table as instructed. Tidus and Wakka poured the drinks, Lulu and Yuna carried the food over to the table. The seven of them sat around looking at all the colorful foods in front of them.

Yuna had gone above and beyond with this meal. The fish had been grilled to perfection, the salad was crisp and fresh, and the fruit had never tasted as sweet. Everyone sat around discussing the advancement of the Aurochs, and an occasional scolding was warranted toward the children for tossing pieces of food across the table at each other. Life...was good.

Yuna watched on, enjoying the sights around her. But when her eyes fell to Lulu, she noticed the black mage had lowered her head and was pushing her food around on the plate. Yuna reached her hand under the table and grabbed Lulu's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Lulu snapped her head up and caught Yuna staring with a warm smile, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

Wakka seemed to be paying attention to the kids, but Tidus had caught the interaction between Yuna and Lulu. As his eyes darted between the two, he grew curious. Lulu wasn't acting like herself, and Yuna was...comforting her. But why? He cleared his throat and he nudged Yuna with his knee under the table to get her attention. Yuna jumped slightly and turned her attention to Tidus, who was currently smirking.

_"What's going on?"_

Yuna squinted and tilted her head slightly.

_"What makes you think something's 'going on'?"_

_"Because you're staring at Lulu like that?"_

Yuna shifted her eyes slightly and noticed Wakka was now talking to Lulu.

_"I can't talk about it right now."_

_"But...you will tell me, right?"_

_"Yes, Tidus."_

_"Ok, Yuna." _

Tidus chuckled as he stabbed the last bit of food on his plate. Wakka rubbed his stomach and groaned.

"That was an awesome meal, baby." Tidus groaned and leaned back in his chair, "You guys ready to clean up and head to the beach for some blitz?"

All the kids leapt out of their chairs excitedly and squealed. Grabbing their plates, they raced off to the kitchen and began to fight over the sink.

"Take it easy!" Tidus laughed as he watched them.

"Why do I gotta clean? You volunteered me after all. That shouldn't count, ya?" Wakka complained.

"It's not going to kill you, you know?" Tidus scoffed as he stood and kissed Yuna on the top of the head and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

* * *

Lulu hugged Yuna and headed back to her hut to gather up some things. Yuna smiled and waved, and then broke away back to her room, leaving the men to clean. Wakka scraped off the plates and stacked the dishes, Tidus washed, Taiyo rinsed, Vidina dried and Tsuki put them up.

As they carried on, Tidus glanced over at the giggling children and then back at the somber Wakka who, no doubt, was silently cursing him in his head. Tidus looked down to the dish water and smirked. Without a word or warning, he reached down and flung soapy water on Wakka.

"Hey!" Wakka sputtered the soap out of his mouth and grinned.

Pretty soon, the children followed Tidus' example, and the kitchen became a free-for-all war zone. They all started dipping their hands into the water, sloshing it all over the floor and each other.

"Tidus?" Yuna called out from their bedroom.

"Uh oh," The twins teased, "Daddy is in trouble!"

Tidus chuckled and splashed a little more water on them, "I'm not in trouble with your mother. She could never be mad at me!"

"Alright, let's get this cleaned up so we can go to the beach, ya?" Wakka chuckled as he separated the twins and nodded to Tidus.

"You called?" Tidus snickered as he shuffled into the room covered in soapy dishwater.

"Yes. Look, about what happened at dinn-" Yuna stopped mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow when she seen a water logged Tidus standing behind her, "What happened to you?"

"Eh, the twins, Vidina and I had to cheer up Wakka. We sorta...got into a water fight in the kitchen."

"Ah, so that explains all the ruckus." she giggled as she pulled a loose pink sundress over her bathing suit.

Tidus walked over to his drawer to find his swimming gear, "So, what's going on anyway? Lulu was awfully quiet at dinner."

"About that," Yuna whispered as she walked to the door and looked around before shutting it, "We...um...we need to talk."

* * *

Wakka and Lulu hung back as the rest of the bunch made their way to the beach. Since Yuna had let Tidus in on the little secret, he didn't question it. Instead, the two of them led the kids to the beach and watched them race each other to the surf. Yuna hung back, barely getting her feet wet, but Tidus wasn't having that.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He chuckled as he watched her dodge the splashes of water.

Yuna looked over at Tidus and noticed a familiar boyish grin and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "No. Don't you even think about it, Tidus."

"Don't think about what, Yuna?" He walked over to her slowly.

"What ever you're thinking right now!" Yuna giggled as she took small steps back.

"You mean..._this_?" Tidus laughed as he started to race toward her.

"Ah!" She screamed as she turned to run from him, but he was obviously faster than her.

In one swift movement, he caught up to her effortlessly by her waist and slung her over his shoulder. Yuna kicked and lightly punched his broad shoulders giggling. He tightened his grip on her and made a break for the ocean, careful to dodge her kicking.

"Do it, dad!" Taiyo shouted as he lifted his knees running over to him.

"Mommy!" Tsuki squealed as she pulled on Yuna's arm trying to pry her free from her dad.

Vidina joined in, assisting Taiyo and Tidus. Tidus was able to handle Yuna's flailing, but adding three kids into the mix? Before he could regain his balance, he toppled over into the water taking Yuna with him.

Wakka and Lulu watched the event unfold from a distance and they couldn't help but to laugh. Lulu soon composed herself and turned back to Wakka.

"So, how do you feel about it?" She asked quietly.

"About us having another baby?"

Lulu nodded once and raised her eyes slowly to meet his, trying to judge his reaction to her sudden news.

"I think it's great, ya? With Sin gone, we have the rest of our lives to live. Our children will never have to deal with what we did; not knowing our parents. I bet Vidina will be happy to know he's going to be a big brudda, you know?"

Lulu smiled and took his hand into hers, "You're right, Wakka. You're absolutely right."

"And hey, if Yuna and Tidus can managed two at once, this should be cake!" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Lulu, kissing her forehead.

Yuna watched from the water as Wakka and Lulu wrapped up their conversation. Smiling, she jumped on Tidus' back, "Everything is going to be ok." She whispered in his ear as he tossed the blitzball toward the kids.

Tidus brought his hands up to her arms and squeezed them, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Yuna inched her way further up his back, and Tidus made his way to the beach to join Wakka and Lulu.

"I see the conversation went well?" Yuna beamed as she wriggled herself free from Tidus.

"Congratulations, Wakka!" Tidus grinned as he gave Wakka a pat on the back.

"Wait...you told them before me?"

Lulu chuckled, "I told Yuna. _She_ told Tidus."

Yuna stood off to the side and watched her friends joke around some more. Turning back toward the ocean, she watched Tsuki, Taiyo and Vidina attempting the Jecht Shot Tidus had showed them earlier. They always did love that trick. Tidus was good with kids, and he was an extremely good dad as well as a husband. She was elated that Lulu and Wakka were having another baby, but something inside her started to stir. She started to wonder what Tidus would think about having another baby.

Her thoughts were broken when the ground began to rumble. The loud sound of an engine roared in the sky, and Yuna looked up. Sure enough, an airship hovered above the ocean. It was the Celsius.

"Look out!" Tidus shouted to the kids who were scrambling to get back to their parents.

After they finally reached a safe distance, Yuna made her way to the surf and placed her hand to her forehead. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she seen her cousin Rikku and Paine running toward her. After they reached the beach, the Celsius took back toward the sky and sped off.

"Rikku, Paine!" Yuna greeted them with a rather tight hug, "What are you guys doing here?"

Rikku looked at Paine, and Paine did the same. After a few seconds, they glanced back at Yuna. Tidus, Lulu and Wakka had joined her and said their 'hello's' as well. But it was suddenly very apparent that they weren't here to catch up.

"Guys," Yuna narrowed her eyes, "What's going on?"

"We have...a bit of a problem." Rikku responded nervously, "That's why we're here. We need you to come back with us."

Yuna's eyes widened and she looked toward the twins who were building sand castles, "Rikku, those days are over for me. I have a family I have to worry about now."

"Trust us, Yuna. We understand completely. But this is sorta urgent. We wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't." Paine sympathized as best as she could.

"What is so bad that you'd have to come running to Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Rikku's eyes drifted toward the ground and shuffled her feet, "Gippal and I...found something. Paine and I went to check it out, and there are just no words to explain what was down there."

"We think you need to see it for yourself, Yuna." Paine agreed with Rikku.

"_Down there_?" Tidus scoffed.

_"Tidus, calm down."_

_"Sorry."_

"Yuna, if Rikku and Paine think you should check it out, maybe you should." Lulu spoke up concerned.

"Tidus can go with you if he wants. We'll take care of Tsuki and Taiyo for you if you want, ya?"

Yuna sighed and turned her back toward everyone. This was a tough decision she had to make. Didn't she make herself clear to everyone that this was her life now? That she wanted to just live a normal life with her family?

_"What do you want to do, Tidus?"_

_"Well, if they feel so strongly about you checking it out, maybe you should. I may not be too happy about it, but you know you're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't."_

_"What about the twins? I don't want to just leave them behind like that."_

_"Wakka and Lulu said they'd watch them. I wouldn't trust them with anybody else. Besides, if we start to miss them too much, we'll just come pick them up. It's the least they could do for us if you go help them."_

Yuna took a deep breath and looked back up to the sky again. Everyone stood silent waiting on her answer.

_"I guess you're right. But you promise? The moment I want them back, we'll come get them?"_

_"I promise."_

She nodded and faced the group again, "Alright, we'll go check things out. We'll try not to be too long, ok?"

"It's fine, Yuna. We'll take good care of them for you." Lulu smiled.

"I'll call Brother and have him swing back around while you guys get your things." Rikku winked.

* * *

Back at their hut, Tidus and Yuna started gathering their weapons and dresspheres.

"Why can't we come with you?" Tsuki sniffled as she huddled under her parents' blanket.

"Yeah, we can fight too, you know!" Taiyo protested as he stomped his foot.

"Guys, this is something your mom and I have to do. I promise we won't be long, and if we are, we'll come pick you guys up, ok?" Tidus looked at the twins with a heavy heart.

"It's not fair, mom!" Tsuki squeaked.

"Oh my babies." Yuna fought tears as she sat on the bed and drew them close to her, "Your dad promised you guys. I don't want to go either, but it's something that I have to do..."

"So if it's something you have to do, why does dad have to go?" Taiyo clung tighter to his mother defiantly.

Yuna looked over to Tidus silently asking for help. He sighed and approached his family kneeling down to get eye level with them, "Because I'm your mothers guardian. It's my job to protect her so that nothing bad happens."

After a few seconds, Tidus got an idea. "Hey, I got an idea. You guys can keep an eye on the hut while we're away, ok? And I'll personally assign you guardians over aunt Lulu and uncle Wakka. So when we come back, you guys can tell us all about how fun it was, alright?"

Tsuki and Taiyo looked at their dad, and then at their mom. Once they realized they weren't winning this argument, they nodded solemnly in defeat.

* * *

"You two be good, ok? I love both of you so much." Yuna sniffled as she held on to her children tightly.

Tidus ruffled Taiyo's hair and wiped a tear from his mismatched eyes. After Yuna let go of them, he picked Tsuki up and wiped the tears from her ocean colored eyes and smiled.

"Remember what we talked about. I promised you guys, and I always keep my promises. I love you two." he whispered to both of them and planted soft kisses on their cheeks.

After saying their final 'goodbyes', Tidus and Yuna made their way back down to the beach.

"What do you think this is all about?" Tidus asked as he kicked a pebble with the tip of his shoe.

"I don't know, but I'm really quite annoyed." Yuna sighed.

"I guess the High Summoners job is never really over, huh?" Tidus chuckled trying to lighten the mood a little bit and pulled Yuna closer to him.

Yuna stood silently as they approached the beach once more. Spira was always in need of a savior. And each time, they always looked to her to do the saving.

"No," She looked up spotting the Celsius in the distance, "I guess it's not."

~_Every new beginning, comes from some other beginnings end_.~

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I hate to see a story like this end. So to answer a few questions roaming around in your head, yes, I will be working on a sequel very soon. I'm not promising anything, but keep an eye out! Again, thank you to everyone. Your support is invaluable!

Sincerely,

Yunasdestiny.


End file.
